Toujours se relever, ne jamais céder
by bisnut
Summary: Le soir Halloween Edward va être proclamé survivant et Harry battu par ses parents va se retrouver à devoir vivre chez son oncle et sa tante, mais tout ne va pas s'arrêter là, il va faire des rencontres qui vont changer sa vie et prendre des décisions décisives pour le monde des sorciers. DM/HP/TJ
1. prologue

Toujours se relever, ne jamais céder

résumé:

Le soir d'Halloween, Edward va être proclamé Survivant et Harry, battu par ses parents, va se retrouver à devoir vivre chez son oncle et sa tante; mais tout ne va pas s'arrêter là, il va faire des rencontres qui vont changer sa vie et prendre des décisions décisives pour le monde des sorciers.

Ceci est une fiction gay centrée sur un couple à trois progressivement donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas. Je tient aussi a dire que le rating M n'est pas là pour rien, mais que ce n'est en aucun cas une fiction centré sur le sexe et la torture. Je pense peut-être intégrer un côté musical à ma fiction, mais je verrais suivant les avis des lectrices , sur ce bonnes lectures

je n'ai pas trop de dates de publication précise donc ne vous inquiétés pas, si je ne publie pas, c'est soit que j'ai beaucoup de devoirs et donc pas assez de temps pour écrire ou que je prépare un chapitre plus long que les autres.

Prologue

Tout le monde connaît l'histoire transmise par tous ses hypocrites et ses médias qui ne cherchent que le plus de lecteurs au détriment de la vérité, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont été si facile à berner.

Alors c'est pour cela que je vais vous raconter moi-même ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Je vis dans un monde différent du vôtre, le monde magique. Il faut savoir que d'après tous ces stéréotypes il y a le "Bien Incarné": Dumbledore et le "Mal": Tom Marvolo Riddle, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Avant ma naissance, l'armée de Voldemort, ses mangemorts ont commencé à prendre du pouvoir et à effrayer tous ces sorciers blancs trop bien dans leur petit confort pour accepter les sorciers dits noirs à cause de leur magie particulière. Maintenant, je vais vous raconter pourquoi j'ai été mêlé à tout ça.

Il faut savoir que ma "famille" n'est pas comme les autres; en effet, elle est blanche et très influente, car mon père, James Potter, est le chef des Aurors et ma mère, Lily Potter, une sorcière intelligente et première de sa promotion à Poudlard, bien qu'elle soit une née moldue.

Ce même couple vivait une vie heureuse avec leurs jumeaux d'un an. Edward, un enfant à la chevelure rousse et aux grands yeux noirs et au caractère joyeux fut vite adoré de ses parents, contrairement à Harry, qui lui possédait une chevelure aussi noire que de la cendre et aux grands yeux vert destabilisants, leur couleur rappelant à la plupart des personnes l'Impardonnable connu sous le nom d'Avada Kedavra. Son caractère impartial empêchait ses parents de voir cette lueur si belle qui brillait dans ses yeux, lui assurant un avenir radieux.

Mais tout dérapa le soir d'Halloween quand Dumbledore fit circuler une prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney: " _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ "

Et bien sûr Voldemort l'entendit.


	2. Chapter 1 le commencement

Chapitre 1

Le commencement

Dans le petit quartier de Godric's Hollow, une ombre menaçante avança lentement mais sûrement, son visage camouflé par une cape, laissant apparaître un large sourire.

-"Lily il arrive! Monte avec les enfants je vais le retenir!"

Une femme à la chevelure rousse courut à l'étage pour protéger ses enfants. Quand Voldemort, car oui c'était bien lui, rentra dans la maison, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour blesser Potter et l'assommer et monter l'escalier pour se diriger vers la chambre des enfants.

"-Ne faites pas de mal à mon fils, je vous en supplie ! Pleura la femme en tenant son fils Edward dans les bras, c'était lui qu'elle aurait amené en sécurité en premier.

En effet cela faisait un an que les jumeaux faisaient partie de la vie des Potter, Edward était le chouchou de ses parents, il était souriant et plein de vie. Harry, quant à lui, leur faisait peur, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais ils étaient mal à l'aise à côté de leur deuxième enfant.

En un coup de baguette, Voldemort assomma la femme qui ne faisait que les lui briser avec ses cris stridents (Excusez les gros mots ;p, mais même lui a le droit d'avoir un vocabulaire bien rempli) et se dirigea vers le landau d'Harry, n'ayant pas vu Edward dans les bras de la femme à laquelle il n'avait même pas adressé un regard en rentrant dans cette petite chambre. Elle était composée de deux petits lits pour enfants, un noir et un blanc. En s'arrêtant devant le noir, trouvant la couleur la plus agréable ( Normal pour un mage noir ;p) il eut, à sa plus grande surprise, en face de lui un enfant calme, le regardant avec ses grands yeux verts malgré le bruit des sorts lancés et des cris de la rousse. Il eut même du mal à lancer ce sort se reflétant déjà dans les yeux de l'enfant.

"-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je suis désolé" se surprena-t-il à murmurer au moment où il lança le sort. Il le reconnaissait, il était cruel mais il détestait faire du mal à des enfants. Ce blocage pour la maltraitance contre des enfants était sûrement dû à son enfance à l'orphelinat. Au moment où le sort s'apprêta à toucher l'enfant, il assista au phénomène le plus magnifique qui lui eut été donné de voir. Devant ses yeux un petit bouclier vert, s'était érigé entre son sort et l'enfant; quand il toucha le bouclier, l'Avada se retourna contre lui, mais à sa grande surprise ne le tua pas. Il fut transporté hors de son corps, réduisant celui-ci en poussière; ce phénomène ne dura que quelques secondes. La seule marque de cet affrontement entre les deux sorts fut la fine cicatrice sur le front d'Harry. Le plafond ne tarda pas à s'effondrer sur le corps de Lily, dû à la grande pression magique présente dans la pièce. La chute d'une pierre marqua le corps d'Edward par une cicatrice en trait, rien exceptionnel, mais à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore arriva dans le maison, averti par les défenses magiques et réveilla James avant de monter avec lui, espérant que son piège ait marché. En découvrant Lily et Edward sous des gravats, James cria

\- Lily, Edward ! Oh mon dieu ! Il souleva les gravats à l'aide de la magie, déplaça le corps de son fils et de sa femme avant de les soigner et de la réveiller.

-C'est Edward qui m'a sauvée annonça Lily, sans lui je serais morte, j'en suis sure. Regarde, il a été marqué au cœur! Harry, lui, n'a rien fait ! cracha-t-elle

Dumbledore, qui lui avait vérifié l'état d'Harry avant de s'occuper de celui de Lily et Edward, annonça :

-Je vais déclarer Edward, Survivant et Harry, mort tragiquement dans l'accident.

\- Mais Harry n'est pas mort. Déclara James qui entendait clairement la respiration de son fils.

-Non mais nous devons l'éloigner d'Edward pour nous concentrer sur son avenir, Harry n'existera donc plus et il intégrera Poudlard en tant que sang de bourbe orphelin"

-Allons-nous le laisser dans l'ignorance de sa famille ? Demanda Lily

-Non, car nous pourrons nous servir de lui pour protéger Edward.

-Protéger Edward, mais comment?

-C'est très simple, il existe un sort permettant de lier magiquement des jumeaux ensembles mais le sort modifié, le lanceur peut imposer ses conditions à l'un des frères. Je pourrai donc demander à Harry de prendre la souffrance de son frère et de le protéger au péril de sa vie.

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant alors?

-Un bébé ne supporterait pas le sort car il impose à celui recevant les restrictions une grande souffrance dans la semaine qui suit et un bouleversement totale de sa magie.

Lily et James voyait en cette opportunité une chance de se débarrasser d'Harry, pour eux il n'était pas digne de la famille Potter. Bien que ses cheveux soient noirs, ils ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux de James et ces yeux étaient trop intenses pour être comparés à ceux de Lily. Harry ressemblait plus aux Black et aux Peverell, famille issue de la lignée des sorciers noirs et cela les effrayait. Ils ne voulaient pas d'un fils de Satan dans leur noble lignée. Ils décidèrent donc de répondre d'un accord commun.

-C'est une très bonne idée.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'entre temps quelqu'un était entré dans la maison et avait entendu toute la conversation.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça , c'est votre fils! Vous êtes des monstres ! Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry était debout près de la porte. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le berceau d'Harry tout en disant

-Je ne laisserai jamais mon filleul à des monstres tels que vous, si vous ne l'aimez pas, moi, je lui donnerai l'amour qu'il mérite !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre Harry, Dumbledore lui lança un stupéfix et annonça fier de lui

-Dans ce cas Sirius Black, vous êtes accusé de trahison envers les Potter pour avoir donné l'emplacement de leur maison à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Dumbledore permit à Sirius de parler en annulant partiellement son sort.

-Mais c'est absurde, vous savez très bien que c'était Peter Pettigrow le porteur du secret ! Cria Sirius.

-Oui, mais nous devons garder Harry pour protéger Edward. Annonça Dumbledore froidement

Sirius remarqua alors une lueur maléfique et malsaine dans les yeux de Dumbledore, il devait sortir son filleul de là, coûte que coûte. Il renchérit en hurlant tout en regardant Lily et James.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas accepter ça ?!

Il s'effondra en se rendant compte que ses meilleurs amis, ceux qui l'avaient défendu contre sa famille, s'apprêtaient à sceller un destin horrible à son filleul. Sirius fut condamné le lendemain à vie à Azkaban pour trahison. Mais il jura à Dumbledore qu'il sortirait pour faire éclater la vérité et sauver Harry.

Le lendemain, la gGzette des Sorciers s'en donna à cœur joie: "La tragédie d'Halloween, un héros et un martyr ", annonçant la perte tragique d'Harry Potter pendant l'attaque et l'acte inimaginable d'Edward, allaient leur rapporter tellement d'argent qu'ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin. La mort d'Harry resta cependant un sujet secondaire, tout le monde fêtait la fin de la guerre et l'arrivée d'un héros, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-nom était mort.

Enfin, c'est ce que pensaient les Sorciers Blancs, car les Mangemorts, ayant juré fidélité à leur Seigneur et à ses idéaux, attendront le retour du plus grand sorcier noir de tous les temps, Voldemort!


	3. Chapter 2 Ma vie: un enfer

Chapitre 2

Désolé pour le retard j'ai eu un problème de correction avec le chapitre :)

J'ai trouvé ma bêta! Vous allez pouvoir lire mes chapitres sans pleurer devat les fautes ;p

Je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews ça me fait tellement plaisir, promis, je vais me relire encore et encore pour corriger les fautes

J'aimes beaucoup les personnages torturés et faibles mais qui ne le montrent pas en se cachant derrière des masques .

Je n'ai pas vraiment de date de publication, vous savez comme les semaines peuvent êtres très chargées ou non alors je promet de publier le plus vite possible mais si pendant quelques semaine je ne publie pas c'est car je n'ai pas le temps, mais no problem je prends souvent du temps pour préparer un brouillon à l'écrit :p

 **/!\ Je cherche un nom de famille pour la renter d'Harry a poudlard car il ne portera pas celui des Potter, j'ai quelques idées mais si vous m'en proposé une que j'aime particulièrement je le choisirais.**

5 ans plus tard rien n'as changé tout a empiré

 **Cinq ans plus tard**

Laya, l'elfe de maison des Potter, servit le repas aux maîtres de maison et à l'arrogant garçon qui leur servait d'enfant; elle se demandait souvent comment Edward pouvait être aussi arrogant, hypocrite, vulgaire et méchant à 6 ans. Mais quand on regardait ses parents tout devenait clair. Laya a toujours servi cette famille, elle les a aimés, mais depuis l'attaque de Voldemort Lily et James sont devenus des gens détestables. Elle se demandait encore comment une famille si aimante avait pu faire ça à leur fils Harry.

La maison des Potter, ou plutôt leur manoir était très grand, mais il transmettait un sentiment de malaise à ses visiteurs; il paraissait tellement vide et sans vie. Il possèdait plusieurs étages, un immense jardin, une grande piscine et plusieurs pièces destinées à se divertir et pourtant, elle devenait froide chaque jour un peu plus.

En sortant de la cuisine, Laya prit un peu de nourriture qu'elle cacha dans sa main pour le petit garçon encore privé de nourriture. Elle ouvrit une porte métallique grinçante cachée dans un placard et descendit de longs escaliers pour arriver dans une pièce humide toute noire, sans aucune fenêtre et sentant le renfermé. Il y avait bien ce petit trou dans le mur qui permettait à suffisamment d'air en hiver pour faire chuter la température, mais pas assez pour réchauffer la pièce en été et l'éclairer. Elle possédait une petite porte à droite qui ne se fermait pas, destinée à la salle d'eau; mais son état était tel que même Laya n'oserait pas s'y aventurer. A gauche, à l'opposé, se trouvait un petit matelas usé et sale posé à même le sol et une petite table bancale qui tenait à peine sur ces quatre pieds.

-Bonjour Laya comment vas-tu ?

Cette petite voix si frêle et pourtant si douce et mélodieuse arrêta l'elfe dans sa contemplation, elle se retourna et croisa de grands yeux verts illuminants cette salle si sombre.

-Bonjour Harry, je vais bien et toi? As-tu faim ? Je t'ai ramené de quoi manger.

-Merci, il ne fallait pas; si mes parents l'apprennent, tu vas te faire punir.

-Au diable tes parents Harry, rien ne m'empêchera de prendre soin de toi !"

Suite à cette phrase, un petit rire cassé s'éleva

-Merci Laya

Alors qu'Harry commença à manger, la porte s'ouvrit et la peur put se lire dans les yeux du petit garçon. Edward apparut à la suite de son père en bas des escaliers.

-Regarde papa, j'ai raison, cette esclave apporte de la nourriture au monstre ! Déclara-t-il fier de sa trouvaille.

-je vais t'apprendre à me désobéir! cria James en direction de Laya.

Il sortit sa baguette et cria - doloris ! en direction de l'elfe malgré les protestations d'Harry

-Tais-toi monstre ! Hurla Edward en frappant son frère à coups de pied, la puissance des coups était tellement forte et sans pitié qu'Harry crachait du sang.

L'elfe fut interdit d'accès à la "chambre" d'Harry grâce à un sort de barrière; pour Laya, c'était une punition pire que la mort. C'était elle qui gardait Harry en vie, c'était elle qui l'aidait à surmonter ses douleurs et ses peurs, c'était elle qui le forçait à se nourrir quand il se laissait mourir de faim souhaitant abréger ses souffrances. Sans elle Harry serait déjà mort et elle voulait empêcher ça à tout prix.

James resta là à regarder son fils frapper le "monstre" au sol. Harry ne connaissait son nom que grâce à Laya, il avait toujours entendu le mot "monstre" sortir de la bouche de ses géniteurs et de son frère.

-Edward, appela James, arrête de frapper ton frère

-Mais pourquoi papa ?

-Je vais t'apprendre à lancer l'endoloris et il nous faut une cible vivante déclara James

-Vraiment ? Super ! Et je vais pouvoir le faire sur lui ? Demanda-t-il tout en désignant Harry du doigt

-Bien sûr, il ne sert qu'à t'entraîner sur des cibles vivantes pour te mettre en condition de combat. Déclara James avec un ton si neutre, comme s'il parlait d'une poupée et non de son propre sang.

James enchaîna son fils au mur à l'aide de grosses chaînes déjà encrées dans celui-ci.

-Pour réussir ce sort, tu dois penser très fort à la douleur que tu veux infliger à ta cible, tu dois l'imaginer se tordre de douleur sous tes sorts.

Pour accentuer son explication, il lança un doloris à Harry qui cria sous l'intensité de la douleur parcourue dans son petit corps. James n'était pas le chef des Aurors pour rien. Edward mit 1h à maîtriser le sort au niveau le plus bas, Harry ressentait une douleur supportable ou alors étaient-ce ses membres qui étaient incapables de ressentir la douleur après les endoloris de l'auror. Au bout de 4h de torture Edward arrêta.

-J'en ai marre ce n'est plus amusant, il ne crie plus et puis j'ai faim, je ne supporte plus l'odeur de la pièce.

-Très bien, nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui, tu peux monter.

Aussitôt dit, le gosse monta les marches pour sortir.

-Tu vois Harry, ce n'est pas bien de désobéir à tes parents, si tu ne nous servais à rien, il y a bien longtemps qu nous t'aurions abandonné ou tué, mais nous avons un cœur nous, monstre ! Cracha James au visage de son fils

Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour monter, Harry ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

-Un cœur? Ne me fais pas rire! Vous n'êtes que des ordures ayant leur moment de gloire, un jour, vous crèverez comme les vulgaires merdes que je vois en vous. Je me ferai une joie de regarder vos cadavres aux pieds de Voldemort !

James vit rouge, se retourna et frappa Harry à la tête tellement fort que son coup craqua et que sa tête cogna le mur; Harry entendit juste avant de s'évanouir

-Nous savions bien, Lily et moi, que tu étais un pourri et du côté du mal monstre!

 _Harry resta toute la nuit pendu au mur, les mains meurtries par ses chaînes. La peau de ses poignets était arrachée et le sang tâchait ses entraves; ses genoux couverts du sang coulant de ses blessures. Il resta attaché et à moitié allongé sur le sol, les rêves remplis d'horribles cauchemars. Sa magie s'efforçait de le soigner malgré les nombreuses restrictions imposées au corps du petit garçon mais elle réussissait à le garder en vie, jamais à le soigner suffisamment pour qu'il reste conscient._

 _Le lendemain Lily descendit et enleva les chaînes et Harry s'écroula sur le sol à moitié conscient, incapable de bouger sous le regard amusé de sa génitrice. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir penser correctement, son esprit vagabondait. Il réfléchissait, il voulait juste ne plus penser à la douleur qui lui traversait le corps et il voulait surtout comprendre, trouver des réponses à ses questions. Il avait très mal, la douleur ne voulait pas partir._

 _POV HARRY_

 _J'ai mal, c'est même plutôt comique, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir mal aux cheveux. Mes blessures ne sont pas toutes physiques, mais je dois avoir une ou deux côtes cassées, mes poignets me font mal à cause des chaînes et mes jambes sont lourdes, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne seront plus capables de me porter. Pourrais-je me relever un jour? Peut-être en perdrai-je l'usage suite à une colère de mon géniteur ou d'Edward. Pourquoi c'est moi là, allongé sur le sol et non Edward ou James._

 _Vous allez peut-être trouver ça étrange mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas regardé dans un miroir que je ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble, ironique non ? Ça doit faire trois ans que je ne suis pas sorti de cette cave et que je ne me suis pas vu, je me souviens juste de mes yeux verts et de mes cheveux noirs. Je ne ressemblais pas vraiment à mes parents à l'époque, contrairement à mon "jumeau" qui lui les cheveux oranges, oui oranges et très laids; les mêmes que ma génitrice et en plus de ça, il a les yeux ternes de James. En gros, il est vraiment moche, enfin, j'exagère peut-être... un peu; il est banal, oui pour le grand SAUVEUR, il est banal. Mais il a le "truc" du sauveur, vous savez comme le pensent toutes ces filles qui l'ont dragué. Comment je sais ça vous allez me demander, c'est simple, il prend un malin plaisir à me raconter comment sa vie est merveilleuse. Mais bon reprenons; avec ces filles le truc du sauveur, vous savez ce que c'est ? Et oui, ce n'est rien de plus que la gloire de son nom et de son IMMENSE fortune, dont d'ailleurs la moitié me revient, mais bon, je ne me fais pas d'illusions._

 _Vous savez de quoi je rêve ? Quand je quitterai ce trou à rats, je voyagerai, je ne veux pas aller dans cette école pour sorciers non, je veux voir le monde, je me suis promis d'aller au Japon sous les cerisiers et les bains thermales, ensuite j'irai en Amérique et après je ne sais pas trop, là où le vent me portera. Mais quand je sortirai d'ici, je me vengerai, je ne les tuerai pas, non, je les humilierai, je leur ferai peur, mon frère aura peur de moi, oui, je serai son pire cauchemar, je serai le reflet pris par un épouvantard quand il le regardera. Et je sais ce que ça fait que de voir un épouvantard, mon frère a trouvé l'idée charmante que de m'en offrir un et je l'ai gardé avec moi dans ma "chambre". D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est la seule fois où j'ai eu le plus peur, sans Laya je me serai laissé mourir suite à ce traumatisme._

C'est sur cette promesse qu'Harry s'endormit dans son propre sang.

 **FIN POV HARRY**

Dans le salon des Potter, le repas était fini depuis quelques minutes et Lily rangeait pendant qu'Edward jouait à ses jeux vidéos idiots; quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit James près de la porte du sous-sol.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je vais le voir

-Pourquoi ? Lily était suspicieuse, son mari ne descendait jamais en bas en dehors des "entraînements"

-Je vais voir s'il va bien.

-Mais pourquoi, on s'en fout de lui !

-Calme-toi, je vais juste vérifier qu'il est encore vivant !

-Fais comme tu veux James !

Il ouvrit la porte et descendit. A ce moment-là, Edward arriva dans le salon, attiré par les cris.

-Pourquoi vous criez ?

-Pour rien, ce n'est rien mon chéri.

-Où est papa ?

-Il est descendu.

-Pourquoi il est allé le voir ?! S'énerva-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas !

-Ne t'énerve pas ! Si c'est comme ça je retourne à mon jeu .

Pendant ce temps James descendit les escaliers, une lumière à la main; _en y pensant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le visage de son fils, il faisait trop noir dans cette cave pour y voir plus que des formes._

Au bout d'un moment il entendit la respiration régulière bien que crispée d'Harry, prouvant qu'il était endormi. Encore quelques marches et il atteignit le sol de la cave, il se dirigea vers le fond, là où "son fils" devait se trouver. A l'aide de son lumos il s'avança et eut la plus grande surprise de toute sa vie. Là, devant lui, son fils était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il était recroquevillé mais cette position, si disgracieuse soit-elle, ne diminuait pas la beauté de l'ange à ses pieds. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient étendus autour de lui tel un halo, leur couleur cendrée contrastait avec la couleur si pâle de son visage due au manque de luminosité dans cette cave qui était sa "chambre" depuis plus de trois ans. Son visage était si fin, ses lèvres si roses et ses cils si longs. Il aurait juré se trouver devant une fille s'il ne savait pas qui se tenait à ses pieds. Il trouvait son fils magnifique et ne souhaitait plus marquer ce visage et ce corps si chétif d'immondes cicatrices mais il aimait tellement ses cris de douleurs et son visage tordu par la douleur et le désespoir. Il remonta et alla se coucher en ignorant les questions de son fils et de sa femme, il refusait de leur dire qu'il avait admiré Harry plus d'une heure en pensant à toutes les choses horribles qu'il aurait pu lui faire.

Lily se posait des questions, _pourquoi James était-il resté si longtemps en bas?_

Edward lui était jaloux, il ne voulait pas que son père passe plus de temps avec ce truc qu'avec lui!

Une semaine plus tard la famille Potter allait mieux, Lily et Edward ne pensaient plus au comportement si étrange de James; Harry lui s'était remis de ses blessures grâce à sa magie. Mais tout dérapa cet après-midi quand Edward demanda à son père de s'entraîner avec lui. Il commença par la théorie sur la magie contre les forces du mal puis voulut passer à la pratique. En fait, il voulait juste "s'amuser" avec son "frère".

-Papa, j'en ai marre de la théorie, je veux pratiquer sur lui !

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as avec lui à la fin ?

-C'est dangereux la magie contre les forces du mal quand elle n'est pas maîtrisée correctement. Mais c'était surtout une excuse, il voulait garder Harry pour lui tout seul, il était le seul à pouvoir le faire souffrir.

-Ça met égal, j'y vais !

-Je viens, je ne te laisse pas seul à pratiquer une magie dangereuse.

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et pria pour qu'ils s'en aillent, mais malheureusement, il entendit les pas lourds et disgracieux de ses chers père et frère sur les marches en bois. Son calvaire commença quand il entendit la voix de son "frère"

-Alors prêt pour t'entraîner ? On va bien s'amuser, tu verras.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

-"Je n'entraîne pas, je subis tes sorts ridicules et faibles !"

-Le ferme! cria Edward en giflant violemment Harry qui chancela, sa vue se troubla, il n''était pas totalement guéri. Tu t'entraines à me servir de bouclier, il ne faudrait pas que tu t'évanouisses au premier sort.

Content de sa réponse, il lança le premier doloris à Harry qui hurla de douleur, puis deux, trois, Harry commençait à voir trouble, mais il fallait avouer qu'il tenait plus longtemps sous la douleur. Au début il s'évanouissait à un doloris, maintenant, il pouvait en subir une dizaine et tenir encore debout. Edward se recula et posa sa baguette. Il se retourna pour regarder Harry couché sur le sol, ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poid à cause de la douleur des précédents sorts. Il s'avança et commença à donner des coups de pieds dans les côtes d'Harry qui crachait du sang, sa lèvre était coupée et il devait avoir au moins 5 côtes cassées. Il s'attendait à devoir subir d'autres coups, mais James intervient.

-Arrête, tu vas le tuer ! Cria-t-il.

-Quoi ?! Hurla Edward. Pourquoi tu le défends !

-Je ne le défends pas !

-Si ! Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à lui, c'est à cause de ce monstre que tu te disputes avec maman.

-Que je me dispute avec ta mère ne te regarde pas ! Hurla-t-il en frappant Edward.

Lily, alertée par les cris, était descendue et s'arrêta net en voyant la gifle de James claquer la joue de son fils d'amour. Elle courut jusqu'à lui, Edward pleurait et hurlait de douleur. Harry, lui, trouvait ça lamentable, Edward, qui n'hésitait pas à faire souffrir les autres, pleurait après une petite gifle, même un gamin de trois ans n'aurait pas pleuré.

La scène atroce et remplie d'amour entre Lily et son fils dura quelques minutes, Harry ne suivait plus la conversation à cause de son horrible mal de tête, il commençait à voir trouble et perdit connaissance au moment où Lily éleva la voix.

-Comment oses-tu James frapper ton propre fils !

-C'est de la faute du monstre, quand je l'ai frappé Papa s'est énervé ! Tout ça c'est de sa faute! hurla-t-il.

-Non, tu allais le tuer! Se défendit James

-Arrêtez ! De toute façon, nous allons nous débarrasser de lui, il déstabilise la famille, il nous porte malheur. Je vais le donner à ma sœur !"

James répliqua

\- Et pour Poudlard ?

-Il ira à ses 11 ans sous un autre nom ! Je refuse que ce monstre détruise notre famille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit un signe distinct d'un transplanage dans le quartier de Privet Drive. Un homme et une femme attendaient devant une maison, un paquet sanglant dans les bras. Un homme aussi énorme qu'un cachalot accompagné d'une girafe ouvrirent la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda le cachalot répondant au nom de Vernon.

-Bonjour Pétunia Les salua Lily

\- Vas-t-en !

-Non! Nous ne partirons que lorsque vous aurez pris notre fils Harry avec vous.

-Votre fils? Pourquoi nous devrions le faire ? demanda Vernon.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Annonça Lily. Vous n'avez pas peur des sorciers ? Demanda-t-elle vicieusement.

-Si on s'occupe de ton fils, vous nous laissez tranquille ?

-Oui bien sûr déclara Lily avec un faux sourire.

-Il ne sera pas bien traité ! Je te préviens, il ne sera pas le bienvenu dans cette famille.

-Justement, faites de sa vie un enfer, mais ne le tuez pas. Annonça Lily froidement

James, qui n'avait pas parlé, déposa Harry sur le sol à contre cœur; à partir d'aujourd'hui il ne pourra plus arracher de cris de douleur au garçon jusqu'à ses 11 ans.

Vermon traîna le jeune sorcier au sol et le jeta dans le placard à balais sous l'escalier.

Après le départ des sorciers, Vernon et Petunia se regardèrent et pensèrent à la même chose : demain, ils allaient devoir annoncer à Dudley la venue d'Harry.

Dites moi si vous préférez des chapitres plus longs, mais postés avec plus d'intervalles ou des chapitres comme celui-ci, mais posté plus rapidement.

Je tiens aussi a dire que je répondrais aux questions et au commentaire postés en haut de mes chapitres.


	4. Chapter 3 Ma vie chez les dursley

Désolé pour le retard alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre un chapitre plus long que celui que j'avais prévu en espérant me faire pardonner :p et je promet d'essayer de publier mes chapitres avec moins d'intervalle :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attend vos réactions par rapport à la condition d'Harry chez son oncle et sa tante ;)  
Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me donnent chaud au cœur et espère vous captivez avec la suite de mon histoire :)

Chapitre 3 Ma vie chez les dursley

Harry a six ans quand il arrive chez les Dursley

Le lendemain, Dubley descendit à 12h, il remarqua avec surprise que son père et sa mère étaient autour de la table, le visage marqué par une grimace.  
-Maman, papa, il se passe quoi ?  
-Nous avons un truc à te dire  
-Quoi !?  
-Assieds toi.  
-Ok  
-Tu sais, j'ai une sœur Annonça Pétunia  
-Tu as une sœur ?! Pourquoi j'en ai jamais entendu parler !? Dubley s'énerva, pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit !  
-C'est par ce que ma sœur...  
-Oui, ta sœur? Demanda-t-il agacé par l'hésitation de sa mere.  
-C'est une sorcière.  
-Une sorcière. Tu te fous de moi.  
-Non! Et à partir de maintenant, nous avons la garde de son fils.  
-Son fils ! Tu oses garder un monstre à la maison! Pourquoi, si les sorciers existaient, lui n'en était pas un, si sa soit disant tante l'était?  
-Nous n'avons pas le choix, mais nous n'avons pas à nous occuper de lui correctement. Annonça Vermon  
-Et il est où là?  
-Dans le placard.  
Harry, lui, écoutait la discussion, sa magie l'avait guéri et il arrivait maintenant à bouger. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez, elle lui sauvait la vie et le protégeait constamment. Il commença à paniquer quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir près de la porte, quand elle s'ouvrit, son regard tomba sur une "baleine".  
-Debout !  
Tiens ça parle en plus ?  
Il traîna Harry sur le sol et le déposa dans la cuisine.  
-A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu nous serviras dit Vernon en jubilant.  
-Pourquoi je ferais ça !? Hurla Harry.  
Il reçut une gifle.  
-Tais-toi et obéis! Maintenant prépare nous le repas.  
Harry sonné par la gifle fut obligé d'acquiescer.

Pendant plus de deux ans Harry fut traité comme un elfe de maison, il avait maintenant huit ans et sa condition était certes déplaisante mais moins douloureuse, comparée aux souvenirs de sa vie chez ses géniteurs. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche malgré ses sorties dans le jardin pour l'entretenir, c'était la seule chose qu'il aimait faire. Ses yeux toujours aussi verts et ses cheveux noirs, qui repoussaient toujours quand Pétunia tentait de les couper, lui arrivaient au bassin. Harry aimait bien ses cheveux, il pouvait les attacher pour qu'il ne le gêne pas, mais surtout, ils le protégeaient contre le froid dans son placard en hiver.

Il avait fini par s'habituer à sa vie chez son oncle et sa tante. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas battu, juste privé de nourriture, pouvait aller à l'école même si ça ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup à cause du manque d'intelligence des autres élèves, il s'ennuyait, mais au moins il n'avait pas de corvées à faire. Sa tante l'empêchait parfois d'aller à l'école en prévenant que son neveu était malade pour qu'il s'occupe des tâches ménagères. À cause de ses absences répétées, il n'avait pas d'amis et les professeurs le pensaient fragile de santé, ce qui fait qu'il ne participait jamais aux sorties.

Sa vie pour lui était revenue à la normale, elle était stable et il comptait en profiter jusqu'à ses onze ans, quand il devrait aller à Poudelard mais tout dérapa ce soir quand Vernon rentra en hurlant dans la maison.  
-Ce n'est pas possible!  
-Que se passe-t-il mon amour ? Demanda Petunia en descendent.  
-Ma compagnie va couler, on va être ruiné !  
-Pourquoi ? Que s'est il passé ? Paniqua-t-elle  
-Il me manque de l'argent pour faire une transaction.  
Harry préféra s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer, mais il échoua.  
-Où tu vas toi ! Cria Vernon. Tout ça c'est de ta faute! Si nous n'avions pas eu à t'élever, nous n'aurions pas perdu d'argent.  
Il traîna Harry par les cheveux et le jeta dehors.  
-Tu ne reviendras pas tant que tu n'auras pas ramené de l'argent!  
-Mais comment je fais ça? Harry n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des évènements. Comment allait-il trouver de l'argent, pas question de faire la manche, il avait encore son honneur et puis même, ça ne lui rapporterait que quelques pieces.  
-Tu te demmerdes!  
Et il claqua la porte au visage d'Harry.

Le petit garçon de huit ans se retrouva dehors dans le froid, il attendit 1h devant la porte à espérer que Vernon change d'avis, mais non. Il décida donc de marcher pour se réchauffer.  
Après avoir déambulé deux heures, il devait être aux alentours de minuit quand il se rendit compte qu'il était suivi, il regarda tout autour de lui, paniqué pour chercher un échappatoire, mais il faisait tellement noir et aucun éclairage n'était présent, il n'arrivait même pas à voir ses pieds.  
Il se figea complètement quand il entendit une voix horrible marquée par la drogue et l'alcool.  
-Hey ma mignonne, tu t'es perdue, on va t'aider.  
Harry se vexa, il n'était pas une fille merde ! Et il avait de quoi le prouver.  
-Quoi? Répondit la voix étranglée à l'autre bout de la rue pendant que des gloussements se faisaient entendre.  
Il avait visiblement parlé à voix haute et ils étaient plus que deux dans cette rue.  
Oui, je ne suis pas une fille. Dit -il en regardant les trois personnes qu'il arrivait à peine à distinguer devant lui.

-Et ben, on va vérifier ça.  
-Quoi ?! Vérifier quoi ? Harry comprit alors qu'il était mal parti quand il regarda dans les yeux du premier. Les trois agresseurs étaient bien plus grands, et plus fort que lui, le visage caché par des capuches, ils empestaient l'alcool.

Il se retourna et voulu partir en courant, mais une main attrapa son bras et le plaqua contre un mur.  
Chuchota une voix près de son oreille.  
-Arrêtez, Lâchez moi!  
-Hey nous aussi, on veut s'amuser. Crièrent les deux autres agresseurs au premier.  
-Dégagez, il est à moi. Répondit celui-ci violemment.  
-Quoi t'es sérieux là? Laisse nous essayer aussi!  
Le mec à la capuche lança Harry par terre et frappa au visage l'un des autres gas. Harry espérait vraiment qu'ils continuent jusqu'à qu'il se mette à l'abri, mais quand il vit les deux autres, le visage couverts de sang et tremblant, il paniqua encore plus.  
-Maintenant dégagez!  
Les deux autres partirent en courant.

-À nous deux maintenant dit-il en se retournant vers Harry.  
-Non arrête, ne fait pas ça.  
Il plaqua Harry contre le mur et lui lécha la joue.  
-T'es vraiment mignon.  
Le jeune sorcier se débâtit, mais son agresseur avait beaucoup de force, il embrassa Harry et força sa langue à rentrer dans la bouche du garçon apeuré, cette sensation donnait à Harry envie de vomir.  
Il commença à tirer le tee-shirt d'Harry, mais n'arrivant pas à lui enlever, il le déchira. Harry tenta de lui donner un coup de pied dans ses parties intimes, mais à la place, il fut déséquilibré, il tomba sur le sol et son agresseur l'écrasa de tout son poids.  
-Pitié arrête! gémit Harry.  
Mais son agresseur commença à lui lécher le torse.  
-C'est vrai, tu es bien un garçon.  
-Alors arrête !  
-Non, tu es bien trop mignon dit-il avec un sourire sadique.  
Il tira sur le pantalon d'Harry et l'enleva,  
En se débattant, il gifla son agresseur, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.  
-Espèce de sale pute ! Cria-t-il en l'étranglant, il lui donna un coup dans le ventre lui coupant le souffle. Quand son agresseur se leva, il pensait qu'il allait partir mais il équarquilla les yeux quand il le vit tirer sur sa braguette.  
-Non pas ça !  
-Oh si.

 _Il tira les cheveux d'Harry pour le positionner devant son membre._ _ **  
**_ _-Allez ouvre la bouche._ _ **  
**_ _Peu importe combien de fois son agresseur lui tira les cheveux, il refusait de faire ça, mais il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche quand il reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre._ _ **  
**_ _Il lui enfonça tellement profondément qu'il eut l'impression d'étouffer._ _Harry refusait de se montrer faible mais s'en était trop, il ne put pas empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ces joues._ _Pendant ce qu'il lui pensa être des heures, s'en suivirent de longs va et vient._ _Quand il sentit le sexe de son agresseur gonfler, il pria pour qu'il l'enlève de sa bouche, mais celui ci poussa un cri de jouissance en se délivrant, le forçant à tout avaler._

Quand il lui lâcha les cheveux, Harry se recula le plus possible et toussa pour enlever le maximum de trucs qui lui restaient dans la bouche.

Son agresseur tangua sous le coup de l'alcool et Harry en profita pour lui donner un coup dans le ventre et partir en retrouva vite le chemin de la maison et toqua. **  
**-S'il vous plait ouvrez-moi. **  
**Vernon n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé quand il découvrit Harry, les genoux égratignés, une trace de main rouge sur la joue et ses vêtements déchiré cheveux étaient emmêlés, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. **  
**Vernon devait avouer que ce garçon était l'incarnation de la luxure et de la beauté, s'il n'avait pas un minimum de retenue, il se serait jeté dessus, mais sa femme et son fils étaient dans le salon.

En le regardant il eut une idéé, il avait besoin d'argent non ? Et Harry attirait beaucoup les hommes de par son corps dessiné comme une femme et son visage très agréable et son air soumis plaisait beaucoup, Harry se vendrait donc très facilement et pour très cher. Mais comment trouver des acheteurs potentiels ? S'il se souvenait bien un de ses collaborateurs trempait dans ce genre de commerce; à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite, il le trouvait en compagnie d'un jeune homme différent, pas toujours très consentant, dans ses appartements.

Content de sa trouvaille, il traîna Harry dans la maison en faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir par sa femme et son fils qui regardaient la télévision suffisamment forte pour cacher les gémissements de douleur d'Harry. Il montat les escaliers et le jeta dans l'ancienne chambre de Dudley pour pouvoir parler avec lui.  
Harry tremblait, son corps refusait de l'écouter, il était mort de peur et ne put s'empêcher sursauter lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son oncle; Vernon, lui, jouissait de la peur visible dans les yeux du gamin et l'accentua en ajoutant :  
-Où est mon argent ?

-J...je..n'en ...ai p..pas. Répondit Harry, tout tremblant en détournant le regard.  
-Je t'avais dit de revenir seulement quand tu m'en rapporterai! Cria Vernon en tirant les cheveux du pauvre garçon pour qu'il puisse plonger son regard dans le sien.  
-Je suis.. désolé. Harry pleurait, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.  
-Bon à rien ! Cria-t-il en le jetant sur le sol. - Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai trouvé par quel moyen tu pourras me rapporter beaucoup d'argent. Annonça Vernon.  
Il sortit de la chambre, laissant Harry choqué par ses dernières paroles, allongé sur le sol, pleurant pour sa vie minable et injuste.

Le petit ange ne bougea pas de la nuit, il essayait de rester éveillé, continuant de trembler, priant pour que cette nuit dure éternellement. Certes, il avait peur de cette chambre sombre et oppressante, mais il craignait plus encore son oncle.  
Vernon de son côté avait réussi à entrer en contact avec son collaborateur qui, bien qu'étonné par sa demande, accepta de voir l'enfant mais vu la tête de Vernon il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose, persuadé qu'il ne serait pas présentable pour les acheteurs qu'il connaissait qui ne louaient pas n'importe quoi même pour un soir.

Le lendemain Vernon entra dans la chambre et trouva Harry recroquevillé sur le sol, il avait arrêté de trembler et avait sans doute succombé à la fatigue.  
-Debout gamin! Cria-t-il.  
Harry sursauta et essaya de se relever, ne supportant pas l'infériorité que lui apportait cette position, mais ses jambes ne le supportaient pas.  
-Pétunia, viens et dépêche-toi !  
Elle arriva quelques secondes plus tard et se tourna vers son mari sans s'intéresser à l'enfant.  
-Oui, mon chéri ?  
-Je veux que tu le prennes avec toi, que tu le laves et l'habilles pour qu'il soit le plus présentable possible.  
-Mais pourquoi ? Elle était plus que surprise, Vernon ne s'était jamais préoccupé de l'apparence du gamin.  
-Ne discute pas et obéis!  
-Oui. Pétunia se dirigea vers la porte tout en parlant froidement : viens avec moi toi.

Harry se leva et avança aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, ne souhaitant pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette chambre avec son oncle.  
ONCLE, il détestait ce mot; pour lui, c'était signification de douleur. Ses parents le battaient, mais généralement avec leur magie contrairement à son oncle qui lui donnait des coups de pied, de poings ou avec tout objet qui était à portée de sa main. Les bleus et les coupures laissaient plus de séquelles qu'un doloris, que se soit physiquement ou psychologiquement.  
Harry suivit Pétunia impatient d'enlever la sensation de toucher qui perdurait pourtant des heures après son agression. Sa tante fit couler l'eau du bain et se retourna vers Harry.  
-Déshabille-toi et rentre dans le bain.  
-Oui répondit Harry poliment, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette sa tante à dos, déjà que la situation était tendue.

Pétunia avait toujours détesté Harry, il était le symbole de la réussite de Lily, cet enfant était la chose la plus belle qu'elle avait vue. Elle le détestait, car il représentait le bonheur de sa sœur parmi ses sorciers. Quand Lily avait reçu cette lettre, elle avait tourné le dos à sa famille qu'elle trouvait trop banale pour sa personne. Pétunia avait assisté à la destruction de sa famille; en effet après le départ de Lily, son père et sa mère avaient divorcé et sa mère était devenue dépressive, succombant à son état trois ans plus tard, retrouvée par sa fille de 14 ans, un couteau planté en pleine poitrine, allongée sur le sol de la cuisine. Son père, refusant de la recueillir, l'envoya en pensionnat, elle y rencontra Vernon qui la sortit de cet enfer. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle lui devait sa liberté.

Elle ne détestait pas Harry, car c'était un sorcier, mais pour elle, il représentait la vie que Lily lui avait arrachée, c'est elle qui aurait dû avoir un beau garçon mignon, souriant, intelligent et attachant. Dans sa famille Lily avait toujours fait la fierté de ses parents, c'est vrai elle était belle, intelligente et possédait un sourire angélique, mais derrière ce masque se cachait une personne vicieuse, méchante, égoïste et orgueilleuse. Pétunia avait été la seule à voir au travers de sa supercherie, en y réfléchissant Harry et elle étaient, tous les deux, victime du masque de Lily.  
Elle regretta de n'avoir jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

Elle se retourna et regarda Harry, il était entré dans le bain et se frottait le corps tellement fort qu'il en saigna. Pétunia, choquée, lui attrapa la main et cria  
-Que fais-tu ?! Tu veux t'arracher la peau !?  
Harry trembla violemment au contact de la main de sa tante sur sa peau  
-Je me lave. Répondit-il timidement.  
-Tu te fais mal à frotter aussi fort !  
-Mais je veux l'enlever ! Harry cria, surprise, Pétunia le lâcha et le regarda dans les yeux.  
-Que veux-tu enlever ? Sa voix était douce et calme, ce qui encouragea Harry à répondre :  
-La sensation de toucher qu'il m'a laissée.  
-Qui t'a touché? demanda Pétunia, horrifiée comprenant la gravité de la situation.  
-L'homme dans la rue. L'hésitation dans la voix de l'enfant força la femme à répondre doucement :  
-Quel homme ? Que t'a-t-il fait et quand ? Elle était très inquiète, certes la relation qu'elle avait avec Harry était faible voire même inexistante, mais elle ne supportait les agressions sexuelles.  
-Quand Vernon m'a jeté dehors hier, il voulait que je lui rapporte de l'argent et dans une rue cet homme m'a attrapé et à commencer à ... Harry tourna la tête et continua : mais il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout, je l'ai frappé et je me suis enfui.

Pétunia serra Harry dans ses bras, se rendant enfin compte de ses erreurs  
-Je peux t'aider Harry, mais je ne pourrai jamais aller à l'encontre de mon mari, le comprends-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, en encadrant le visage d'Harry de ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
-Oui, je comprends. Harry n'était pas idiot, il savait que si Pétunia l'aidait, ses parents viendraient le chercher et ce serait encore pire, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Pétunia changeait d'avis à son sujet, pourquoi l'aiderait-elle ? N'ayant trouvé aucune réponse, il lui demanda.  
-Mais pourquoi vous m'aidez?  
-Je me suis rendue compte que nous avions tous les deux été victimes des manipulations de Lily et c'est pour cela que je refuse que tu finisses comme moi, soumis à une vie que tu détestes. Maintenant sèche-toi, je t'amène des habits que Dubley avait il y a quelques années avant de devenir aussi gros que son père.  
Elle adressa un petit sourire à Harry et sortit.

Harry se sécha et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, il comprenait les choix de Pétunia, mais il avait vu cette femme lui lancer des regards haineux; bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais battu, il avait peur d'elle, mais décida d'attendre pour pouvoir juger la sincérité de ses paroles.  
Pétunia réapparut dans la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, un paquet de vêtements sous les bras.

-Tiens ce sont les vêtements de l'école de Dursley; chaque année, ils m'envoient l'uniforme, Dudley ne rentrant pas dedans, ils sont neufs et à ta taille.  
Elle lui tendit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche qui lui allaient parfaitement, Dudley allait dans une école prestigieuse malgré son niveau lamentable, son uniforme mettait en avant la richesse de l'établissement et faisait ressortir la beauté angélique d'Harry.  
Après avoir remercié Pétunia, Harry descendit dans le salon où l'attendait VerNon.  
Son oncle le jugea et sembla plus que satisfait du résultat, mais se contenta d'ordonner :  
-Monte dans la voiture, Pétunia ne m'attend pas pour manger ce soir.

-Après une demi-heure de trajet, la voiture s'arrêta devant une maison, ou plutôt un palace, en effet le propriétaire devait être riche pour posséder un tel terrain et cela ne rassurait pas du tout Harry. Vernon se retourna et lui adressa la parole pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage.

-Ne me fais pas honte gamin, tu restes sage et tu n'ouvres pas la bouche sauf si on te le demande ( Pas de sens pervers ;p)  
Harry acquiesça et descendit de la voiture à la suite de son oncle, ils arrivèrent devant un immense portail et Vernon sonna.  
-Oui, c'est pour quoi ? Répondit une voix à travers l'appareil  
-Nous avons rendez-vous avec monsieur Tapei.  
-Êtes-vous monsieur Dursley?  
-Oui  
-Bien entrez.

Le portail s'ouvrit et ils traversèrent la longue allée pour passer la porte ouverte qui débouchait dans un grand hall donnant accès à un immense escalier; un vieux majordome les accueillit, il les emmena dans une salle d'attente, les priant de bien vouloir s'asseoir en attendant que le maître vienne les chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, il n'était ni beau, ni moche, banal pour un millionnaire. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux noirs, il devait mesurer 1m80 et portait un pantalon noir suivi d'une chemise rouge et d'une cravate également noire. Il abordait une expression ennuyée et n'avait même pas jeté un regard à ses visiteurs. Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau, Vernon s'assit et ordonna à Harry de rester debout. En rentrant, Harry détailla la pièce, un grand bureau en verre se tenait au milieu surmonté d'un tas de papiers, à gauche de grandes fenêtres éclairaient la pièce et à droite trônaient de grandes armoires de rangement ainsi que plusieurs canapés et sièges installés en rond autour d'une petite table.

Quand monsieur Tapei regarda enfin le soit-disant beau garçon que Vernon devait lui présenter il se figeat. Devant lui se tenait un garçon magnifique, ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que la cendre et tombaient en cascade dans son dos, son visage était blanc porcelaine et ses yeux d'un vert éblouissant. S'il devait les décrire, pour lui, ils rassembleraient trois pierres précieuses: l'Émeraude, d'un vert profond bordant le contour de son œil pour envelopper la couleur plus claire de la pierre de Grenat qui elle se mélangerait avec douceur dans un vert clair Péridot et magnifique qui contournait une pupille noire et dense. Ses lèvres roses et son petit nez lui donnaient un air angélique qui contrastait avec les cheveux noirs et cendrés qui enveloppaient le corps du petit garçon telle l'emprise du diable. Ses habits cachaient son corps, mais il pouvait deviner un ventre plat, des jambes fines et une peau douce, même ses doigts fins et longs possédaient la grâce d'un pianiste.  
Harry, se sentant observé, détourna le regard et frissonna légèrement de dégoût, pourquoi cet homme le regardait comme ça ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, mais aurait préféré ne jamais savoir.

-Effectivement, c'est une vraie beauté que tu m'apportes là et les clients vont se bousculer pour l'acheter déclara-t-il vicieusement  
-Mais je l'espère bien. Répondit Vernon calmement  
Harry, comprenant la situation, hurla.  
-NON MAIS VOUS ETES MALADES! JAMAIS VOUS NE ME VENDREZ , JE SUIS UN HUMAIN, PAS UN MORCEAU DE VIANDE!  
Vermon se leva et gifla Harry tellement fort qu'il tomba. Il lui écrasa la main et annonça :  
-Je suis ton tuteur, tes parents t'ont donné à moi alors je fais ce que je veux et tu n'as rien à y redire.  
-VOUS ETES UN MONSTRE, JE NE VOUS APPARTIENS PAS!  
Vernon fit pression sur la main d'Harry ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.  
-Tu crois vraiment être en position pour me parler sur ce ton, gamin?  
Il le releva en le tirant par les cheveux et le força à rester debout près de son siège en emprisonnant fermement le poignet du garçon. Il regarda alors son partenaire et demanda :

-Alors que fait-on ?  
-Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconveniant, je vous l'achète pour une semaine, je ne vante pas les qualités de la marchandise sans l'avoir testée. Declara-t-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.  
-Bien sûr. Tant que ça me rapporte de l'argent, peu importe l'acheteur.

Harry, un peu sonné par la gifle et sa douleur au poignet, trembla de peur en entendant l'échange entre les deux hommes. La vérité le frappa durement, il allait être vendu comme esclave à des inconnus pour de l'argent qu'il ne toucherait surement jamais, pas qu'il veuille se prostituer, mais c'était encore pire dans ses conditions.

-Bien alors je te propose un contrat de 22 000$ par jour.(environ 20 000 euros) Quelles sont tes conditions pour l'enfant ?  
-Tu as tous les droits à condition qu'il n'ait pas de marques visibles, qu'il ait encore toute sa tête et qu'il n'ai pas d'handicap physique comme l'incapacité de marcher. Ses parents viennent le chercher dans 4 ans et il doit être capable d'aller à l'école sans être soupsonné de maltraitance.  
-Ses parents vont s'en rendre compte si je lui laisse des cicatrices.  
-Oui, mais les conditions que je t'ai donnés sont celles de ses parents le jour où ils ont déposé le garçon devant chez nous.  
-Je vois, alors marché conclu, je prépare un contrat, patiente deux minutes.

Tapei sortit de la pièce et Harry tremblait, cet homme allait l'acheter dans quelques minutes, il fallait qu'il réagisse, mais la poigne de son oncle était trop forte pour s'en défaire alors dans un élan d'adrénaline, il agrippa son poignet, leva sa main et cogna violemment celle de son oncle sur le siège. Un craquement d'os se fit entendre et l'homme lâcha le poignet fin d'Harry pour tenir le sien en criant de douleur. Le petit garçon courut alors jusqu'à la porte aussi vite que possible, il eut un bon au cœur au moment où sa main toucha la poignée, pensant pouvoir enfin sortir de cet enfer, mais la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il eût le temps de la pousser et une main l'attrapa violemment, le retourna de façon à ce qu'il se trouve dos à son agresseur. Il voulut crier mais un mouchoir imbibé d'un liquide lui couvrit le visage, avant de se rendre compte de la situation, ses jambes flanchèrent, et sa vue se troubla. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était inconscient dans les bras d'un homme. Celui-ci le porta et le coucha sur un des sofas de la pièce pour ensuite se diriger vers l'autre personne présente dans la pièce qui se tenait le poignet en glapissant de douleur.

-Je me suis permis de l'endormir pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas, ce serait dommage qu'une si belle proie s'enfuit.  
Vernon leva les yeux et rencontra ceux remplis de malice de Tapei.  
-Cet enculé m'a brisé le poignet!  
Tapei, ne se souciant pas de l'état de son visiteur, lui présenta le contrat en annonçant :  
-J'aime bien les enfants sauvages, ça me donne tout le plaisir de les dresser.  
L'oncle d'Harry signa le papier et prit l'argent déposé dans une mallette apportée par le majordome avant de dépasser la porte du barreau  
-Je vous revois dans une semaine monsieur Tapei. Et sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit laissant le pauvre garçon inconscient avec son nouveau maître.

De retour à la maison, il ne répondit pas aux questions de Pétunia qui finit par arrêter d'en poser, priant simplement pour qu'Harry aille bien, même si elle savait bien ce que son mari avait fait.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il avait mal à la tête et ses idées étaient embrouillées. _"_ Où suis-je, c'est tout doux et suis sur un lit ?Ce n'est pas normal, dans mon placard, je dors sur un vieux matelas. _  
_Il se redressa et observa la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. _"_ Je ne suis pas chez les Dursley, alors où je suis et pourquoi mon poignet me fait si mal ? _  
_Il le regarda et au moment où ses yeux se fixèrent sur la marque rouge présente autour de celui-ci, tout lui revint en mémoire:son agression dans la rue, la réaction de son oncle et surtout le contrat qui le liait à ce Tapei. _"_ Merde! _"_ Fut l'unique mot qui lui échappa alors qu'il se levait dans l'espoir de partir sans être vu. _  
_Au moment où il essaya de descendre du lit, quelque chose lui agrippa le pied le faisant tomber du lit dans un vacarme alarmant provoqué par le son de sa tête cognant contre le sol. _S_ onné, il se releva et souleva la couette doucement craignant de découvrir quelque chose d'horrible et il avait pied était menotté aux barreaux du lit, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. _"_ Ça aurait été trop facile sinon" lui souffla sa ne pouvait pas se taire celle-là !Jura-t-il intérieurement. _  
_Harry se rassit dans le lit et essaya en vain de tirer ses chaînes dans l'espoir de se dé ès une demi-heure de tentatives, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir laissant entrer Tapei. _  
_

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il comme si tout allait bien.  
-Ça irait mieux si j'étais loin d'ici! Cracha Harry.  
Tapei se leva et le frappa tellement fort qu'il tomba sur le matelas.  
-Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça! Tu me dois la soumission totale!  
-Jamais ! Cria Harry  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir. Annonça vicieusement l'homme en montant sur le lit.  
Il s'approcha d'Harry qui reculait le plus possible jusqu'à être bloqué par l'attache à sa cheville. Tapei attrapa ses cheveux et les lui tira pour mettre sa tête à la même hauteur que la sienne.  
-Lâche-moi!  
-Non se contenta de répondre l'homme avant d'embrasser violemment Harry.  
Pour se défendre, il mordit la langue de cet inconnu à l'en faire saigner, celui-ci jura et cracha le sang qui coulait le long de sa bouche pendant qu'Harry essuyait les traces de sang sur le coin de ses lèvres faisant ressortir le côté diabolique de l'enfant. (j'adore trop ce geste ça fait tellement sexy)  
-Connard! Cria Tapei, tu vas le regretter.

Il détacha la cheville du garçon et le jeta par terre, il se leva et commença à le frapper. Il lui donnait de violents coups de pied dans le ventre, ne faisant plus attention aux conditions fixées par Vernon. Le garçon se mordait la main, ne voulant pas donner à son agresseur la satisfaction de l'entendre crier. Il voyait trouble et commençais à cracher du sang, sa magie s'affolait, ne pouvant pas le soigner assez vite à cause des sorts de restriction imposés par ses géniteurs. Harry pensait que la fin était venue, mais les coups de pied s'arretèrent et il entendit une voix avant de sombrer  
-J'ai failli le tuer, il faut vraiment que je me contrôle, mais il va le sentir passer, on ne me mord pas!

Harry se réveilla le lendemain en sursaut au contact d'un liquide froid sur sa peau. Il constata vite qu'il était debout, les bras tenus en l'air par une corde bien trop serrée, lui entaillant les poignets. Quand il releva la tête, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Tapei un verre d'eau vide dans la main.  
-Alors réveillé gamin ?  
Harry ne répondit pas. L'homme se contenta de continuer :  
-Vois-tu, il y a deux choses que je déteste: la première c'est d'être dérangé pendant mon travail et la deuxième d'avoir mal. Il laissa la phrase en suspend et contourna Harry pour lui souffler au creux de l'oreille  
-Mais j'adore appendre aux petits enfants mal élevés comme toi à se soumettre.  
Harry laissa échapper un rire sarcastique avant de répondre :  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu me fais tellement pitié que je suis incapable de te prendre au sérieux. Il poussa un cri de douleur en sentant du cuir fouetter violemment son dos, laissant sûrement une marque rouge sous sa chemise.  
-Et bien, je vais t'apprendre à me respecter!

Il continua ses coups de fouet encore et encore lacérant la peau d'Harry sans pour autant lui laisser des marques trop importantes, ce serait dommage de gâcher un si beau corps avec des cicatrices horribles.  
Il continua des heures et des heures à faire souffrir Harry de différentes façons, sa chemise blanche devint tintée de rouge vif, ses yeux s'assombrirent, ses cheveux s'emmêlaient et sons corps souffrait. Les seules fois où il avait le droit de se reposer furent pendant le repas de Tapei ou lors de ses évanouissements fréquents mais qui se raréfiaient de jour en jour, à croire qu'il s'était habitué à souffrir à tel point qu'il ne le sentait plus. Le vieux majordome venait le soigner et le nourrir quand il le pouvait. Ce traitement dura quatre jours, Harry n'en pouvait plus, c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque ici, mais la seule chose positive, c'est que son agresseur ne l'avait pas encore touché

sexuellement et Harry redoutait ce jour plus que tout; il avait tout perdu et il voulait au moins offrir sa virginité à la personne qu'il aimerait, s'il trouveait un jour son âme-soeur.

Le cinquième jour vers trois heures de l'après-midi Harry était toujours debout au milieu de la chambre, il portait une chemise deux fois trop grande lui arrivant aux genoux, ses jambes mises à nue par l'absence de pantalon, mais heureusement pour lui, il portait un boxer. Tapei adorait habiller ses victimes pour mieux admirer son chef d'oeuvre. Pour lui rien n'était plus sexy qu'un petit garçon couvert de sang, les vêtements déchirés, mais il n'allait surement pas se priver d'admirer les fines jambes d'Harry et ses pieds tout fins qui touchaient à peine le sol. Tapei lui donnait des décharges électriques plus ou moins fortes, il adorait voir son corps se tendre au contact de l'électricité, il se délectait des cris de douleur et des larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de l'enfant. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait plus la force de résister, et même de respirer, il suffoquait quand son corps s'arquait au contact des barres de fer qui conduisaient le courant sur sa peau. Sa magie ne lui répondait plus depuis trois jours, elle ne le soignait plus et c'est ce qui l'avait fait souffrir le plus, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il la sentait, elle était enfermée dans son corps, se débattant contre les chaînes imposées par Dumbledore. Sa précieuse magie se brisait de l'intérieur, le détruisant au passage, il voulait que tout s'arrête, il ne voulait plus ressentir la douleur, il voulait qu'on le prenne dans les bras et qu'on lui dise simplement que tout était fini, que tout allait bien, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais il ne pouvait nier que ce cauchemar était sa réalité. Il le savait et avait conscience qu'il mourrait, soit dans le monde des moldus, abusé et assassiné, soit dans le monde des sorciers, tués par un mangemort en sauvant son frère alors qu'il aurait préféré le laisser crever, ou encore tué par sa propre famille. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié, il voulait juste sombrer dans un grand océan où tout serait terminé.  
Tapei dut sentir ce changement chez le garçon, car il arrêta et posa ses instruments, il posa ses doigts sous le menton d'Harry et le releva doucement pour plonger son regard dans celui rempli de larmes du sorcier.

-Tu as tenu plus longtemps que toutes mes autres victimes, je suis impressionné. As-tu compris que tu me devais obéissance ?  
Harry, ne trouvant pas les forces d'ouvrir la bouche, acquiesça en hochant la tête avec l'espoir que Tapei le laisserait tranquille.  
-Parfait, maintenant nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Il déboutonna la chemise d'Harry bouton pour bouton, se délectant de la peau douce du garçon. Comme il n'avait pas utilisé d'objets tranchants, sa peau n'était pas recouverte du liquide de vie et il pouvait y promener ses mains sans risquer de se tâcher. Harry, comprenant la situation, ouvrit la bouche et souffla un "non" aussi faible qu'une brise d'été. Tapei rigola sous la plainte du sorcier et lui murmura d'une voix douce à l'oreille.  
-Chut, tout va bien.  
Harry trembla, cette voix lui donnait l'impression qu'on parlait à une bête effrayée pour mieux la capturer. Les mains de Tapei parcoururent le corps d'Harry, profitant de chaque centimètre carré, l'embrassant par moment, cela dégoûtait Harry, mais il n'avait plus la force de protester, il sentait ses forces le quitter. Tapei s'apprêtait à descendre le boxer d'Harry quand quelqu'un frappa contre la porte. Tapei sut tout de suite que son majordome se tenait derrière la porte à sa façon de toquer et il parla d'une voix remplie de colère.

-Je t'avais interdit de me déranger pendant que je m'amusais!  
-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais monsieur Hadès vous demande.

À cette réponse Harry vit son agresseur blanchir comme si on lui annonçait que la mort elle-même se trouvait dans son salon. Il trouvait ça étrange de se faire appeler Hadès, mais il avait la tête qui tournait tellement qu'il ne fut pas capable d'aligner deux pensées à la suite, il entendit tout de même Tapei lui dire:

\- Je reviens, on n'en a pas finit.  
Avant de sombrer dans une semi-inconscience. C'était bizarre comme sensation, il était encore réveillé, mais pas conscient pour autant.

Tapei sortit de la pièce et s'avança tremblant jusqu'au salon où l'attendait son invité. Quand il ouvrit la porte massive en bois, son regard tomba sur l'homme charismatique assis dans son canapé, détendu, une cigarette à la main. Hadès, comme son surnom utilisé pour le nommer dans le milieu des affaires, était un pur démon même si son apparence ne le montrait pas. En effet, il était grand, dans les 1m85, musclé sans trop l'être, ses cheveux était blond pâle lui arrivant dans la nuque et séparés en deux mèches pour lui retomber devant ses yeux violet contenants des nuances de gris, une longue cicatrice partait du milieu de son front pour se finir au-dessus de l'œil gauche, cachée par ses cheveux tandis qu'une autre partait du bout de la première pour traverser son œil et venir jusqu'au milieu de sa joue. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre son œil était toujours intact. Hadès avait donc, à part ses cicatrices, un visage attirant et abordant une expression plutôt neutre. ( je me suis inspiré d'un personale de manga réel si vous voulez le voir, c'est tsukuyo version mâle oui parce qu'au début, c'est une femme, dans l'animé gintama )

Hadès tourna la tête vers lui et parla d'une voie forte et calme.  
-J'espère que tu as l'argent.  
-Laissez-moi encore un mois. Implora Tapei  
Hades se leva, le dominant de par sa taille et son charisme.  
-Tu as déjà quatre mois de retard alors si je n'ai pas l'argent maintenant, je me ferai une joie de vendre tes organes pour l'obtenir.  
-Non, pitié, je vais trouver de quoi vous payer.

Hades n'était pas un vulgaire petit dealeur ou autre, non, il était au-dessus de Tapei, c'était le chef de la mafia anglaise, craint par tous les autres mafieux. Il était respecté et était à l'origine du traité entre les plus grands patrons pour éviter les guerres de gangs: chacune des organisations mafieuses comme la Japonaise, l'italienne et autres possédait un territoire proportionnel à sa puissance et avaient le contrôle absolu de toutes les actions qui s'y échangeaient. Grâce à lui cela faisait plus de 10 ans qu'aucune guerre de gang n'avait éclaté. Il était apparu du jour au lendemain et avait détrôné le précédent chef à l'âge de 17 ans, imposant le respect; à maintenant 27 ans, il était toujours aussi respecté et pouvait se venter de posséder une Famille au sein de son organisation. En effet les membres de la mafia anglaise n'étaient pas fidèles à leur chef par peur, mais par respect et c'était ce qui les rendait si puissants.

De toute sa splendeur, il regardait ce microbe recroquevillé sur le sol, le suppliant de lui laisser du temps pour trouver l'argent. Hadès n'aurait aucun scrupule à le tuer, il savait que Tapei vendait des enfants et trouvait ça inhumain, il n'était certes pas un ange, mais ne supportait pas le commerce que dirigeait Tapei. Il se désintéressa rapidement des gémissements incessants de l'homme et remarqua alors le majordome passant dans le couloir en courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient transportant fermement dans ses bras des bandages et toutes sortes de médicaments, un tilt se fit alors dans sa tête. Il avait eu vent du caractère sadique de Tapei et mêlant cela à son attraction pour les enfants, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que dans cette maison se trouvait un pauvre gamin qui n'avait rien demandé, agonissant suite aux traitements de Tapei. Il se retourna alors vers celui-ci et lui ordonna de rester dans la pièce et que, si par malheur il en sortait, il se ferait un plaisir de le vendre à la mafia japonaise qui avait une rancœur contre lui. Il sortit alors précipitamment du salon dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir perdu le majordome, il le suivit sans bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il pensat être les appartements de Tapei. Quand il entra, il remarqua tout d'abord le sang présent un peu partout dans la pièce avant de tomber sur une silhouette qu'il jugeait trop fine pour être en bonne santé, allongée sur le sol à côté du majordome qui tout doucement lui retirait les liens pour avoir accès à ses blessures. Hadès se précipita vers le corps et attrapant le bras du majordome en disant :

-Laissez-moi vous aider.  
La personne agée sembla le juger du regard avant d'acquiéscer silencieusement.  
Hadès enleva donc la chemise du garçon inconscient, blanchissant en découvrant les plaies présentes sur tout le corps. Ce n'étaient pas de simples bandages qui le soigneront, il lui fallait des soins d'urgence et il en trouverait auprès du médecin de la mafia. Il se retourna alors vers le majordome et lui demanda tout en bandant les blessures de Harry.  
-Qui est-il et depuis combien de temps est-il ici?  
-Il s'apelle Harry et son oncle l'a vendu à monsieur Tapei il y a cinq jours.  
-Je vais l'emmener avec moi ou il succombera à ses blessures; chez moi, il disposera de soins et de médecins qualifiés.  
-Le maître ne voudra malheureusement pas vous le laisser, il semble éprouver un besoin morbide envers cet enfant.  
Hadès grimaça et ajouta :  
-Il ne pourra pas faire autrement que d'accepter. Il enleva sa veste pour l'enrouler autour des épaules de l'enfant avant de le porter comme une princesse le plus délicatement possible. Il se rendit alors dans le salon et annonça à Tapei  
-Je prends l'enfant avec moi.  
-Non!  
-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire et si j'apprends que tu continues tes trafics d'enfants tu pourras te cacher où tu voudras, je te retrouverai et te tuerai, je ne tolère pas ce genre de trafics.  
-Mais son oncle vient le chercher dans deux jours. Tenta-t-il.  
-Et bien dirige le vers moi s'il désire reprendre l'enfant.  
Sur ces mots, il partit, adressant un signe de tête au majordome, il traversa le jardin et atteignit la voiture où l'attendait son bras droit. Celui-ci ne posa pas de question et démarra le plus vite possible comprenant l'état critique de l'enfant dans les bras de son chef.  
Hadès serra le petit garçon dans ses bras et pour calmer ses cauchemars, il murmura :  
"Tout va bien maintenant..."

J'espère que ça vous a plus et surtout, je tiens à me ré excuser pour l'attente, mais pendant ses vacances, je n'avais pas d'ordinateur à disposition et ma tablette fait beuger les applications de traitement de texte donc ça à été le bordel;p  
Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons qui est Hadès et quels est son nom, mais surtout comment Harry va réagir par rapport à la venue de ce "sauveur" en quelque sorte.  
Je vous souhaite JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE un peu en retard.

Ma bêta vous souhaite aussi un joyeux noel et je tiens a la remercier, ce chapitre n'aurai jamais vu le jour sans elle ;)


	5. Chapter 4 nouvelle famille

Hey tout le monde

Je voulais annoncer que sur mon profil, j'ai écrit quelques résumés de fictions que j'ai en tête depuis quelque temps et je vous demande de voter pour celle que vous préférez, bien sûr celles choisies sera secondaire et je continuerai prioritairement ma première fiction. 

Même si je met beaucoup de temps à publier je n'abandonnerai pas cette ficiton je le jure sur mon nom d'auteur :p  
Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai décidé de changer un peu ma façon de présenter mes chapitres, je les ai trouvés trop compact et pas assez et assez désagréables à lire alors j'ai décidé d'espacer un peu tout ça, je vous demande de me dire dans les commentaires si vous préférez comme ça ou comme mes anciens chapitres.

 **IMPORTANT CONCERNANT CETTE FICTION** : en m'imaginant la fin de cette histoire, j'ai pensé à changer les couples, ne vous inquiétez pas Harry restera avec Draco et Tom, mais l'histoire ne se finirait peut être pas sur un threesome, si c'est le cas Harry sortira avec Tom en dernier.(Draco ne mourra pas ou du moins je ne pense pas)

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends vos reviews avec impatience :)

 **Chapitre 4 nouvelle famille**

Le majordome conduisit aussi vite que possible ayant compris la gravité des blessures de l'enfant. Il voyait bien à travers le rétroviseur, l'inquiétude sous le masque d'impassibilité de son ami.  
Arrivé à une intersection, Hadès laissa échapper 3 mots qui scellèrent le destin du petit garçon.

-A la maison.

En effet, il aurait pu faire le choix de déposer cet enfant dans un hôpital et de partir, mais à la place, il voulait intégrer cet enfant à sa famille, il ressentait une attirance forte pour cet enfant, la même attirance qu'il avait ressentie lors de sa rencontre avec les autres membres de sa famille. Un lien inébranlable et construit sur la loyauté et l'amour.  
« Pour toujours et à jamais » tel était leur force.

La voiture redémarra dans un grand coup d'accélérateur et le chauffeur suivit le chemin choisi par le mafieux, pendant que celui-ci maintenait le petit garçon dans une étreinte douce, espérant ainsi le tirer de ses cauchemars.  
Hadès était peut-être un criminel craint par ses ennemis, mais c'était avant tout un homme entouré de sa famille, aussi particulière soit-elle.  
Après un trajet interminable, le chauffeur descendit et ouvrit la portière, permettant ainsi à son patron de sortir avec le corps du jeune enfant. Le chauffeur se précipita vers la porte, Hadès le suivant. 

Au moment où il l'ouvrit, une jeune femme se déboula dans l'entrée en criant joyeusement

-Alors Tapei s'est fait dessus, vous ...

Mais en remarquant l'air sombre sur le visage de son ami, elle descendit son regard vers le petit garçon dans ses bras et écarquilla les yeux, tout en portant par réflexe sa main devant sa bouche et souffla

-Oh mon dieu

Hadès la sortit de sa contemplation

-Va chercher Lydia, il ne tiendra pas longtemps, qu'elle me rejoigne dans ma chambre avec tout son matériel.

Son ton était dure et froid, mais la jeune femme ne s'en préoccupa pas et courut exécuter les demandes de son ami.

Pendant ce temps Hadès amena Harry dans sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit.  
Il eut alors l'occasion de pouvoir détailler son visage. Il était très pâle, avait les cheveux emmêlés et le visage creusé, mais possédait malgré tout une certaine beauté poussant toute personne le contemplant à être attiré par son aura.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et lisses encadrant un visage fin et de beaux yeux bleu clair, elle se dirigea vers le lit où Harry dormait d'un sommeil agité et fiévreux.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme posté à son chevet et lui dit

-C'est étrange que tu ramènes quelqu'un à la maison, qu'il soit souffrant ou non.

L'homme se leva et laissa le petit garçon aux mains du médecin en annonçant

-Je me suis en quelque sorte vu en lui, alors sauve-le comme tu l'as fait pour moi il y a quelques années.

Soulagé de savoir Harry entre de bonnes mains, il descendit dans le salon pour se servir un verre d'alcool et ne fut que peu surpris d'y découvrir toute sa famille qui visiblement attendait une explication. Il s'accouda au bar, se servit un verre de cognac et s'assit sous les regards curieux, inquiets ou indifférents de certains.  
Certes ses habitants faisaient partie de la mafia et étaient sous les ordres d'Hadès, mais ils formaient une vraie famille, en dehors du travail de gang il n'y avait aucune hiérarchie entre ses membres, tous liés par un lien du cœur.

Hadès était considéré comme le "papa", Lydia la "maman".

Sébastian, le chauffeur d'Hadès (oui c'est à cause de son nom qu'il a été désigné comme chauffeur par les autres membres de la famille), avait les cheveux noirs lui encadrant le visage et les yeux d'un bleu nuit profond.

Judie, la jeune femme aux cheveux marron et bouclés retenus en un chignon désordonné et aux yeux vert foncé qui, derrière une apparence frêle, cachait une femme forte ayant du caractère.

Mike était un jeune homme costaud, les cheveux bruns en brosse, une cicatrice sous l'oeil droit et un sourire joyeux illuminant son visage.  
Et enfin Akashi, les cheveux rouges mi-long et ébouriffés, les yeux ambres et un visage impassible, mais sa famille savait que derrière cette façade se cachait un jeune homme sensible et protecteur envers les personnes qu'il aimait et sans pitié contre celles qu'il considérait comme une menace.

Judie mit fin au silence pesant en demandant à Hadès:

-Comment va le petit ?

-Il va bien, Lydia s'en occupe.

-Qui c'est ? Intervient Mike en fronçant les sourcils, c'est rare que tu ramènes quelqu'un et surtout un petit garçon de son âge chez nous.

-Je l'ai trouvé chez Tapei et je ne l'aurai sûrement pas ramené chez lui, d'après ce que j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre, son oncle l'aurait vendu et il est fort probable que ses parents soient morts.

-Le pauvre enfant. Comment s'appelle-t-il? Souffla Lydia d'une voix triste

-Harry, je ne connais pas son nom de famille et j'ai très peu d'informations sur lui Répondit Hadès

-Tu vas le garder ici ? La voix d'Akashi s'éleva pour la première fois dans la pièce depuis le début de la conversation.

-Cela ne dépendra que de lui, mais il va sûrement être traumatisé à son réveil.

-Ça fera un nouvel arrivant dans la famille s'il reste. Déclara Mike d'un ton joyeux.

Quand la nuit fut tombée, Lydia descendit et s'assit, épuisée, dans un fauteuil du salon.  
Tout le monde attendit que la femme parle.

-J'ai plusieurs choses à vous annoncer, voulez-vous un rapport détaillé? Demanda-t-elle calmement ?

-Oui vas-y, nous t'écoutons. Répondit Hadès.

-Tout d'abord, il souffre de carences alimentaires qui datent de son enfance, longtemps avant son arrivée chez Tapei. Sa peau est trop blanche, je soupçonne sa famille de l'avoir enfermé dans un endroit sombre, comme une cave ou un placard.

Suite à ces premières révélations, Judie avait les larmes aux yeux et la colère était largement visible sur le visage de Mike, mais les autres habitants cachaient derrière leur expression impassible un sentiment de haine et de tristesse envers Tapei on ne touchait pas aux enfants! C'était un principe qui tenait à cœur à chacun des habitants de cette maison.

-Il a aussi quelques côtes cassées et des marques de coups assez importantes, mais ce ne sont pas les plus importantes, les marques de brûlures présentes sur tout son corps montrent qu'il a été torturé avec ce que je pense être des décharges électriques et de la chaleur sous formes d'eau chaude ou autre. Suite à cette forme de torture, ses nerfs sont gravement atteints et tout mouvement lui sera donc très difficile voire presque impossible et surtout très douloureux pendant un certain temps.  
Il est également très fatigué et empreint à une forte fièvre qu'il faudra surveiller, je pense qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant trois jours.  
À son réveil, il faudra lui éviter tout stress donc Hadès, tu t'occuperas de lui et on le présentera à tout le monde lorsqu'il sera prêt à supporter la présence de plusieurs personnes à côté de lui. Les séquelles psychologiques sont malheureusement les plus graves sur ce genre de cas, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous le rappeler, je pense.

À cette phrase, tous les membres de la famille regardaient dans le vide comme plongés dans de nombreux souvenirs douloureux.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Hadès s'occupa d'Harry, veillant sur son sommeil agité, déposant un linge mouillé sur son front pour faire baisser la fièvre le troisième jour en début de soirée, la fièvre avait baissé et le petit garçon montrait des signes de réveil, Hadès attendit donc calmement qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Harry ouvrit les yeux tout doucement, encore à moitié endormi, il commença à regarder autour de lui.  
Il fut tout d'abord étonné de se trouver dans un lit très confortable, son dernier souvenir remontait à la venue du majordome avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette pièce, elle était éclairée par le coucher de soleil traversant les grandes fenêtres, le rouge du soleil planait dans la chambre et cela détendit Harry, il n'avait pas peur de cette couleur et la trouvait même apaisante.  
Il l'associait à un sentiment de sérénité, poussant toute personne qui la contemplait à se laisser bercer par cette lueur vermillon. Regarder l'astre se coucher avait toujours émerveillé Harry, car même s'il ne pouvait assister à ce phénomène que peu de fois, il trouvait le spectacle encore plus beau à chaque regard, comme si ce soleil le poussait à vivre pour pouvoir le contempler encore et encore.

Il commença toutefois à détailler la pièce plus attentivement, il était dans un grand lit ayant le dossier appuyé contre le mur, il était placé au centre d'un mur de la pièce donnant à sa droite une vue magnifique à travers les grandes fenêtres. En se redressant légèrement malgré la douleur qui lui tailladait le dos, les bras et les jambes, il pouvait apercevoir un petit salon avec un canapé et quelques sièges en velours et en cuir encadrants une petite table en bois ainsi qu'un grand balcon en face du lit.  
Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une si belle chambre dans le manoir pensa-t-il, mais il avait déjà vu la chambre de Tapei et elle était beaucoup moins belle et apaisante que celle-ci alors pourquoi ne l'utilisait-il pas ? Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas dans le manoir de son persécuteur.  
La panique se fit sentir, il commença à respirer difficilement et à se poser plein de questions. Pourquoi n'était-il plus chez Tapei? Est ce qu'il l'avait vendu ? Si c'était vrai, chez qui était-il? Son acheteur était-il plus cruel que Tapei? Est-ce qu'il l'avait vendu ?

C'est à ce moment qu'Hadès se manifesta par un raclement de gorge, Harry tourna la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent pour la première fois ceux de l'inconnu. Il eut alors un mouvement de recul qui le fit grimacer et gémir de douleur, à chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait, sa vue se troublait et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.  
Hadès s'avança calmement près du lit, mais resta à une distance suffisante pour ne pas effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà le petit garçon. Il s'assit alors sur le bord du lit et parla d'une voix calme et chaude.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hadès, et même si cela peut te paraître impossible sache que je ne te veux aucun mal.

Harry paniquait, il tremblait et se recroquevillait en boule, mais ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à quitter ceux de la personne à côté du lit, malgré le fait qu'il soit tétanisé, il réussit à laisser échapper un mot à moitié étouffé "où ?"  
Hadès comprit la demande d'Harry et avança tout doucement sa main en la déplaçant sur le lit, il prit alors délicatement la main tremblante d'Harry et effectua de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main à l'aide de son pouce pour essayer de la décontracter, ce qui ne marcha qu'à moitié.

-Tu es chez moi, dans ma maison et tu y es en sécurité.  
Harry cherchait à déceler un mensonge dans la voix ou dans le regard de l'homme, mais il n'y trouva aucune trace il se détendit alors un peu plus, mais resta sur ses gardes. Il rassembla tout son courage pour poser une autre question à cet inconnu dont il pensait déjà avoir la réponse.

-Vous m'avez acheté ?

Hadès eut un regard triste et resserra sa prise sur la main d'Harry

-Non, je ne t'ai pas acheté, et je ne ferai jamais ce genre de choses. Harry devint plus attentif, se demandant pourquoi cet homme lui cachait qu'il l'avait juste acheté à Tapei.

Hadès comprenait très bien pourquoi le garçon doutait et continua sa réponse en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je parlais avec Tapei et le majordome a attiré mon attention à cause de son regard inquiet et en colère alors je suis sorti de la pièce et je l'ai suivi, arrivé dans une chambre, je t'ai vu évanoui. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai pris la décision de t'emmener avec moi et de te soigner, je n'ai jamais approuvé le commerce de Tapei et je vais y mettre un terme. Déclara-t-il d'un ton dur et déterminé sur la fin de sa révélation.

-Que vais-je devenir ? Demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante, il n'avait pas envie de retourner chez son oncle, mais avait du mal à croire que l'homme le recueillerait sans rien demander en retour.

-Nous parlerons de ça plus tranquillement lorsque tu seras moins fatigué, mais je te promets que je ne te renverrai ni chez ton oncle, ni chez ce malade si tu ne veux pas y aller.

Harry ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais une petite partie de son cœur lui disait de faire confiance à cet homme, c'était un sentiment très étrange qui l'envahissait, mais très agréable.

-Je vais te laisser la nuit pour réfléchir, si tu as un problème n'hésite pas.

Le petit garçon n'osa pas demander au monsieur de rester avec lui, car il avait peur du noir et il commençait à avoir l'espoir qu'il disait vrai et qu'il était en sécurité, Harry avait peur qu'en sortant, cet homme détruise tout et que tout ceci ne soit juste le fruit de son imagination, qu'il se réveillerait une fois de plus allongé sur le sol dans la chambre de son agresseur. 

La nuit, les habitants de la maison furent réveillés par des cris de terreur et de douleur provenant de la chambre d'Harry. Hadès, suivi de sa famille, se précipita vers la chambre ils y découvrirent une masse tremblante et gémissante roulée en boule sous la couette. Le mafieux sous le choc eut le réflexe de se précipiter vers le lit pour toucher Harry dans l'espoir de le réveiller, mais lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Il comprit alors qu'il avait tout d'abord fait une grave erreur en touchant le petit garçon, mais aussi qu'il avait devant lui un sorcier très puissant vu la vitesse et la force avec laquelle il avait été projeté.  
Il se releva sous le regard choqué des autres habitants à qui il demanda de sortir de la chambre sauf Lydia qui devait être là en cas de problème, puis se dirigea vers le lit et s'abaissa au niveau d'Harry lui parlant d'une voix douce espérant le sortir de son cauchemar.

-Harry, tout va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre ici, tu n'es plus là-bas...

Au bout de deux heures à lui parler Harry réussit à se réveiller et à devenir lucide. Il reconnut alors la personne qui lui parlait et s'affola en remarquant le sang coulant sur le côté de la tête du visage de l'homme.  
Il sentit alors que sa magie s'était manifestée, car elle tourbillonnait encore autour de lui et devina facilement que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de cette blessure. Cet homme l'avait aidé et il se sentit atrocement coupable de l'avoir blessé, ça avait été la première personne à lui parler gentiment et à ne pas lui crier dessus lorsqu'il posait des questions.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il tendit alors sa petite main tremblante vers la plaie. Hadès le laissa faire, heureux de voir que le petit garçon n'avait pas peur de le toucher, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une petite lueur s'échappe des doigts d'Harry pour caresser la plaie, sa magie s'échappant sous forme d'une lumière couleur or, refermant sa blessure en quelques secondes, ne laissant aucune trace.  
La main d'Harry était toujours posée contre son ancienne blessure, choqué par ce phénomène l'homme posa sa main sur celle du petit garçon. Il vit s'installer une expression de terreur sur le visage du sorcier et comprit son inquiétude. Il détacha alors la petite main de son visage et la ramena devant lui pour la serrer tendrement, il regarda avec douceur le petit garçon tremblant et parla calmement.

-Harry, je ne te veux aucun mal, ne t'en veux pas pour la blessure, c'était de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais dû te toucher par surprise.

Il percevait dans le regard de l'enfant, la crainte et l'hésitation.

-Je sais que tu es un sorcier, Harry se tendit instantanément et se renferma encore plus.

-Je ne vais pas te traiter de monstre et te battre Harry, je suis également un sorcier

Il vit alors le petit garçon souffler et se détendre légèrement chez les moldus, les sorciers étaient souvent rejetés ou abandonnés par leurs familles, Hadès avait vu des centaines d'enfants traités de monstre à cause de leur particularité.

-Je viens du monde des sorciers, mais à cause de mon statut de cracmol je suis venu habiter avec les moldus. Toutes les autres personnes dans cette maison, que je considère comme ma famille, connaissent mon secret et ne te traiteront jamais mal à cause de ça Harry. La magie est quelque chose de neutre et son utilisation varie suivant les intentions de la personne qui s'en sert. La tienne est merveilleuse Harry, tu as guéri ma blessure avec ta magie, certes je n'étais pas gravement blessé, mais un jour ton pouvoir sauvera peut-être la vie de quelqu'un qui t'est cher ne perds jamais ça de vue, promis ? La magie n'est ni mauvaise, ni bonne mais les hommes le sont.

Harry avait écouté avec admiration ce que lui disait l'homme et sentit que sa magie réagissait favorablement aux propos d'Hadès en dansant autour de lui.

-Promis répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais il baissa les yeux et s'excusa d'une petite voix tremblante : je suis désolé pour votre blessure.

-Ce n'est rien, c'était de ma faute et ta magie a seulement voulu te protéger.

-Mais... Je comprends ...pas déclara Harry en regardant ses mains, je ne sentais plus ma magie depuis trois jours, comme si elle avait disparu.

-Calme-toi lui répondis Hadès doucement, je pense que suite à tes nombreuses blessures, elle a dû être trop sollicitée et a retrouvé de l'énergie lentement. Comme j'ai un peu de magie en moi, elle a dû s'en servir pour se manifester.

-Vous pouvez utiliser votre magie ? Demanda Harry timidement. Le sujet des cracmol était tabou dans le monde des sorciers alors il ne connaissait que très peu de choses à ce sujet.

-Oui, j'ai appris à me servir du peu de magie que j'ai pour lire les sentiments des gens, j'ai comme une sorte de petit don qui me permet de sonder les sentiments des personnes qui m'entourent. Je sais que personne n'aime que je m'en serve pour lire leurs émotions, mais je l'ai fait avec toi lors de notre première conversation et je m'en excuse.

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes quittes alors. Dit-il alors en rigolant.

En entendant ce bruit cristallin sortir de la bouche de l'enfant, tout le monde eut un sourire aux lèvres.  
Les habitants cachés derrière la porte repartirent sans un bruit se coucher, soulagés de voir qu'Harry allait mieux. Lydia, elle, resta examiner pour s'assurer qu'il allait mieux.  
Se rendant compte de sa présence Harry sursauta, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur sous ce mouvement soudain, il regarda Hadès avec inquiétude.

-Harry, permets-moi de te présenter Lydia.

Une jeune femme s'avança, l'enfant la trouva magnifique, on aurait dit une fée ou un ange.

-C'est elle qui t'a soignée lorsque je t'ai ramené ici.

-Merci madame. Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

-De rien jeune homme me permets-tu de vérifier ton état ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry eut un regard fuyant, honteux de sa propre peur.

-Vous devrez me toucher ?

Malheureusement oui, mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne te force pas et j'attendrai que tu le veuilles.

-Non, c'est bon ça va aller, vous pouvez.

Alors que la femme s'avança, Harry regarda vers Hadès n'osant pas lui demander s'il pouvait lui tenir la main, mais l'homme comprit la demande silencieuse du jeune homme, car il lui serra doucement la main.  
Quand Harry sentit les doigts de la jeune femme rentrer en contact avec sa peau, il trembla violemment et ferma les yeux et sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de terreur. Il réussit tout de même à se calmer lentement en se concentrant sur le mouvement circulaire qu'effectuait Hadès avec son pouce sur sa main.

Quand Lydia eut fini, Harry tomba dans un sommeil profond et agité suite au stress qu'il avait ressenti et à sa forte fièvre.

-On le garde avec nous ? demanda Kiran qui ne s'était pas recouché et était resté loin de la chambre pour ne pas déranger.  
On ne va pas le laisser retourner chez sa « famille » ! Son regard était tinté de colère et ses yeux d'habitude ambre tournaient au rouge.

Hadès se leva et annonça

-Je vais aller voir les tuteurs d'Harry Sebastian, viens avec moi. Lydia reste avec lui jusqu'à mon retour et vous autres faîtes des recherches sur les fréquentations de Tapei ainsi que sur son commerce, je veux un rapport complet dans deux jours.

-Oui papa répondit Mike d'un ton moqueur pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ne m'appelle pas papa! Je te signale que tu n'es pas beaucoup plus jeune que moi ! Cria-t-il gêné.

-Oui, mais moi, je n'en ai pas l'attitude et puis je suis sûr que tu auras plus de rides que moi à toujours froncer les sourcils. Rigola-t-il en partant en courant pour éviter de se faire taper dessus.

Ils partirent tous à leur mission, Hadès s'installa dans la voiture pendant que Sébastian prenait le volant. Personne de la famille n'aimait toutes ces petites choses qui les distançaient pendant leur travail, mais garder un aspect professionnel en dehors de la maison permettait de garantir la sécurité de la famille vis-à-vis des nombreux ennemis d'Hadès.

La voiture s'arrêta quelque part avant de prendre le chemin pour la maison des Dursley.  
Après quelques minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison à Privet Drive.  
Ils sortirent de la voiture et Hadès sonna, Sebastian se tenait sur le côté prêt à intervenir en cas de danger.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un énorme homme au visage colérique qui se ratatina immédiatement lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Hadès qui abordait un visage glacial. Il parla alors d'une voix tremblante.

-Qu…qu…qu...?

Hadès le poussa et rentra dans la maison, et annonça d'une voie dure.

-Nous parlerons dans votre salon.

Pétunia, qui était arrivée un peu après l'entrée mouvementée de cet homme, l'invita à la suivre dans le salon, elle se doutait que l'homme avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec les relations malsaines de son mari.  
Elle l'invita alors à s'asseoir et lui demanda s'il voulait un café, demande à laquelle il répondit d'une voix dure qu'il n'était pas là pour passer du bon temps.  
Pétunia ne se dégonfla pas face à l'aura de l'homme et demanda d'une voix tremblante.

-Que…pou…pouvons-nous faire…pou... pour vous ?

-Je viens vous parler d'Harry.

Avant que Pétunia ait pu répondre, Vernon entra et annonça d'un ton fier

-Ah, vous l'avez testé chez Tapei et vous voulez me l'acheter, il faudra... 

Mais sa voix se bloqua quand il vit le canon d'un pistolet, un magnifique Beretta M92F appartenant à Hadès, pointé sur sa tête à quelques centimètres de son front.

-Tu ne parles que lorsque je te le demande et si tu oses finir ta phrase, tu auras un joli trou dans ta cervelle Dit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

-Alors maintenant vous allez vous asseoir, vous la fermez et me laissez parler.

Hadès s'installa face aux deux habitants et posa ses questions.

-Vous avez vendu Harry à Tapei à cause de sa condition de sorciers.  
Les Dursley sursautèrent donnant raison à la question d'Hadès.

-Vous vendez un petit garçon à un monstre pour de l'argent! Vous ne méritez même pas de rester vivants.

Les yeux de Vernon se tintèrent de peur, mais au grand étonnement d'Hadès ceux de Pétunia montraient sa résignation, comme si elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Néanmoins, je laisserai cet honneur à Harry s'il le désire, il posa alors un document sur la table qui fit sursauter Vernon.

-Vous allez signer ça et le laisser tranquille pour le restant de sa vie.

Vernon se leva et commença à crier, ne tenant pas compte de l'avertissement précédent d'Hadès.

-Vous ne pou...

Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit sa femme prendre la feuille et signer sans une hésitation.  
Hadès regarda l'homme dans les yeux et la peur poussa Vernon à signer en avertissant Hadès.

-Vous avez peut-être gagné cette bataille, mais vous ne gagnerez pas contre ses parents quand ils viendront le chercher ici dans quelques mois avant le jour de ses 11 ans! Ses parents sont des monstres comme leur fils et ils reprendront Harry.  
Ils l'ont déposé en nous donnant comme condition de ne pas lui laisser de marques apparentes, qu'il soit toujours capable de marcher et qu'il soit un minimum sain d'esprit. Ses parents sont des abominations face à nous.

Hadès était choqué, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, mais son visage resta impassible, il regarda la femme qui fuyait son regard, acquiesçant aux dires de son mari.

Il se leva et parla d'une voix froide

-Je verrai cela le moment venu, mais que ce soit clair, je vous interdis de quitter la ville car sachez que si vous essayez de vous enfuir, vous êtes morts! Sa voix était comparable à la mort, elle vous glaçait le sang et vous pétrifiait.  
Il se leva après avoir pris le papier et se retourna vers l'homme avant de passer le pas de la porte.  
\- Je vous avais prévenu.

Il tira une balle qui traversa le genou de Vernon qui tomba, s'éclatant la tête sur le plancher en criant de douleur. Le sang coulait de sa plaie et Pétunia était figée de peur.

-Je vous interdis d'aller à l'hôpital, débrouillez-vous pour vous soigner, vous comprendrez alors en partie la douleur d'Harry, même si vous méritez plus qu'une malheureuse balle dans le genou.

Hadès sortit de la maison calmement, même si Sebastian savait qu'il se retenait pour ne pas tuer tout ce qui bougeait dans cette maison.


	6. Chapter 5 début du bonheur

Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Je poste ce nouveau chapitre qui sera plus court, il servira à établir la vie du côté moldu et comme je suis en pleine révisons, j'ai préféré faire plus court pour ne pas bâcler le travail :)

 **chapitre 5/ Début du bonheur**

Une semaine était passée, Harry avait guéri doucement, il s'était habitué à vivre dans cette maison et les habitants étaient tous au petit soin avec lui. Le sorcier les avait tous rencontrés dans la semaine et cela ne s'était pas fait sans frayeur.

Un soir alors que le tonnerre grondait, effrayant Harry, il s'était précipité hors de sa chambre, courant de toutes ses forces malgré la douleur qui faisait trembler ses jambes, le petit garçon s'était réfugié dans un coin sombre à l'abri des grandes fenêtres, les mains sur les oreilles et la tête rentrée dans ses genoux.

Harry avait toujours eu peur des orages, chez ses parents, terrorisé par le bruit grondant et raisonnant dans le sous-sol, il restait pendant des heures immobile et tremblant, il n'avait personne pour l'aider à surmonter cette peur.

Mais ce soir, il ne fut plus seul, Akashi l'avait trouvé. Harry, trop effrayé pour raisonner correctement, s'était jeté dans les bras de cet homme qui, accroupi en face de lui, lui avait ouvert ses bras.  
Akashi avait passé un casque sur ses oreilles recouvrant ainsi le grondement par une musique douce et réconfortante.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, le petit garçon s'était calmé, mais tremblait encore légèrement alors Akashi le pris à moitié endormi et mort de peur dans ses bras pour l'emmener avec lui dans sa chambre, cette nuit ils n'avaient jamais aussi bien dormi de toute leur vie.

Le lendemain quand Hadès était venu voir Harry, paniqué par son absence, il avait cherché le petit garçon dans toute la maison et en rentrant dans la chambre d'Akashi pour lui demander son aide, il les vit endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Depuis, Harry considère Akashi comme son grand frère et inversement, ils s'étaient littéralement adoptés.

Harry était particulièrement proche d'Hadès qui l'avait sauvé et prenait soin de lui, il le réconfortait lors des orages avec son grand frère, le jeune sorcier était comblé de bonheur.

Au bout d'un mois son état s'était grandement amélioré, il était capable de bouger comme avant malgré les quelques moments de douleur qui persistaient, mais qui étaient maintenant supportables. Il gardait malheureusement beaucoup de séquelles psychologiques, les cauchemars le hantaient presque tous les soirs et tout mouvement brusque ou soudain le tétanisait, il fallait toujours montrer sa présence avant de le toucher. Une fois Mike, en voulant lui faire une blague, l'avait touché par surprise, Harry avait poussé un cri et s'était recroquevillé en tremblant violemment. Hadès mit beaucoup de temps pour le calmer; suite à cet évènement Mike s'était longuement excusé et ils avaient alors mis en place un "pacte" de non-attaque entre eux et faisaient des blagues aux autres habitants ensemble.

La question de la famille d'Harry n'avait pas été abordée depuis que, timidement, le petit garçon avait demandé à Hadès s'il voulait bien de lui dans cette maison, réponse qui lui fut donnée par un long câlin réconfortant et plein d'amour.

Ce soir-là, les pleurs de joie et les câlins avaient coulé à flots.

Peu de temps après, Judie s'était présentée et lui avait proposé de lui acheter une garde-robe digne de ce nom. Au début, Harry eut peur de cette jeune femme énergétique, mais elle avait quand même réussi à le trainer dans un petit magasin, embarquant Akashi en même temps. Le petit garçon n'était pas encore assez à l'aise pour sortir seul et Hadès était très occupé par une affaire importante.

Ils étaient donc tous les trois devant une porte éclairée par des néons dans une ruelle sombre, Harry se demandait vraiment s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés d'endroit, mais en voyant Judie et Akashi entrer, il les suivit.

L'enfant y découvrit un immense café rempli de banquettes de couleur rouge et noire éclairées par des néons colorés, un immense comptoir faisait face à la scène et un autre en rond était plus loin dans la pièce. La scène était immense, d'un noir lisse surplombée par de nombreux spots lumineux disposés un peu partout.

Après avoir observé la salle, il remarqua un homme avec un style gothique, des cheveux noirs lui arrivant à la nuque dont un côté était tiré pour former un chignon. Il possédait quelques piercings sur les oreilles et de nombreux tatouages en forme de dentelles sur les doigts ainsi que d'autres sur les bras, mais celui qui attirait l'attention était le soleil tatoué sur son torse au niveau de son cœur. Ses ongles vernis en noir contrastaient avec sa peau blanche, son tee-shirt blanc large faisait apparaitre son tatouage et sa veste lâche et noire de la même couleur que son slim lui donnait un air sauvage malgré son visage assez androgyne.

Harry attrapa le bras d'Akashi et le serra, se cachant derrière lui, le jeune garçon portait un sweat à capuche tombant sur son visage et un jean foncé.  
Judie était habillée avec un short noir et un tee-shirt large qui lui dénudait les épaules, ses chaussures à talons la grandissaient, mais Akashi restait toujours plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres, son jean noir et son tee-shirt blanc s'apercevaient sous sa veste rouge foncé.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le bar, le jeune homme servait les quelques clients qui en début d'après-midi animaient la salle presque vide, il contourna le comptoir et s'avança vers les nouveaux venus.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus boire un coup. Demanda-t-il d'un ton rieur en faisant une accolade à Akashi et un bisou sur la joue de Judie.

\- On voudrait aller à l'étage. Répondit Judie avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Mademoiselle a besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe. Dit, il en rigolant.

\- Non kraig ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour le petit dernier.

\- Mike est peut-être le dernier de votre famille, mais il est plus grand que toi. Se moqua-t-il d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas pour lui espèce d'idiot, mais pour Harry.

Akashi se décala faisant apparaitre une petite silhouette agrippée à sa veste. Kraig fut surpris de voir un si petit être tout tremblant caché derrière Akashi, Kraig s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant et l'expression du visage du grand frère lui fit comprendre qu'il devait rester à une distance raisonnable de l'enfant pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Salut Harry moi, c'est Kraig. Sa voix était calme et douce lorsqu'il s'adressa à l'enfant.

\- Bonjour. Répondit-il timidement.

\- Tu sais, je suis un vieil ami à Akashi et tu es le bienvenu ici, tu peux revenir quand tu veux. La voix de Kraig montrait son habilité à parler avec des personnes craintives et traumatisées.

Harry se tourna vers son grand frère attendant une confirmation des dires du serveur, quand il hocha la tête, le sorcier se détendit et se permit de sourire sous sa capuche.

\- Merci beaucoup. Répondit-il plus détendu.

\- Alors veuillez me suivre petit bonhomme.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une porte à battants qui menait à un escalier en colimaçon montant à l'étage, Kraig inséra une clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, arrivé en haut Harry découvrit un immense magasin ensoleillé, on avait vue sur toute la ville à travers d'immenses baies vitrées.

Judie amena Harry et Akashi dans une partie du magasin attribuée aux enfants, les vêtements provenaient de nombreuses marques très coûteuses. Sous le regard choqué d'Harry, la jeune femme choisit en seulement quelques secondes de nombreux ensembles qu'elle donna à Harry en le poussant dans un cabine d'essayage.  
Après un long défilé sous le regard rieur d'Akashi et scruteur de Judie, ils prirent un tas de vêtements et payèrent malgré la réticence d'Harry qui n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui offre quelque chose, mais en quelques mots, son grand frère l'avait persuadé d'accepter lui expliquant que cela faisait plaisir à toute la famille et surtout à Hadès de le gater. 

Les jours étaient passés et Harry vivait dans le bonheur le plus complet, il dormait de temps en temps avec Hadès ou Akashi, il faisait les magasins avec Judie y prenant beaucoup de plaisir. Il blaguait avec Mike et Sebastian et Lydia étaient absents depuis plusieurs semaines, Hadès lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient partis effectuer un travail très important.

Au fil du temps Harry était plus à l'aise avec les inconnus, il avait trouvé une seconde maison dans le bar de Kraig et y avait découvert une passion pour la musique. Il apprenait à jouer de la guitare avec Akashi et Judie le fit chanter, sa voix et ses chansons étaient un vrai trésor pour les habitants; sans s'en rendre compte Harry avait rendu cette famille plus vivante et plus heureuse depuis son arrivée.

Un jour, Kraig, en l'entendant chanter et jouer, lui avait proposé de venir monter sur scène dans son bar, mais le petit garçon avait tout d'abord refusé. Hadès l'avait persuadé d'essayer alors un soir avec sa guitare accoustique, assis sur scène, il avait séduit le public en chantant **Ichiban no Takaramono** (by Lisa), une très belle chanson de sa composition en japonais parlant d'une rencontre.

 **traduction**  
Chaque fois que nous nous sommes vus, tout ce que nous avons fait était de nous battre.  
Mais cela reste tout de même de merveilleux souvenirs.

Tu m'as tellement appris, je ne suis plus effrayé désormais.  
Peu importe la difficulté, je peux m'approcher du bonheur, ce pourquoi ...

Je marcherai seul, même si cela semble douloureux,  
Je continuerai toujours le rêve que j'avais avec toi.  
Être avec toi était si merveilleux; il n'y avait personne d'autre.  
Mais quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, tu n'étais plus là.

J'ai cru que nous pourrions jouer ainsi pour l'éternité.  
Mais je sais que c'était juste une illusion.  
Je ne regrette pas d'être resté plus longtemps.  
Cela est tout comme le sentiment que l'on ressent à la fin d'une fête, c'est triste mais nous devons avancer.

J'irai n'importe où, tu le sais.  
Je te montrerai que je peux réaliser ton rêve de bonheur.  
Même si je suis séparé de toi, peu importe la distance,  
Je renaîtrai le matin suivant.

Je marcherai seul, même si je désire mourir,  
De toute manière je peux entendre ta voix qui m'incite au contraire.  
Même si cela semble douloureux, même si je suis avalé par l'obscurité,  
Profondément, dans mon coeur je sens ta chaleur.

Les méandres du temps changeront  
Regarde, le temps commence à changer  
Je ne me souviendrai pas de ce qu'il se sera passé.  
Quand je ferme les yeux je peux entendre le rire de quelqu'un,  
Et en ce moment, d'une certaine façon, c'est pour moi le plus précieux des trésors.

Quand Hadès avait appris qu'Harry rêvait d'aller au Japon, il lui avait enseigné la langue et en seulement quelques mois il métrisait les bases lui permettant de tenir une discussion.

Chaque spectateur fut ému par la douceur et la franchise de sa voix ainsi que la mélodie harmonieuse jouée par les cordes.

Harry avait adoré monter sur cette scène et souhaitait recommencer le plus vite possible, le gothique lui avait tout de suite proposé de revenir quand il voulait.

Kraig lui présenta un groupe de jeunes qui jouaient souvent, mais avaient arrêté, car leur chanteuse était partie, ils cherchaient donc une nouvelle voix ainsi qu'un guitariste. Harry avait tout de suite été adopté par les membres du groupe même s'ils étaient plus vieux que lui de quelques années, ils avaient reconnu son talent après l'avoir vu sur scène.

Ils s'entendaient à merveille et formaient un vrai groupe soudé **the blast** , composé de Rebekah la batteuse, aux cheveux blanc platine, aux yeux bleu clair, une Jeune fille de fort caractère, le bassiste Jake, d'une beauté froide au cheveux bleu foncé et aux yeux noirs, Amaël le guitariste un beau blond aux yeux marrons assez efféminé toujours content et excité et Klaus le pianiste et ingénieur en sons assez musclé, des cheveux bruns et des yeux presque jaunes, il dirigeait en quelque sorte le groupe avec son caracère calme et réfléchi. Tous les trois possédaient une aura qui attirait les gens sur scène.  
Ils chantaient tous les jeudis soirs dans le bar de Kraig et s'étaient vite créés une très bonne réputation.

Un soir, un chercheur de jeunes talents les avaient abordés après leur concert, il s'était présenté sous le nom de Raimond Mustang et leur avait laissé sa carte professionnelle. **  
**Après en avoir longuement discuté entre eux, ils étaient allés voir Hadès pour lui demander des conseils.Il avait été décidé qu'Harry était encore trop jeune pour s'investir dans un groupe à plein temps, mais que rien ne les empêchaient de prendre contact avec cet homme pour définir un contrat. **  
**Hadès y était alors allé en personne, établir des contrats était dans son domaine et il voulait vérifier la fiabilité de l'homme.Avec les membres du groupe et Raimond, ils avaient longuement débattu sur les termes du contrat provisoire, mais l'homme en face s'était révélé très honnête et compréhensif par rapport à l'âge des membres du groupe, ils avaient au bout d'une heure établi un contrat en cinq points. **  
**

1- ils auront toute la liberté sur les concerts qu'ils veulent faire. **  
**2- ils ne passeraient pas à la télé et se feraient discrets jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit près à supporter les foules.( le bar de Kraig n'était composé que d'habitués qu'Harry avait appris à connaitre) **  
**3- aucun contrat définitif ne sera signé avant l'officialisation de leur groupe dans les médias, permettant ainsi aux membres du groupe d'arrêter s'ils le veulent **  
**4- ils avaient le droit aux installations pour s'améliorer et disposer de quelqu'un pour les aider. **  
**5-Si un jour, ils souhaitaient passer un contrat avec une maison de disques, ils devaient obligatoirement le signer avec celle de Raimond Mustang.

 **Cette fiction ne va pas devenir une comédie musical ou quoi que se soit, la partie musique restera vraiment secondaire et donnera juste une autre dimensions plus présente du côté moldu d'Harry que de son côté sorcier.**

 **Merci à ma bêta qui corrige mes fautes et rend votre lecture plus agréable :)**


	7. Chapter 6 passé et futur

**Chapitre 6 Passé et futur**

En un an Harry avait bien grandi, il était maintenant âgé de 9 ans et vivait une vie heureuse, entouré de sa famille et de ses amis. Mais aujourd'hui Hadès avait décidé après une longue réflexion de parler avec son fils, il l'avait alors appelé dans son bureau.

En rentrant, Harry trouva son père assis sur le canapé en cuir noir devant une petite table. L'expression du visage de son père, sérieuse mais douce, le fit se tendre involontairement. Il s'assit à côté de lui, prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui demanda

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave ou j'ai fait ... Harry n'eut pas la temps de finir sa phrase, son père, ayant comprit sa pensée, lui coupa la parole pour le rassurer.

-Non non tu n'as rien fait de mal Harry, Répondit-il avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

-Alors la tête que tu fais me concerne? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue de son père. Le contact posait toujours problème à Harry mais avec son père et son grand frère il cherchait ce contact, cette tendresse.

-Oui, c'est un sujet difficile à aborder. Son visage exprimait la tristesse et surtout l'angoisse, Harry n'avait vu que très peu de fois cette expression sur le visage de son père et il comprit alors que la discution n'allait pas être facile pour lui comme pour le cracmol, mais avec un sourire il le rassura et montra qu'il était prêt à parler et à écouter. Hadès commença alors la discution.

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais il y a un an lorsque tu étais alité, je suis allé voir ton oncle et ta tante.

Harry frissona au souvenir de sa vie chez eux.

-Je suppose que tu n'y es pas allé pour prendre le thé répondit-il d'un ton rieur pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Non rigola-t-il, je me suis permis de m'amuser un peu en effrayant ton oncle et je leur ai surtout ordonné de rester ici, je voulais te laisser le choix de les affronter plus tard ou non. Tu m'en veux ? Sa voix montrait sa culpabilité et son angoisse.

-Non, je comprends que tu voulais en savoir plus sur moi, vu que tu m'as ramené chez toi sans poser de questions. Harry continua sur sa lancée en demandant. Il y a autre chose, je le vois bien, vas-y je suis prêt à tout entendre dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry s'était endurci au contact de sa famille mais il restait un enfant au passé difficile et fragile.

Hadès reprit plus lentement.

-Au début je pensais qu'il ne te restait que ton oncle et ta tante mais j'ai appris que tes parents t'avaient "confié" à eux, est-ce vrai?

Harry se mit à trembler en se rapelant de ses parents et de son frère jumeau, les tremblements étaient de plus en plus intenses et Hadès le prit dans ses bras, le réconfortant doucement. Après quelques minutes Harry se calma mais resta agrippé à sa chemise; Hadès comprit pour la première fois que les parents d'Harry lui inspiraient une peur immense, plus grande que celle provoquée par son oncle ou par Tapei. Il avait dû y vivre un véritable cauchemar.

Après s'être calmé Harry commença son histoire par une demande très importante pour lui.

-J'aimerais que tu ne m'interrompes pas sinon je ne serais pas capable de reprendre.

-Je t'écouterai sans t'interrompre, je te le promets.

Harry hésita encore quelques secondes mais la chaleur des bras de son père le poussa à tout dévoiler.

-Mes parents et mon frère jumeau me haissaient, j'étais enfermé sans aucune raison dans la cave et ils se servaient de moi pour tester leurs sortilèges, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter leur colère, j'ai toujours été gentil.

Il parlait très vite et sa voix tremblait mais il n'arrêta pas son histoire.

\- La société sorcière me croit mort i ans à la suite d'une attaque visant ma famille, mon nom de naissance est ...Harry..Harry Po..Potter. Il détourna les yeux mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais James et Lily se disputaient de plus en plus à mon sujet, ils ont décidé de me laisser aux Dursley avec des conditions horribles. Ils doivent venir me chercher quelques jours avant l'année de mes 11 ans pour aller à Poudlard afin de protéger mon frère. Il finit sa phrase d'une voix triste, il se sentait coupable d'avoir caché la vérité à Hadès, mais il sentit les bras autour de son corps se serrer encore plus fort, il tourna la tête vers son père qui lui prit le visage entre les mains.

-Harry, je t'aime et jamais je ne t'en voudrai, je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu m'en parler tout de suite.

Harry était vraiment heureux mais Hadès remarqua bien vite la mine sombre de son fils.

-Qu'y a-t'il Harry? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je ...je..j'adorerai rester dans cette famille mais... je ne ..peux pas dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Hadès choqué par cette révélation. Tu veux retourner là-bas Harry?

-J'y suis contraint, après l'attaque, Dumbledore m'a lié à Edward; si je ne leur obéis pas il peuvent m'y forcer et me faire souffrir par la simple pensée.

Hadès se leva d'un bond du canapé et donna un grand coup dans le mur sous la rage.

-Comment ont-ils osé! Il se tint face à son fils et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Je trouverai un moyen de te l'enlever, j'ai des contacts dans le monde des sorciers. On trouvera une solution je te le promets, annonça-t-il avec conviction à son fils.

-Papa, je voudrais tellement briser ses chaînes! répondit Harry en pleurs, se jetant dans les bras réconfortants de son père. Je veux rester ici avec vous.

Harry sentit un liquide rouge sur sa main, il pensa tout d'abord qu'il s'était

coupé mais l'image de son père frappant le mur lui revint en mémoire. Il le repoussa lentement et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie Harry soigna son père à l'aide de sa magie, des particules d'or et d'argent se posèrent sur la main ensenglantée de son père et en quelques secondes plus aucune trace de blessures fut visible. Hades était tres impressioné et fasciné par la manifestation d'Harry mais il était aussi très inquiet, il avait vu beaucoup de prouesses magiques mais ce que faisait Harry avec sa magie pour son âge et surtout sa capacité de guérison dépassaient largement la moyenne. Son pouvoir serait envié surtout en temps de guerre malheureusement.

Harry s'endormit quelques minutes après dans les bras de son père, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues mais sa respiration était calme montrant que tout allait bien. Hadès porta son fils dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre, le glissant sous les dras. Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas décidé vers son bureau, il sortit un parchemin gardé précieusement et il y écrivit quelques mots avant de les voir disparaître avant qu'une réponse à sa demande s'inscrive. Soulagé par la réponse, Hadès se dirigea vers sa chambre et se glissa lui aussi sous les draps, prenant son fils dans ses bras, le sentant se détendre sous son contact.

Harry se réveilla seulement en milieu d'après midi, Hadès eut le temps d'expliquer la situation au reste de la famille qui fut choquée par la nouvelle. Akashi alla réveiller son petit frère avec un gros câlin, lui transmettant tout son soutient. A la demande d'Hadès les habitants de la maison étaient partis pour la journée, les laissant seuls.

-Harry! L'appella son père depuis le salon

-Oui ? Répondit celui-ci en arrivant dans la piece.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui va venir pour étudier le sortilège.

-Quelqu'un? Qui?

-Un vieil ami, le directeur de l'école japonaise sorcière.

-Tu connais monsieur Takumi? Demanda Harry plus que surpris

-Oui, Asami et moi sommes de vieux amis, comme tu dois le savoir c'est un sorcier très puissant alors j'espère qu'il pourra t'aider

-Oui mes... pa..parents en ont deja parlé lorsqu'ils m'ont énuméré les futurs maîtres du Sauveur du monde des sorciers.

-Il devrait arriver dans ..

Un bruit de craquement se fit entendre dans le salon et les deux habitants se retournèrent en même temps pour se trouver face à un homme plutôt grand, les traits du visage asiatiques et de longs cheveux noir très fins. Il portait une tunique japonaise bleue et argentée.

-Bonjour Hadès ça faisait longtemps lui dit-il en lui faisant une accolade chaleureuse puis se retourna vers Harry

-Tu dois être Harry

Harry, un peu intimidé, bégaya

-Euh... oui oui c'est moi en..enchanteé

Hadès et Asami furent attendris par la timidité du petit sorcier et Hadès vint à son secours, il l'entoura de ses bras et se tourna vers son ami

-En effet, je te présente mon fils Harry .

-Enchanté Harry lui dit-il avec un petit sourire taquin. Appellemoi Asami et pas de monsieur entre nous s'il te plaît.

Harry hôcha la tête, impressioné par la magie tourbillonante autour du directeur, elle était légère comme une caresse et d'une couleur bleutée.

Asami se tourna vers Hadès et lui demanda

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu contacté, tu m'as dit que c'était très important.

-En effet j'aurais besoin de toi pour aider mon fils, il est victime d'un sort, je voudrais que tu l'examines et que tu regardes si tu es capable de le briser.

Asami fronça les sourcils et demanda à Harry de façon très sérieuse.

-Sais-tu de quel sort il s'agit?

-Oui le sort des jumeaux, mais il a été modifié par le lanceur.

-Je vois, un sort très complexe et difficile à la base; seul un grand sorcier pourrait le modifier. Harry veux-tu bien t'allonger sur le canapé et ne surtout pas bouger que je puisse détecter l'endroit où est situé le maléfice.

Harry s'exécuta, étrangement il avait toute confiance en cet homme, sûrement à cause de la pression douce et réconfortante qu'exercait sa magie sur lui, mais il voulait aussi se débarrasser de son ancienne famille.

Asami effectua des mouvements complexes avec sa baguette au-dessus d'Harry pendant plus d'une demie heure, son visage se crispait de plus en plus; lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il demanda avec sérieux:

-Petit qui t'a lancé ce sort?

-C'est Dumbledore répondit-il avec inquiétude.

-Je vois, il est peut-être très vieux mais c'est le plus puissant sorcier que je connaisse.

A la vue du visage crispé de son ami Hadès intervint.

-Peux-tu le lui retirer?

-Je vais essayer mais je ne peux rien promettre, malheureusement ça risque de faire mal

-Allez-y affirma Harry avec volonté, après tout la douleur il connaissait et il était prêt à l'endurer si cela le retirait de l'emprise de ses parents.

Asami se tourna vers Hadès et lui dit:

-Surtout quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne le touches pas, ça pourrait brouiller ma magie et la sienne au risque de les faire s'entrechoquer et exploser.

Hadès acquiesça, comprenant la situation.

Le directeur prononça une suite de mots dans un language inconnu accompagné des mouvements de baguette précis et rapides, le visage d'Harry se crispa et sous la douleur il cria de toutes ses forces, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur à mains nues, le sang coulait du nez d'Asami et d'un coup tout s'arreta, Harry s'était évanoui et Asami semblait sortir de sa transe et reprendre ses esprits mais Hadès ne prendrait pas le risque de toucher son fils sans l'accord de son ami. Hadès était mort d'inquiétude et entendre son fils crier ainsi l'avait ramené à l'époque de l'arrivée d'Harry.

Asami ouvrit les yeux

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas enlever le sort, il est trop puissant et ça risquerait de tuer Harry si je réessaye. Dumbledore est intelligent et a placé le sort d'Harry sur son coeur, il faut une maîtrise parfaite de sa magie pour l'enlever; ce que je suis loin d'avoir, Dumbledore lui-même ne pourrait pas l'enlever. S'excusa-t-il tristement et enragé contre lui-même pour ne pas pouvoir aider un enfant.

Hadès lui fit un sourire triste, les yeux remplis de larmes et le réconforta d'une pression de main sur l'épaule avant de s'excuser auprès de son ami et d'amener son fils dans sa chambre pour le laisser se reposer tranquillement, il envoya un message à Sebastian et Lydia pour leur dire de rentrer le plus rapidement possible.

Il redescendit et prit une bouteille de bourbon, il s'assit face au directeur et ne pu s'empêcher de demander

-Tu es sûr que tu ne peux rien faire?

-Je ne suis pas assez puissant et réessayer pourrait faire exploser le sort placé comme point d'encrage sur le coeur et le tuer.

-Connais-tu quelqu'un capable de le lui retirer? Une pointe d'espoir se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

-Malheureusement la seule personne plus forte que Dumbledore et ayant le plus grand contrôle de sa magie est Voldemort, mais comme tu le sais il est mort, enfin c'est ce que tout le monde croit

-Tu penses q'uil est encore vivant?

-Allons, toi aussi tu sais qu'il est vivant il attend juste de pouvoir revenir.

-C'est vrai mais il n'existerait pas un moyen pour désactiver le sort en quelque sorte?

-Le suel moyen serait que Dumbledor ne pense pas à se servir du sort et pour cela il faudrait qu'il voit Harry mourir, on ne peut pas bloquer ce sort c'est impossible.

-Simuler la mort ne suffirait pas, il faudrait que Dumbledore soit persuadé de sa mort, qu'il n'ai pas de doute car sinon il ferait chercher Harry à travers le sort.

-En effet, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile; s'il se rend compte du subterfuge je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait subir à Harry.

-Mais faire disparaitre les gens fait partie intégrante de mon métier non? Demanda Hadès avec un petit sourire.

-Je serais ravi d'accueillir ton fils dans mon école lorsqu'il sera en sécurité.

-Merci beaucoup mon ami.

-Contacte-moi si tu as le moindre problème ou besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Asami transplana, laissant Hadès plongé dans ses pensées.

Le mafieux monta les marches pour arriver devant la porte de sa chambre, il la poussa doucement ne voulant pas reveiller son fils. En regardant en direction du lit il vit deux yeux verts magnifiques à moitié endormis le fixer. Il entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-il

-Je suis un peu fatigué et j'ai mal partout mais ça va ne t'en fais pas papa le rassura-t-il.

-Tu veux quelque chose? S'inquiéta Hadès

-Un grand verre d'eau fraîche s'il te plait.

-Je t'apporte ça tout de suite mon chéri.

Pendant ce temps Harry essaya de se redresser avec une grimace de douleur, Hadès arriva et posa le verre sur la table de nuit avant d'aider son fils.

-Doucement Harry lui dit-il en le retenant, il lui tendit son verre et s'assura que le sorcier buvait lentement.

Harry sentit l'eau fraiche couler contre sa gorge et poussa un gémissement de bien-être. Il posa son verre et regarda son père.

-Ca n'a pas marché, je le sens, cette pression sur mon coeur est toujours présente et se fait plus intense quand j'utilise la magie.

-Malheureusement non, Asami ne peut pas te le retirer, cela te tuerait annonça-t'il tristement.

-Je comprends, Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, il se retenait de pleurer.

Hadès prit son fils dans ses bars et le serra très fort, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait

-Papa j'ai peur, je ne veux pas y retourner, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

-Je sais mon chéri, je ferai tout pour te sauver le rassura Hadès tendrement.

Le mafieux serra Harry longuement dans ses bras attendant qu'il s'endorme, quelques minutes plus tard il descendit rejoindre les autres habitants assis dans le salon sur le grand canapé attendant des nouvelles même s'ils se doutaient tous qu'elles ne seraient pas bonnes.

Lorsqu'Hadès rentra dans le salon Akashi se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers Hadès inquiet

-Alors?

Hadès baissa les yeux et secoua la tête de gauche à droite refusant de dire à voix haute qu'il n'avaient pas réussit mais il se devait d'expliquer au reste de la famille ce qu'il en retournait alors il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Le sort n'a pas pu lui être retiré, le seul moyen de le retirer des griffes des Potter et Dumbledore serait de le faire passer pour mort.

Akashi réfléchit à toute vitesse et demanda hésitant.

-Tu ne pourrais pas l'adopter? Avec toutes les preuves de maltraitances que l'on possède tu pourrais faire appel à la justice, tu es un sorcier en dépit de ta condition; de plus; si j'ai bien compris, même dans le monde magique tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

-Et tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé! On ne peux pas se lancer dans un procès sans être sûrs de gagner; Dumbledore est le directeur de Poudlard et le leader des familles de la lumière, il possède largement assez de pouvoir pour influencer les décisions des jurés. Et ne parlons pas des Potter! Ce sont les héros de toute la communauté et même si ma famille est connue, elle n'arrangera en rien la situation à laquelle nous devons faire face! Hadès avait crié tout ça et s'effondra d'un coup sur le canapé en regardant Akashi. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du crier.

-Ce n'est pas grave j'y suis pour quelque chose aussi.

-Si on expose Harry lors d'un procès et qu'on le perd ce sera un vrai cauchemar.

Un silence pesant prit place, chacun réflechissait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Mike prit la parole.

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure que le seul moyen serait de le faire passer pour mort, que voulais-tu dire par là?

-La seule chose qui lie Harry à eux c'est le sort de lien que Dumbledore peut activer quand il veut mais s'il est témoin de la mort d'Harry il ne pensera pas à l'activer mais s'il à le moindre doute...

-Je vois, il faudrait donc mettre en scène une mort qui ne paraisse pas étrange à Dumbledore, qu'il en soit témoin et pour cela il faut qu'Harry soit à Poudlard sous l'apparence que les Potter voulaient pour lui.

-Oui, malheureusement, si on "tue" Harry maintenant, Dumbledore risquera de trouver ça prématuré et essayera d'activer le sortilège pour être sûr.

Akashi brisa le silence et se tourna vers Hadès

-Harry est dans ta chambre? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, il s'est endormi, il était mort de fatigue apres l'intervention d'Asami.

-Je vais aller le voir répondit Akashi en montant les marches, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Hadès.

Lidya demanda

-A-t'il besoin de soins?

-Non, il va bien, il est juste très fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas.

Judie intervint

-Il n'y a aucun autre moyen? Comme bloquer le sort ou un truc comme ça?

-Non, Asami a certifié que ça tuerait Harry, la seule personne autre que Dumbledore capable de lui retirer le sort serait Voldemort mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué, il a disparu

-Mais tu es persuadé qu'il n'est pas mort non?

-C'est vrai mais il est sûrement affaibli, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, sa pseudo mort l'arrangera plus qu'autre chose.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-C'est un homme brillant, il est manipulateur, charismatique et puissant. Lorsqu'il reviendra ça signera la fin de ses oposants.

-Tu as l'air de bien le connaître. Dit suspicieusement Judie

-Je l'ai déja rencontré.

-Harry n'est pas au courant de ça? Affirma Sébastian plus qu'il ne posa la question.

-Oui, je préfère l'éloigner du monde des sorciers le plus possible et de mon passé par la même occasion.

-Et c'est tout à ton honneur répondit simplement Sébastian en sortant du salon.

-Allez, arrêtez ces têtes de constipés, on va bien trouver une solution comme à chaque fois rigola Mike, si Hrary vous voit comme ça on aura même pas besoin de simuler sa mort tellement vous êtes moches.

-Répète ça un peu le nounours, moi moche! cria Judie en courrant derrière Mike

Un sourire orna les lèvres de Lidya, ce qui attira le regard d'Hadès qui sourit lui aussi lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Mike et Judie, ayant bien, même très bien, vu le comportement mielleux des "parents", se regardèrent avant qu'un sourire complice orne leurs lèvres.

S'il y avait quelque chose de pire que les plans confectionnés par Mike c'était bien ceux créés en duo par Mike et Judie, ces deux-là étaient impitoyables lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient.

Akashi entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit, son petit frère était endormi, la lumière du soir perçait à travers les vitres éclairant son visage. Il s'asssit près de lui et lui dégagea le visage en ramenant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, il posa le dos de sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température, il remarqua alors les légères gouttes d'eau accrochées aux longs cils d'Harry. Un triste sourire orna son visage, il se glissa dans le lit et colla Harry à son torse, l'encadrant de ses bras reposant ainsi sa tête au-dessus de celle de son petit frère.

Alors qu'il somnolait, Hadès rentra dans la chambre. Quand il vit la position dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux hommes, il sourit tendrement avant de dire à Akashi de rester averc Harry cette nuit.

Le lendemain Harry se reveilla dans un cocon chaud, il bougea légèrement et sentit qu'il était entouré par deux bras puissants, loin d'être effrayé il reconnut son grand frère.

-Tu as bien dormi? demanda Akashi en sentant le sorcier bouger.

-Hum grogna Harry pas prêt à se réveiller.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui rigola Akashi.

-Tu es trop confortable, tu ne veux pas devenir mon coussin personnel? chuchota l'enfant comme si c'était un secret.

-Je plains la personne qui tombera amoureuse de toi? se moqua son grand frère.

Harry se redressa vivement sur ses coudes pour envoyer un regard noir à son frère.

-Hey c'est méchant ça! et puis qui te dit que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi? mon confortable grand frère.

-Alors il ne nous reste que la bénédiciton de papa pour nous marier répliqua Akashi en rentrant dans le jeu d'Harry

-Hum... fit semblant de réfléchir Harry, je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous marier clandestinement.

-Tu as une bague pour célébrer notre union? demanda Akashi.

-Non répondit Harry, mais toi tu en as une j'espère, c'est un honneur de se marier avec moi.

-Ah oui tu crois ça.

-Tout à fait.

Akashi se retourna et plaqua Harry contre le lit, un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage et il commença à le chaouiller. Harry se tortilla sous son frère en riant aux éclats. Hadès rentra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, intrigué par les rires.

Quand Harry vit son père il s'extirpa des bras de son agresseur surpenant Akashi par son agilité et il se jeta dans les bras de son père en criant "à l'aide"; son but atteint il se cramponna fortement à Hadès, celui-ci se plaça devant Harry de façon théâtrale et brandit un stylo qu'il avait dans la main en criant héroïquement.

-Hors de ma vue monstre, tu n'auras pas la princesse.

-Papa! s'indigna Harry en le frappant doucement dans le dos, je ne suis pas une princesse.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire devant la moue d'Harry.

Mike arriva et en rigolant il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Hadès et lui dit.

-Alors le preux chevalier, comment ça sera quand Harry se trouvera une vrai copine ou un vrai copain.

-Il devra me passer sur le corps répliqua Hadès en bombant le torse. Avant de se tourner vers Harry un soucil rélevé. D'ailleurs Harry, fille ou garçon ?

-Papa j'ai que 9 ans souffla Harry.

-On sait jamais répondit son père. Et puis tu sais que n'importe quel sexe est autorisé ici le rassura Mike.

-Oui je sais Harry rigola légèrement avant de continuer, la dernière fois je suis rentré dans la chambre de Judie sans toquer, je n'aurai pas dû, et heureusement je suis arrivé au début.

-Je mets toujours plein d'amour dans mes baisés mon mignon répliqua Judie en rentrant à son tour, que ce soit ceux du début ou de la fin, tu veux que je te montre? Lui demanda le jeune fille en plaisantant.

-Aux dernières nouvelles je suis un garçon. Affirma Harry avec conviction.

-Je peux faire une exception pour toi mon chéri annonca Judie en tirant le sorcier dans ses bras, l'étouffant avec sa poitrine.

-Si un jour j'ai besoin d'aide je vous appellerai, oh Grande Maîtresse du Baisé s'inclina respectueusement Harry losqu'il réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de Judie.

-Eh oh ! se vexa faussement Hadès c'est mon rôle normalement, c'est au père de parler sexe avec son fils.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord c'est le grand frère qu'on va toujours voir en premier répliqua Akashi taquin

Les deux se fixaient du regard, prêt à en découdre mais Harry leva les mains en l'air et les agita.

-Eh oh je suis là moi, je vous entends. Et le sexe c'est sûrement pas pour maintenant et puis de toute façon j'irai voir Sebastian comme ça pas de jaloux.

Les deux grognèrent, ce qui fait rire Mike et Judie.

-Allez tous à table j'ai fait à manger les coupa Hadès qui à la base était venu les chercher pour le déjeuner. Il avait dû s'occuper du repas car il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de donner à Lydia et Sebastian une mission, leurs deux cuistots n'étaient pas à la maison alors il avait dû faire un effort mais quelque chose lui disait que Lydia n'allait pas aimer l'état dans laquelle elle trouverait sa cuisine en arrivant.

La journée se déroula sans problème, Hadès prit des nouvelles de Lydia et Sebastian qui étaient en mission depuis ce matin. Harry invita le groupe et ils travaillèrent quelques heures dans le studio avant de sortir pour aller voir Kraig. Les membres de la famille le laissaient depuis quelques temps sortir tout seul, ils savaient que Rebekah, Jake, Amael et Klaus étaient tout à fait capable de défendre le chanteur. Le groupe s'était vite soudé, ils étaient aussi liés que les doigts de la main et ils prenaient grand soin d'Harry.

Harry les avaient tous réunis et les avaient sortis de la rue définitivement, les chansons qu'ils interprétaient sur scène suffisaient à payer un petit studio dans lequel ils habitaient. Ils avaient refusés l'argent qu'Harry leur avait proposé pour se payer l'appartement mais lors de leur paye le sorcier leur laissait sa part car il n'en avait pas besoin, ce n'était pas de la pitié loin de là, Harry voulait juste aider ses amis et s'ils avaient quelques fois des coups durs ils n'avaient aucune gêne à venir chez Hadès pour manger avec la famille d'Harry.

Ce soir alors qu'ils étaient au bar à parler entre eux après une prestation, Klaus surveillait attentivement Harry; sur scène il avait surpris un type étrange regarder fixement le chanteur et il n'avait pas du tout aimé ça mais en descendant de scène le type avait disparu.

Le groupe avait decidé comme après chaque concert de rester un peu, Kraig les avaient amenés dans une petite pièce à côté où ils avaient l'habitude de s'installer, il était revenu quelques minutes plus tard avec des boissons. Il avait prit de l'alcool pour lui, de l'eau pour Harry qui avait la voix toujours un peu enrouée après chaque représentation et il avait amené des bierres aux autres musiciens.

Après quelques minutes il se planta devant le groupe avec un air déterminé ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde, Kraig annonça d'une voix dure.

-Les gamins j'ai décidé de donner un nom à mon bar alors j'attends des idées fabuleuses et tape-à-l'oeil pour attirer des clients alors qui a une idée?

Rebekah leva la main et dit tout fort

-Femme fatale c'est un bon nom non? Demanda Rebekah

-Non répondirent-il tous en même temps.

-Le blues proposa Jake

-Non ça fait trop vieux et chiant répondit Amaël, moi je propose...

Klaus lui coupa la parole

-Non propose rien toi, on sait déjà que ça va être nul

-Tu as dit quoi monsieur testostérone ? S'énerva Amaël

-L'efféminé est sourd en plus de ça répliqua Klaus sur le même ton

Les deux commencèrent à se disputer comme à leur habitude et Kraig, désespéré, se tourna vers Harry

-Je t'en pris trouve-moi quelque chose.

-Pourquoi moi ? demanda Harry gêné, le bar de Kraig était son plus cher trésor alors lui donner un nom était une grande responsabilité.

-Tu as trouvé le nom de votre groupe non? **The Blast** ça en jette, je t'en pris Harry lui demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Je... j'ai bien une idée mais je suis pas sûr.

-Vas-y dis le supplia le patron.

- **Amortentia**

-Ouais ça sonne bien mais ça veut dire quoi? demanda Jake curieux.

-C'est le filtre d'amour le plus puissant au monde.

Les membres du groupe ne savaient pas qu'Harry était un sorcier même s'ils savaient qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, ils n'avaient jamais cherché à savoir. Ils avaient tous leurs secrets et attendront le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'Harry se confie à eux, mais Kraig lui connaissait l'origine d'Harry comme d'Hadès.

Hadès avait donné un livre de potions à Harry qu'il avait gardé, le sorcier avait été captivé par cet art et cette potion l'avait particulièrement attiré, non pas parce qu'il prévoyait de l'utiliser mais pouvoir contrôler les sentiments à ce point lui avait prouvé à quelle point la magie était puissante, _s'il savait à quel point il était loin de la limite de la magie._

-C'est étrange mais ça sonne bien annonça Rebekah.

Les autres membres du groupes acquiescèrent, même Amaël et Klaus qui avaient arrêté de se lancer des piques.

-Alors c'est décidé, vous êtes ici, les enfants, chez **Amortentia** , le bar qui vous envoute et vous fait tomber irrémédiablement dans le piège de l'amour.

Tout le monde sourit devant la joie de Kraig.

Quelques heures plus tard ils sortirent du bar, Rebekah, Jake et Amaël firent un bisou à Harry avant de partir en direction de leur maison; Klaus avait pris l'habitude de ramener le sorcier et ce soir il serait d'autant plus prudent. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement Klaus se figea et mit Harry derrière lui.

-Ne bouge pas lui souffla-t-il

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Klaus avait réagit si brutalement mais il entendit des bruits de pas provenant d'une ruelle, il vit alors un groupe de personnes sortir de l'ombre, ils étaient une dizaine avec des objets métalliques, des battes ou des tuyaux en fer.

Harry trembla de peur, ces hommes avaient le même regard fou que son frère lorsqu'il venait en cachette le soir pour "s'amuser" sans les parents. Klaus sentit Harry se tendre violemment et trembler fortement dans son dos. Il avait bien sa petite idée sur le passé d'Harry et ses réactions venaient de confirmer qu'il avait été battu. Le pianiste resta sur ses gardes et regarda celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez? Demanda-t-il en premier espérant tout de même éviter de déclencher une bagarre.

-Oh à toi mais rien, c'est ton petit protégé qui nous interesse. Répondit celui qui semblait être le chef.

Klaus resserra sa prise sur Harry avant d'ajouter

-Et pourquoi?

-Vois-tu gamin, avant nous étions les rois de ce quartier et à l'arrivée de ce démon tout nous a été enlevé, volé. Nous attendions un moyen de nous venger et il est juste derrière toi. La voix de l'homme montrait sa colère et son excitation devant sa vengeance, Klaus comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait pas les raisonner, il leur envoya à la figure leur lâcheté à travers ces mots.

-Vous avez tellement peur d'Hadès que vous ne prononcez même pas son nom et que vous vous en prenez à son fils. Bande de lâches que vous êtes, vous ne toucherez pas à un seul de ses cheveux.

Klaus contracta ses muscles et se pencha légèrement pour être en appui sur ses jambes; s'ils croyaient que ça serait si facile de toucher Harry ils allaient être surpris.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ricana l'adversaire avant de faire signe à ses sous-fifres d'y aller.

Ils se jetèrent sur Klaus sans pitié, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le garçon réplique aussi rapidement et violemment.

Klaus avait l'habitude de se battre, avant il faisait de nombreux combats clandestins pour gagner de quoi vivre et il pouvait, sans se vanter, affirmer qu'il était le meilleur de son quartier, il lui arrivait d'être dominé par l'adrénaline et ses combats en devenaient sanglants.

Mais il avait rencontré un soir une vieille dame qu'il avait sauvé d'une agression, elle l'avait prit sous son aile en apprenant que le garçon était orphelin et lui avait appris le piano. Etonnamment la musique avait calmé ses pulsions et il était resté au chevet de cette femme pendant des mois avant qu'elle ne meurt de maladie.

Il avait arreté de se battre dans les arènes de combats et c'était lancé dans la musique, c'est comme cela qu'il avait attérit chez Kraig et qu'il avait rencontré Harry.

Mais malgré tout, il avait gardé ses réflexes et ses aptitudes physiques, car bien qu'il avait arrêté les combats clandestins il n'avait pas arrêté de s'entrainer car le sport était devenu une habitude et une obligation chez lui. Le jeune homme se battit pendant de longues minutes, protégeant Harry qui tremblait derrière lui. La lutte fut féroce, mais malgré sa supériorité, Klaus ne fut pas épargné par ses adversaires qui n'hésitaient pas à le frapper avec leur battes ou leurs couteaux.

De nombreuses plaies s'ouvraient sur son torse, son visage et ses bras mais il ne lâchait rien.

Il mit KO tous les larbins de l'homme mais ses blessures le lancèrent, sa vision se troubla et il tomba lourdement au sol. Son corps chutant dans le vide sortit Harry de sa crise de panique, il essaya de retenir son ami avec ses bras comme il put mais Klaus était trop lourd, néanmoins il avait stoppé sa chute évitant au pianiste de se fracasser le crâne sur le bitume.

Pendant le combat, le chef était resté tranquillement sur le côté à regarder le jeune homme défendre si ardemment le fils d'Hadès, alors que Klaus soufflait à Harry de partir en courant, bien conscient du danger que représentait l'homme à quelques mètres, Harry refusa. Le sorcier refusait de laisser Klaus tout seul dans la rue. Personne n'avait jamais pris sa défense et surtout personne n'avait arrêté ses bourreaux lorsqu'ils maltraitaient l'enfant, Klaus était le premier à le faire. Bien sûr il serait éternellement redevable à Hadès de l'avoir sorti de chez Tapeï et de l'aider à surmonter ses peurs mais ce n'était pas pareil, il avait vu Klaus prendre des coups pour lui, se blesser pour le protéger et ça lui réchauffait le coeur malgré le contexte.

Le dernier survivant ricanna fortement devant la scène et se rapprocha d'eux; alors qu'il avançait dangereusement vers le sorcier qui essayait de calmer ses tremblements Klaus attrapa la cheville de l'homme l'empêchant d'avancer. Le criminel se contenta de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre du jeune homme qui cracha du sang. Harry écarquilla les yeux à la vue du liquide carmin qu'il avait vu tellement de fois couler sur sa propre peau. Alors qu'il manifesta l'intention de se diriger vers Klaus, l'homme le retint par la main avant de le plaquer contre le mur tellement violemment que sa tête se cogna durement contre la surface dure troublant sa vision.

-Alors petit comment pourrais-je te faire souffrir? demanda l'homme plus pour lui-même que pour l'enfant.

Harry, dans un élan de colère, lui cracha au visage avec haine, le criminel répliqua en le frappant, il lâcha sa prise le faisant tomber au sol et il plaça son pied dans le dos d'Harry appuyant fort pour le maintenir au sol lui tirant ainsi des gémissements de douleur. Il s'accroupit et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Si tu es comme ton bâtard de père alors je sais comment te faire souffir, il le releva en lui tirant les cheveux, le jeta dans les bras d'un de ses hommes qui s'était relevé entre temps, celui-ci le maintint fermement le forçant à regarder son patron se diriger vers Klaus étendu au sol un peu plus loin. Harry comprit rapidement les intentions de l'homme et cria.

-Non ne lui faites pas de mal! c'est moi que vous voulez alors ne le touchez pas!

-Trop tard répondit simplement l'homme avant de se tourner vers Klaus et de le frapper violemment au visage, il continua pendant des secondes qui parraissaient des minutes et des minutes pour des heures à Harry. Il le frappa aussi au ventre et Klaus laissait échapper des cris et Harry hurlait au mafieux de s'arrêter tellement fort qu'il ne s'entendait plus. Il se débattait avec hardeur et violence mais rien à faire, l'agresseur ne relâchait pas son emprise sur le petit corps du sorcier.

-Arrêtez vous allez le tuer, je ferai tout ce que voulez mais je vous en supplie arrêtez. Pleurait Harry, il suppliait l'homme les larmes aux yeux ne pouvant détourner son regard du corps de son ami.

-Très bien j'arrête répondit le mafieux en stoppant tout mouvement, Harry fut surpris mais soulagé.

D'un coup son coeur se serra et battit à toute allure, il avait l'impression que son organe allait sortir de sa poitrine. Le mafieux avait sorti un flingue de sa veste et dirigeait le canon vers Klaus. L'action se passait au ralenti dans le tête du sorcier et l'homme regarda dans les yeux d'Harry qui était incapable de dire le moindre mot. A ce moment, dans les yeux de cet homme il vit le diable. La rage montant il ne pensait qu'à une chose : le tuer, lui enlever son dernier souffle de vie. Harry vit le doigt de l'homme se serrer lentement pour faire bouger la gâchette mais aucune détonation ne se fit entendre.

L'homme tomba raide mort, sans un son ni un mouvement la vie avait quitté son corps, Harry réagit le plus rapidement et assomma son agresseur d'un coup bien placé dans le nez, il se dirigea en courant vers Klaus et tomba à genoux dans le sang qui s'écoulait de ses blessures, éclaboussant ses vêtements de petites gouttes de sang.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais te soigner, je l'ai déja fait avec Papa, tiens bon ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie Pleurait Harry

L'enfant n'avait jamais intentionellement soigné quelqu'un mais pourtant comme par automatisme il dirigea ses mains vers le corps de son ami. Sa magie s'échappa de ses mains elle était chaude et réconfortante, le flux lumineux entra en contact avec les blessures de Klaus, mais plus elle refermait les blessures de son ami plus Harry avait mal. Sa magie ne guérissait pas simplement les blessures, elle prenait la douleur et la transmettait à Harry.

Après de longues minutes à utiliser sa magie, le sorcier avait des gouttes de sueur sur le front et sa vision se troublait mais il tenait bon, continuant de soigner son ami malgré la douleur lui lacérant le corps. Il était habitué à la douleur, elle lui avait été tellement quotidienne et forte, mais là c'était différent, la douleur lui prenait les entrailles, le déchirant de l'intérieur, elle lui comprimait le coeur lui coupant le souffle. Il pleurait de douleur et sa magie ne s'arrêta que lorsque Klaus n'avait plus aucune blessure, suivant les sentiments de son hôte. A la fin, la seule chose qui restait du combat étaient les vêtements déchirés et le sang immaculant le corps de Klaus.

Lorsque le sorcier fut sûr que son ami était sorti d'affaire, il s'autorisa à lâcher prise et s'évanouit sous la douleur.

Klaus se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et analysa la situation, il était allongé au sol, il était recouvert de sang mais il n'avait mal nulle part, il n'avait aucune blessure apparente.

Son attention fut alors attirée pas de petits gémissements, il tourna la tête et vit Harry allongé sur le sol se tordant de douleur, il se leva et se précipita vers le sorcier ne se posant pas plus de questions sur son état, il prit Harry dans ses bras et courut jusque chez Hadès.

Il entra précipitamment, surprenant tous les habitants en criant.

-C'est Harry, je... je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive !

Son cri interpella tous les habitants qui étaient dans le salon, ils arrivèrent en courant pour tomber sur un spectacle inquiétant.

Klaus couvert de sang portant Harry dans ses bras gémissant de douleur.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et merci encore à ma super bêta qui sans elle tout cela ne serai pas possible :) j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plus :)


	8. hors chapitre

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre

Désolé de vous faire subir ca! :'( Je deteste vois ce message apparaitre à la place d'un chapitre que j'attend mais c'est pour vous informer.

Pour le chapitre à venir il est déja écrit et il me manque juste la scène finale que j'ai du mal à faire, elle n'est pas encore parfaite donc je vais envoyer le début du chapitre à ma bêta correcrtice et promis j'écrit la fin pendant les vacances. Juré craché si je mens je vais en enfert ! :p

Malgré mon BAC à réviser je vous jure que je prendrait le temps d'écrire une fin parfaite qui d'ailleur marque un nouveau trournant dans l'histoire :p ça vous met l'eau à la bouche hein :p

NON! ne tuez pas l'auteur elle est la pour vous faire rever et patienter :p

PS : mes vacances commencent ce soir donc bon courrage à ceux qui samedi et les jours à venir devront se lever !

En tout cas merci à tous de me suivre, pour les review "anonymes" je ne peux pas vous remercier en personne mais MERCI MERCI MERCI ça me met les larmes au yeux de voir une nouvelle review au compteur :)

 **adenoide:** ta review m'a beaucoup fait réflechir sur le rôle des goblins dans l'histoire, une dimmenssion a laquelle je n'avais pas du tout penser :) pour l'adoption j'ai plein d'idée et de base c'est obligé qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ce sens la :p

joyeux noel à toi aussi même si c'est légèrement en retard :)


	9. Chapter 7

Me voila pour la suite, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, je suis impardonnable :(

la suite est écrite depuis longtemps mais j'ai travaillé en camp et je n'avais pas internet et ma bêta part en voyage et à mis du temps à corriger.

j'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passé et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 7 révélation et nouveau départ

La famille était tranquillement assise dans le salon, ils buvaient confortablement assis autour de la table, riant aux blagues de Mike et discutant de tout et de rien, une scène familiale des plus chaleureuses, ces petits moments familiaux de pur bonheur étaient très précieux pour les adultes, pourtant ils n'étaient pas forcément rares mais avec la vie qu'ils menaient, nul ne sait de quoi sera fait demain. Le temps, cependant, ne partageait pas leur bonheur, les nuages noirs menaçaient la ville, la pluie commençait à tomber fortement et les éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Les gouttes d'eau finissaient leur course contre les carreaux de la fenêtre du salon par laquelle le regard d'Hadès se perdait.

Son regard s'était posé sur l'horloge avant de regarder l'extérieur, il se disait que son fils était resté à l'abris de ce déluge dans le bar de Kraig; mais alors qu'il se rassurait sur le retard de l'enfant, la porte du manoir s'ouvrit violemment, claqua contre le mur sous la force du vent, faisant sursauter tous les habitants. Hadès, qui s'était précipité vers l'entrée, tomba face à un tableau des plus cauchemardesques.

Klaus se tenait sur le pas de la porte, le visage torturé, du sang coulait le long de ses vêtements s'écrasant goutte après goutte sur le sol; il tenait fermement dans ses bras le corps mou d'Harry. Le visage du jeune homme exprimait toute sa peur et son incompréhension tandis que celui de son fardeau se tordait de douleur, de faibles gémissements arrivaient à passer ses lèvres closes pour atteindre les oreilles de sa famille.

Hadès accourut vers son fils et le prit délicatement dans ses bras, il analysa le visage tordu de douleur de son fils et essaya ainsi de déterminer ses blessures; une fois fini, il se tourna furieux vers Klaus.

-Que s'est-il passé ?! Il ne voulait pas crier sur le jeune homme mais voir son fils dans cet état lui rapelait de très mauvais souvenirs, faisant remonter de lourds sentiments tels que la peur, l'angoisse et la rage.

-J..je.. Klaus était incapable de répondre, il était venu précipitamment chez Hadès mais il n'arrivait pas à raisonner correctemment, ses souvenirs étaient flous et incompatible à la réalité.

Il avait peur et était complètement perdu, de plus l'état de fureur dans lequel se trouvait le père d'Harry n'avait rien pour le rassurer.

Voyant que la situation se compliquait, Lydia décida d'intervenir et prit en main la situation d'une voix dure.

-Hadès, amène Harry dans sa chambre, Klaus, reste avec Sebatien, Mike et Judie, explique leur ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'ils puissent régler le problème. Akashi, viens avec moi prendre mon matériel, je dois examiner Harry.

Elle avait étudié la situation, s'efforçant de mettre de côté les gémissements de douleur de l'enfant ainsi que ses sentiments, elle en avait déduit, par le sang présent sur les vêtements de Klaus, qu'ils s'étaient battus, il devait donc rester des blessés ou même des morts.

Au vu des blessures visibles que portait Harry ainsi que sa respiration laborieuse, il avait sûrement été frappé au ventre mais son tee-shirt empêchait la femme de le confirmer. Sa fièvre paraissait trop forte pour les blessures qu'elle soupçonnait; elle émettait ainsi l'hypothèse qu'elle était d'origine magique, ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses, notamment l'état mental de Klaus à cet instant.

Elle avait alors donné les ordres de manière réfléchie et d'une voix puissante, tout le monde s'exécuta.

Hadès avait déjà couché le sorcier sur les draps, il avait vérifié les blessures de son fils, mais il savait qu'aucune ne pouvait être à l'origine de la fièvre intense qui le faisait souffrir.

Il épongeait le front de l'enfant avec une serviette humide en attendant l'arrivée de Lydia. Le mafieux savait que la jeune femme avait pris les choses en main et il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Lorsqu'il était blessé ou en mission la jeune femme prenait les rênes naturellement, sous son caractère compréhensif et ses manières de "maman" se cachait une femme forte au charisme tel, qu'elle imposait le respect, la jeune médecin était la définition pure "d'une main de fer dans un gant de velour."

Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune femme entra dans la chambre, elle se dirigea vers le lit, prit la température d'Harry et l'examina.

Elle désinfecta tout d'abord la blessure au dos du crane du sorcier et massa sa main longuement avec une paumade, allégeant ainsi la douleur. Elle savait maintenant avec certitude qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour baisser la fièvre du garçon, le mal n'était pas physique mais magique.

Klaus la coupa dans sa réflexion lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre, il s'était lavé et avait changé de vêtements aussi vite que possible; dans la précipitation, il avait enfilé son tee-shirt à l'envers et une trace de sang était encore bien visible sur sa joue.

Cela fit sourire la jeune femme qui imaginait bien que l'enfant avait fait aussi vite qu'il avait pu pour prendre des nouvelles d'Harry, mais il se fana quand Akashi se précipita sur le musicien, lui empoignant le tee-shirt, le plaquant violemment contre le mur, le jeune ne réagit pas, laissant le grand frère exprimer toute sa colère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé! Hurla-t'il furieux, l'expression meurtrière sur son visage fit trembler de peur le jeune homme. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur le démon aux cheveux rouges en pensant que sa réputation était surjouée mais il en comprenait maintenant toute l'ampleur.

-Akashi ! La voix d'Hadès claqua dans l'air comme l'éclair traversant le ciel, coupant la colère du jeune homme comme le jet de lumière coupa l'obscurité de la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute et il ne comprend certainement pas ce qu'il s'est passé alors calme toi!

Akashi relâcha sa poigne tout doucement et s'excusa en un regard que le jeune homme comprit.

Il était tellement inquiet pour son petit frère qu'il avait agi sans réfléchir, lui qui avait pourtant appris à contrôler ses pulsions.

Hadès fit signe à Klaus de s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Sa voix s'était faite plus douce pour ne pas affoler le jeune homme plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Tu vas tout nous décrire, même ce qu'il te parait irréel d'accord.

Klaus hocha la tête et commença son récit, il décrit chaque coup porté, chaque parole échangée, chaque détail, il revivait entièrement la scène.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Hadès et Lydia réfléchissaient aux conséquences du pouvoir d'Harry sur son propre corps.

-Ça explique tout annonça Hadès, il se tourna vers Lydia. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons rien pour aider Harry, mais sa fièvre et la douleur s'atténueront d'elle-même avec le temps.

-Attendez! les coupa Klaus, vous me croyez? Vous comprenez ce qu'il s'est passé? Expliquez-moi! S'exclama Klaus complètement perdu.

Hadès se tourna vers le jeune homme, il le regarda longuement dans les yeux semblant réflechir à se qu'il pouvait dire ou non au jeune homme. Après de longues minutes il parla.

-Ca ne sera pas quelque chose de facile à assimiler. Hadès le mettait tout de même en garde.

-Je veux comprendre, Harry m'a sauvé la vie non? Je suis prêt à tout entendre! Ses yeux reflétaient sa determination, ce fut le dernier signe dont avait besoin Hadès pour continuer.

-Harry et moi sommes des sorciers. Hadès préfèrait lâcher la bombe d'un coup et la réaction de Klaus ne se fit pas attendre.

-Des sorciers? Genre chapeau pointu et baguette magique? Demanda mi-sérieusement le jeune homme.

-Pour la version dessin animé oui, Harry et moi possédons de la magie, nous utilisons bien des baguettes magiques pour canaliser notre flux de magie et jeter ainsi des sorts.

Après avoir intégré les paroles du mafieux, Klaus continua sur sa lancée et posa une autre question.

-Vous êtes nombreux ? demanda Klaus ne remettant pas en doute les paroles d'Hadès.

-Oui toute une communauté qui vit cachée par des barrières magiques dans le monde des sorciers. Nous avons un gouvernement, des lois, des prisons, des écoles...

-Je crois que je vois à peu près, mais pourquoi êtes-vous là alors ? Réalisa-t'il

-Et bien pour moi c'est assez complexe, je suis ce que l'on appelle un cracmol: c'est un enfant né de deux sorciers qui ne possède que très peu ou pas de pouvoirs magiques, à tel point qu'il lui est quasiment impossible de faire de la magie. À cause de ça ma famille m'a délaissé et je me suis enfui le plus loin possible, donc chez les moldus, nom que l'on donne aux hommes sans pouvoir magique.

-Les sorciers ne vivent qu'entre eux si je comprends bien.

-Oui et non, pour faire simple i sortes de sorciers:

-Tout d'abord des sorciers nés de deux parents moldus : les né moldus,

-Ensuite à l'opposé il y a les sangs purs, ce sont des sorciers dont le sang est dit "pur" car il ne possède pas une goutte de sang moldu.

-Il y a également les sangs mélés, sorcies nés d'au moins un parent sorcier (qui est un Sang-Mêlé ou un Sang-Pur) et un parent moldu.

-Et enfin les hybrides, ce sont des humains avec au moins un parent n'étant pas humain, bien que les sorciers ayant un ancêtre non-humain sont aussi considérés comme des hybrides. Ils sont très rares et ont les traits des deux espèces, telle que la capacité d'utiliser la magie et de résister aux sorts pour ceux qui ont du sang de géant.

Hadès continua sur sa lancée.

-Malheureusement de nombreuses discriminations ont lieu dans le monde des sorciers, il existe en parallèle deux types de magie : celle dite blanche et celle dite noire ainsi que les créatures magiques qui font partis des hybrides.

La plupart des sangs purs possèdent une magie noire et sont souvent considérés comme malfaisants et dangereux. Ils sont pourchassés, capturés et souvent tués impunément. Ma famille est elle aussi d'une lignée noire.

Depuis des années les tensions sont palpables, les sorciers "noirs" et les créatures magiques représentés par Voldemort se battent pour leurs droits et leur liberté contre les sorciers blancs dirigés par Dumbledore, la guerre est prête à éclater et Harry y a été mêlé dès sa naissance. Ses parents sont de puissants sorciers blancs. A sa naissance et celle de son frère jumeau, Voldemort a attaqué leur maison. Il est dit qu'Edward, le jumeau d'Harry, a tué le mage noir, sa magie instinctive aurait réagi à l'attaque et protégé les deux enfants. Suite à ce miracle il fut considéré comme "l'élu", un héros pour tous les sorciers blancs, ses parents ont délaissé Harry au profit de son frère, ils l'ont envoyé chez la soeur de la mère d'Harry, une moldue détestant la magie où il y vécut un véritable cauchemard. Je l'ai sauvé et ramené chez moi, c'est comme ça qu'harry est devenu un membre de la famille.

Klaus prit le temps de bien assimiler toutes ces nouvelles et continua de poser des questions.

-C'est assez déroutant d'apprendre que la magie existe et que les sorciers sont nombreux. Mais il y a quelques minutes à peine j'étais à moitié mort et maintenant je n'ai plus aucune bléssure, est-ce la magie d'Harry qui m'a soigné?

-Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur sa magie mais je sais qu'elle est très rare et puissante, ce qui fait qu'elle sera très convoitée surtout en temps de guerre. Lorsqu'il soigne, il ne referme pas seulement les blessures, il en absorbe la douleur; heureusement tes blessures n'étaient pas dues à de la magie sinon les répercusions auraient été d'un tout autre niveau.

Mais ne t'en fais pas il va vite guérir, répondit Hadès à la question muette du musicien qui regardait maintenant le jeune homme endormi sur le lit.

-Demain le pire sera passé, il faut juste qu'il reprenne des forces, tu devrais aller dormir toi aussi, la chambre d'ami est au fond du couloir à droite, je vais rester pour veiller sur lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla. Il avait la tête et le corps lourds, ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts, néanmoins il avait peur, ses souvenirs étaient encore embrouillés mais la vision du corps de Klaus étendu au sol le faisait trembler de peur. La silhouette de son père apparut devant lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres; il passa sa main sur le front de l'enfant avant de dériver vers ses cheveux.

-Alors le héros, comment ça va ?

-Papa! Réagit Harry réveillé par la voix de son père, il se redressa dans un sursaut. Que s'est-il passé? Où est Klaus ?!

-Calme-toi Harry tout va bien le rassura son père; Klaus va bien, il dort dans la chambre d'à côté.

Alors que le sorcier allait se lever pour s'assurer de l'état de son ami, Hadès le ralongea doucement et planta ses yeux dans ceux confus de son enfant.

-Il va bien Harry, il est totalement guéri, tu l'a soigné. Dans les yeux du cracmol aucune trace de mensonge n'était présente.

-Je l'ai... Le sorcier ne temina pas sa phrase, il ne savait pas comment exprimer la contradiction qui lui traversa l'esprit.

-Oui, comme tu l'as déjà fait pour moi, il ne lui reste aucune blessure, il va bien insista le mafieux.

-Je m'en souviens, je me suis évanoui dans la rue mais mes souvenirs sont troubles, comment vous nous avez trouvés?

-Klaus t'a porté jusqu'ici, après que tu l'aies soigné, il était toujours conscient.

La révélation eut l'effet d'une flèche se plantant dans le coeur du jeune sorcier. Si Klaus l'avait porté jusqu'ici, cela voulait dire qu'il s'était rendu compte que ses blessures avaient guéri, il allait le détester, le traiter de monstre!

Sa respiration devenait sifflante, il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Le jeune sorcier faisait une crise de panique et son père réagit tout de suite en le rassurant.

-Harry, Harry calme toi, tout va bien d'accord, je sais très bien à quoi tu penses et tout va bien le rassura Hadès du mieux qu'il put.

Il lui prit les mains et sourit tendrement lorsque son fils réussit à poser ses yeux sur lui.

-J'ai tout expliqué à Klaus, pour les sorciers, pour toi et moi; et tout ce qu'il a retenu de mes révélations c'est que tu lui avais sauvé la vie et que la magie était loin d'être quelque chose de monstrueux.

Harry respira un bon coup, soulagé et laissa son corps se décontracter et se reposer totalement contre le matelas; ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent et sa respiration se calma. Hadès s'assit sur le bord du lit, il fit manger son fils pour l'aider à reprendre des forces et le laissa s'endormir au contact de sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il quitta la chambre de son fils le regard sombre, Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir tué cette nuit-là.

Il descendit rejoindre la famille dans le grand salon.

-Alors? demanda Mike

-Il ne se souvient plus mais je suis quand même très inquiet.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Sebastien, il s'est juste défendu instinctivement

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Dans le monde de la magie, seul un seul sort cause une mort pareille, il est classé interdit et il faut trois conditions pour réussir à le lancer.

Il faut un grand potentiel magique, potentiel qu'un enfant comme Harry ne devrait pas posséder. Ensuite il faut contrôler ses pouvoirs à la perfection car c'est un sort très instable et puissant et enfin il faut vouloir la mort de la personne, ce n'est pas le genre de sort qu'on utilise instinctivement.

Ce sort est interdit et très dangereux, qu'Harry ait réussi à l'utiliser m'inquiète beaucoup, un si grand potentiel magique et une magie guérisseuse si rare seront convoités. Si quelqu'un le découvre, Harry sera pourchassé toute sa vie.

Quelques jours étaient passés, Harry était de nouveau en pleine forme, il s'était expliqué avec Klaus, ils avaient beaucoup parlé, se confiant l'un à l'autre; une complicité s'était alors formée entre eux.

Sur les conseils de Lydia, Hadès avait réfléchi à l'idée de trouver un psychologue pour Harry, il pensait vraiment que son fils avait besoin d'un professionel à qui se confier.

Quelques jours plus tard, Judie avait débarqué dans son bureau à l'improviste, accompagnée d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleu clair, coupés en dégradé, autour d'un beau visage aux yeux verts.

\- Salut boss, je te présente Lalie ma copine, j'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais quelqu'un pour aider Harry et coup de chance! Lalie est diplomée en psychiatrie alors je pensais qu'elle pourrait essayer pour voir ce que ça donne débita-elle à toute vitesse.

-Eh! J'étais pas au courant de ton plan moi protesta la dite psychiatre.

-Je sais mais tu n'as pas de client alors..., en plus Harry est trop mimi et il a besoin d'aide. Je t'en supplie la supplia Judie à l'aide de sa technique secrète des yeux du chat Potté.

Après avoir essayé de lutter contre sa tendre amante et avoir réflechi à la proposition, elle se tourna vers Hadès et annonça d'une voix déterminée.

-Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air mais j'ai eu de très bon résultats aux examens mais mes cheveux et ..Hadès la coupa pour annoncer son point de vue et celui de sa famille.

-Nous ne jugeons pas sur le physique et l'orientation sexuelle, de plus si Judie juge que vous êtes conpétente alors c'est que vous l'êtes. J'ai entièrement confiance en son jugement. Quand pouvez-vous commencer? Demanda-t-il

Lalie mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que la personne en face d'elle, qui, soit dit en passant, était l'une des personnes les plus craintes et respectées sur la Terre, lui proposait à elle, une pauvre psychiatre, un travail, d'autant plus que celui-ci concernait son propre fils.

-Quand vous voulez répondit-elle avec le plus d'assurance possible.

Judie, quant à elle, fut touchée par les mots de son père/frère; elle ne savait pas trop comment qualifier la relation qu'elle avait avec Hadès, vu la différence d'âge peu présente. Mais elle était également contente pour Lalie car elle s'avait que la jeune femme avait travaillé dur pour pouvoir venir en aide à de nombreuses personnes et que se faire rejeter par ses clients pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que la couleur de ses cheveux ou sa sexualité l'avait énormement blessé.

Elles furent toutes les deux sorties de leur pensée par la voix forte mais chaleureuse d'Hadès.

-Bien je vous propose de passer tous les jeudi soir vers 20h et vous jugerez avec mon fils si les horaires sont corrects.

-Bien sûr, avec plaisir Monsieur.

-Hadès suffira Lalie, lui sourit son nouveau patron

-Merci infiniement pour cette offre, elle s'inclina légèrement montrant ainsi toute sa gratitude à l'homme en face d'elle.

Judie coupa leur échange en se jetant sur son amante

-Tu vas voir il est trop mimi Harry! s'excita-t-elle en prenant la main de Lalie, elle se tourna vers Hadès et le remercia d'un sourire éclatant.

-On te laisse je dois présenter Kraig à Lalie, bisous.

-Amusez-vous bien répondit Hadès avant de replonger la tête dans ses papiers.

Le mafieux abordait maintenant une mine sombre. Depuis des heures il était penché sur ce dossier, la photo de Tapei sur la première page. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Devait-il éliminer la menace qu'il représentait ou laisser Harry juger lui-même du sort de l'homme? Mais plus il réflechissait, plus ce qu'il avait récemment appris le mettait hors de lui et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de regarder ce déchet se tordre de douleur en baignant dans son sang.

Il prit alors sa décision en attrapant son portable dans la poche de son jean, il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur et attendit que l'interlocuteur décroche.

Après quelques secondes une voix grave retentit

-Hadès! Que me vaut cet honneur? Demanda-t-il sachant très bien que l'homme ne l'appelerait pas pour rien.

-J'ai quelqu'un pour toi.

La colère présente dans la voix du mafieux fit tendre brusquement l'homme au bout du fil, il ne savait pas qui avait mis Hadès dans cet état mais pour avoir déja vu le mafieux dans ses pires moments il savait que ce qu'il allait récupérer plus tard n'aurait plus rien d'humain.

Hadès était une personne douce doté d'un grand coeur avec un côté courageux et désireux de justice mais c'était aussi un homme doté d'un sang froid impressionnant et d'un désir de vengeance mostrueux lorsque l'on touchait à ceux qu'il aimait.

-Qui et quand? Demanda-t-il d'un voix plate, simple et précis c'est ce dont Hadès avait besoin.

-Tapei. Répondit le mafieux crachant le nom avac haine

-Sérieusement! Ça fait des années que j'essaye de lui mettre la main dessus. Tapei était l'un des hommes les plus recherchés pour ses nombreux trafics. Il avait eu vent de la rencontre entre Hadès et l'homme il y a quelques années mais après ça Tapei avait complètement disparu. Il le pensait même peut-être mort, alors le savoir en vie le surprenait beaucoup.

Cet homme était relié à de nombreuses enquêtes de kidnapping, de viols, de trafic humain, à tel point qu'une division spéciale des flics avait été créée juste pour le traquer et le mettre en prison.

-Je te le laisse à l'adresse habituelle, viens le chercher dans trois jours.

-Bien... Alors qu'il allait raccrocher il demanda tout de même .-Tu ne vas pas me dire ce qu'il t'a fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil?

-Tu es trop curieux pour ton bien souffla Hadès à l'autre bout du combiné faisant sourire son interlocuteur.-Il s'en ait pris à quelqu'un de ma famille.

-Il va bien? C'était sortit tout seul mais il savait qu'il aurait regretté de ne pas avoir posé la question, surtout qu'il connaissait par coeur le profil de cet homme qui était réputé pour ne s'en prendre qu'aux enfants et en particulier aux garçons.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, dans trois jour lui rappela-t-il.

Hadès raccrocha sans attendre une intervention quelconque de l'homme à l'autre bout du téléphone. S'il l'avait appelé c'est parce qu'il savait que l'adn et les empreintes digitales de Tapei clotûreraient de nombreux dossiers judiciaires .

Quelques heures plus tard alors qu'Hadès réfléchissait au cas de Tapei, Harry rentra dans son bureau, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette sur les épaules; il marchait légèrement en canard et avait l'air de souffrir à chaque pas (ce n'est pas ce que vous penssez bande de pervers :p )

-Alors comment ça s'est passé? demanda Hadès en rigolant.

Harry s'était remis doucement de l'incident et il avait décidé d'apprendre à se défendre alors Akashi avait pris en main son entraînement musculaire avant de pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, et il fallait dire que le jeune homme y mettait toute la volonté du monde, progressant ainsi de manière fulgurante.

-J'ai été complètement nul. Se lamenta Harry

-Ca ne se fait pas en un jour, tu y arrivera petit à petit, ne t'inquiète pas le rassura-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-J'espère. S'inquièta légèrement Harry

-Tu as les meilleurs professeurs au monde se vanta Hadès

-Les plus sadiques aussi, j'ai découvert le côté sombre d'Akashi répliqua Harry en mimant un monstre

-On parle de moi intervient le dit monstre en rentrant dans le bureau, lui aussi les cheveux trempés.

-Je racontait à papa à quel point tu étais un tyran.

-Hey je ne suis pas si horrible! se vexa faussement Akashi en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour prendre un air offusqué.

-Répète-ça à mes muscles, vile créature. Grogna Harry

-Quels muscles? Demanda Hadès son visage exprimant l'interrogation, si ce n'est un petit sourire en coin

-Alors là je suis vexé bouda Harry en sautant sur son père pour lui prouver qu'il avait de la force, ce qui malheureusement échoua. En même temps, vu la carrure d'Hadès Harry n'avait aucune chance.

Après avoir longuement rigolé le mafieux reprit un visage sérieux et annonça.

-Harrys, j'aurais besoin de te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Akashi, comprenant les intentions du patron, s'éclipsa discrètement, les laissant dans l'intimité que leur offrait le bureau du mafieux.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler demanda Harry après avoir suivi son père afin de s'asseoir sur les canapés présents dans la salle.

-J'ai longuement hésité à te le dire mais j'estime que tu es en droit de savoir, il laissa un petit blanc avant de lâcher la "bombe"

-Nous avons retrouvé Tapei.

Harry sursauta légèrement à l'entente du nom d'un des ses bourreaux mais attendit la suite calmement montrant ainsi à son père qu'il était prêt à en parler.

-Dans quelques jours il ne sera plus là déclara Hadès d'une voix froide.

Harry avait compris sans problème le sous-entendu et ça ne le surprenait pas beaucoup, bien que l'entendre sortir de la bouche de son père rendait la chose bien plus réelle que des suppositions.

Il avait déja entendu son paternel parler affaire et avait vu les nombreuses cicatrices qu'arboraient plus au moins fièrement les membres de sa maison, il savait également par l'expérience vécue chez ses parents que rien était ni blanc ni noir.

Il avait eu le temps à se faire à l'idée que sa famille était une famille de mafieux, ils se battaient et dealaient, aggissant dans l'ombre, violant de nombreuses lois mais malgré tout il les aimait plus que tout alors il sourit à son père et répondit.

-Je pourrais enfin passer à autre chose.

Hadès, bien que surpris par la réaction de son fils, fut fier de voir que son enfant avait compris par lui seul et avait accepté les choses telles qu'elles étaient; un poids venait de s'enlever du coeur du mafieux bien que certains, plus lourd à porter, persistaient.

-Je dois aussi te dire que Judie m'a présenté sa petite copine qui est diplomée en psychiatrie. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais je pense qu'elle pourra t'aider, de plus je connais des sorciers qui pourront t'aider à barricader ton esprit pour contrer Dumbledore; mais avant cela il faut que tu sois en accord avec tous tes souvenirs et je pense que cette jeune fille pourra t'aider plus qu'elle ne le pense.

Je suis désolé, je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant mais la psychiatre est arrivée dans mon bureau par surprise et je n'ai pas eu le temps de…

Harry le coupa dans ses excuses avec un petit sourire.

-Papa, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais que j'ai besoin de parler de tout ça et puis si Judie te l'a présentée c'est qu'elle doit être compétente et digne de confiance. La première séance est pour quand?

-Jeudi, elle s'appelle Lalie et je pense que tu t'entendras à merveille avec elle.

Dans un élan de sentiments Harry se jeta dans les bras de son père le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait

-Je t'aime papa

-Moi aussi mon fils lui répondit Hadès en répondant à son calin.

Harry eut sa première séance avec Lalie, tout se passa relativement bien bien qu'il ne se soit pas encore confié. Il attendait qu'une atmosphère de confiance s'installe, ce qui se faisait progressivement.

Le lendemain il se dirigea vers le bar où il y retrouva son groupe, Kraig leur avait demandé d'interpréter une ou plusieurs chansons ce soir.

Harry avait décidé de faire découvrir une de ses nouvelles chansons, il voulait que les gens qui l'écoutent comprennent l'importance de la musique dans sa vie, il interpréta donc : What do i know (ed sheeran).

Il était très fier de ses progrès, il avait longuement travaillé ses partitions de guitare ainsi que sa voix, les améliorations du groupe étaient visibles de jour en jour. Kraig, qui les entendait souvent, était émerveillé face à la rapidité avec laquelle Harry se familiarisait avec la scène et les instruments, l'harmonie du groupe se renforçait chaque jour, améliorant ainsi leurs performances.

Pendant qu'il chantait, Harry fut happé par de magnifiques yeux noirs, un jeune homme un peu plus agé que lui le fixait, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux, détourner le regard de cet inconnu lui semblait impossible. Il enchaina les notes les yeux dans les yeux comme ensorcelé. Klaus avait remarqué l'attitude inhabituelle d'Harry, cependant un groupe de personnes l'empêchait de voir ce qui avait capté le regard du chanteur. Il décida alors d'attendre la fin de la chanson pour demander des explications au chanteur.

Lorsque le morceau fut fini le jeune sorcier perdit des yeux le mystérieux inconnu, il le chercha du regard dans toute la salle, survolant chaque groupe de personnes mais il s'était volatilisé. Un peu déçu, Harry alla au comptoir et demanda à Sébastian de le racompagner, prétexant être fatigué pour ne pas rester plus longtemps.

Depuis l'incident, chaque fois que les jeunes sortaient, un membre de la famille d'Harry se trouvait à proximité prêt à intervenir; sous la demande du sorcier, personne dans le groupe excepté Klaus ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé, le jeune sorcier ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prêt à tout raconter à ses amis. Ils pensaient donc que la famille d'Harry avait décidé de protéger le sorcier à cause d'une quelconque menace provenant de l'extérieur, ayant plainement conscience des dangers que pouvait apporter le monde de la mafia, ils n'étaient pas surpris.

Harry rentra chez lui avant que Klaus n'ait eu le temps de lui parler en privé, il ne raconta pas non plus cet évènement inhabituel au reste de la famille. Perdu dans ses pensées toute la soirée, son comportement interpela les membres de sa famille; Sebastian leur raconta alors qu'Harry avait fixé quelqu'un toute la soirée mais que la personne en question, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vue, n'avait pas réveiller ses instincts et ne devait donc pas être un danger pour l'enfant.

Ils ne posèrent pas de questions, ne voulant pas piétiner la vie privée de l'enfant, même si tous en mourraient d'envie.

Après le repas, Harry se jeta sur son lit et se remémora la soirée; en y repensant il n'avait jamais vu le jeune inconnu et pourtant il était presque tous les soir avec Kraig et son groupe, de plus il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de son visage: une peau porcelaine et de magnifiques yeux onyx le fixant fut tout ce dont il se rapelait, mais une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il n'allait pas tardé à le revoir?

Il faisait nuit noir lorsqu'Hadès prit la route, la lune était cachée par d'immenses nuages noirs, seules quelques ombres difformes étaient présentes en cette nuit glaciale. Hadès s'installa dans la Lykan hypersport noire de Sebastian. Ce qui était antagoniste avec le jeune homme était sa passion pour la vitesse en tout genre, il était en apparence quelqu'un de très calme mais dès qu'il touchait le cuir du volant de sa voiture ou chevauchait sa bécane, son sang se mettait à bouillir.

Sa maîtrise du bolide était parfaite, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais trouvé de coureur à son niveau; il gagnait sa vie sur les courses avant de rentrer dans la famille, ses exploits et records étaient mondialement célèbres. Il possédait énormement de voitures différentes qu'il avait gagnées contre d'autres coureurs ou encore achetées; pour certaines, ils les avaient même trouvées en piteux état et passait des jour, des mois et même des années entières pour les retaper. Il participait d'ailleurs toujours à quelques courses mais beaucoup moins depuis son entrée dans la famille.

Il tourna la clef et le moteur gronda tel un animal sauvage, enclancha sa vitesse et la voiture défila à toute allure entre les rues, évitant tous les obstacles avec une facilité déconcertante. Il connaissait toutes les petites rues pour se rendre vers la destination recherchée, ils traversèrent donc la ville en quelques minutes pour s'arrêter devant un grand bâtiment à l'aspect lugubre.

Sebastian coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture, il se placa derrière son patron le suivant comme son ombre, Hadès monta quelques marches et ouvrit d'une main une lourde porte en acier massif. Un grincement métallique retentit suivit d'un son plus grave lorsque la porte cogna contre le mur.

Il se dirigea vers une pièce précise sans vraiment prêter attention à son environnement, il avait totalement confiance en ses hommes et en Sebastian pour sécuriser les lieux.

Il se retourna vers celui-ci lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Je vais rester dehors m'occuper du reste.

Hadès hôcha la tête et entra d'un pas ferme mais tendu. La pièce était simple, plutôt grande, toute en pierre, sans issue de secours, seuls quelques trous minuscules dans les murs épais faisaient passer la lumière terne de la lune. Aucune décoration, aucun meuble exceptées deux chaises et une table. L'air était sec à tel point qu'il était presque difficile de respirer normalement, entouré de ces quatre murs indectructibles.

Le mafieux traversa la pièce, il contourna une chaise miteuse dos à la porte et s'installa avec grâce derrière une table en bois, sa gestuelle était gracieuse mais virile, aucune peur, aucune gène ni angoisse n'étaient visibles dans la démarche de cet homme, il marchait tête haute défiant les dieux dans cette cave lugubre et angoissante. Tel un noble assis au fond du siège, il croisa les jambes, son regard glacial accrocha alors celui de l'homme piteusement attaché sur la chaise face à lui.

Tapei était déjà dans un piteux état, sa barbe avait repoussé ainsi que ses cheveux emmelés et gras, il portait des vêtements poisseux, Hadès soupçonnait qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis qu'il était en cavale au vu de l'odeur qui lui arrivait au nez.

;

Il regarda intensémment le prisonnier, contrôlant sa rage et ses envies de meurtres. Il y a quelques mois cette chose avait commis l'erreur de sa vie en pensant pouvoir vendre des enfants au marché noir, espérant doubler le Milieu, Hadès l'avait pourtant prévenu mais il s'était cru au-dessus de lui et il allait le payer; le Milieu avait volontairement laissé le trafiquant s'enfuir en lui coupant toutes portes de sortie, le ragardant pourir lentement, il lui avait fait croire pendant des mois qu'il avait été plus intelligent que lui jusqu'à ce que son fils se soit fait attaquer. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à remonter jusqu'à l'homme qui avait commandité l'attaque en faisant passer ça pour un réglement de compte d'un gang mineur.

C'était donc à cause de sa stupidité que l'homme, qui, pourtant il y a quelques mois était riche et pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, se trouvait maintenant en sang sur une chaise en fer devant le boss de la mafia.

Hadès brisa le silence pesant d'une voix forte et dure.

-Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper? Un léger sourir sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres, la question n'en était pas vraiment une.

Hadès se leva de la chaise et tourna autour du prisonnier tel un oiseau de proie prêt à attaquer.

-Vois-tu, je te savais stupide mais pas à ce point.

Il tira violemment les cheveux du prisonnier faisant craquer son cou, Tapei se retrouva coincé et tétanisé face au regard du Milieu.

-Tu t'en ais pris à ce que je possède de plus précieux, et pour cela tu vas longuement souffrir, tu n'as pas l'air de t'être rendu compte de mon influence et pour t'éduquer un peu je vais te montrer pourquoi tout le monde me craint et me respecte!

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, les cris résonnèrent et le sang coula dans cette sombre pièce; malgré l'insonorisation due à l'épaisseur des murs, tout le monde entendait parfaitement l'agonie de l'homme, elle dura ce qui parut une éternité pour le dit prisonnier lorsque tout cessa enfin. Hadès ressortit de la pièce, rien ne laissait transparaitre ce qu'il venait de se passer excepté le sang présent sur ses vêtements et la satisfaction perceptible dans son regard.

Sebastian lui tendit un torchon pour essuyer ses mains ainsi qu'une chemise de rechange, Hadès déboutonna celle qu'il portait, dévoilant un torse taillé dans la pierre la plus dure et parfaite. Quelques cicatrices étaient présentes ainsi qu'un tatouage, un magnifique phénix sur son pectoral gauche, la légende disait que l'animal prenait vie et sortait du corps de l'homme.

Hadès enfila donc la chemise noire que lui avait tendue Sebastian et le remercia avant de prendre son téléphone.

-Josh, occupe-toi de lui et vas avec quelques hommes à l'endroit habituel pour que les flics le réceptionnent.

Josh s'exécuta, il était néanmoins surpris que l'individu soit encore en vie, il savait que son patron était très doué pour torturer à la limite du supportable sans tuer mais également qu'il pouvait entrer dans une rage folle si quiconque avait le malheur de s'en prendre à sa famille.

A vrai dire il respectait son patron pour çela car lui-même ayant un petit garçon de quatre ans et une femme, il les protègerait au péril de sa vie, lui qui avait trempé dans les magouilles et s'y était enfoncé depuis le collège, était plus qu'heureux de servir un homme fort et intelligent doté d'un sens moral et de l'honneur.

Plus d'une fois il avait échoué et plus d'une fois il était allé demander de l'aide ou des services à cet homme lorsque sa famille avait besoin de lui et jamais il ne lui avait claqué la porte au nez ou encore manacé. Ce sentiment de protection l'avait tout d'abord surpris mais il s'y était fait et travaillait maintenant avec une dévotion sans faille pour ce mafieux très différent mais plus fort que quiconque.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu la suite, je suis inexcusable pour se retard du coup je vous ai fait un long chapitre :) d'ailleurs j'espère qu'il vous à plu.

Cette année j'ai quité le lycée et je suis en manaa du coup je ne sais pas du tout comment seront mes cours :(

PS: Ma bêta part au japon du coup je voulais savoir si quelqu'un était interessé pour la remplacer pendant se lapse de temps :)

Merci encore et à bientôt.


	10. Chapter 8 Dernière année de tranquillité

**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà la suite** **dites merci à ma nouvelle bêta qui a accepté de me corriger, moi cas désespéré du français.**

 **Ce chapitre marque la fin de la première partie alors j'espère que jusqu'ici ma fiction et mes idées vous ont émues, surprises et surtout fait passer un bon moment**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture**

Chapitre 8 dernière année

(je tiens à rappeler qu'Harry à 9ans et va sur ces 10 ans au début de ce chapitre )

Dans le cerveau de notre jeune sorcier un vrai plan d'action se mettait en place. En effet depuis maintenant quelques mois, il essayait d'attraper cet inconnu qui le fixait lors des concerts. Mais impossible, il disparaissait toujours mystérieusement et cela intriguait beaucoup Harry.

Il avait eu beau monter des plans plus ingénieux les uns que les autres avec l'aide de Klaus et Kraig, il n'arrivait jamais à l'attraper, mais aujourd'hui c'était le bon, car il avait un allier de plus. En effet cette semaine Asami était venu à la maison pour vérifier le sort posé par Dumbledor mais également pour passer un peu de temps avec eux pendant les vacances.

Il faut savoir qu'Asami était un très grand sorcier, au même titre que Dumbledor en Angleterre, Asami était le plus puissant sorcier du Japon d'où son énorme influence.

La magie regorge de nombreux domaines différents et chaque sorcier possède un ou plusieurs domaines de prédilection, pour Asami c'était la métamorphose. Certains diront qu'un domaine n'est pas grand-chose mais Asami surpassait de loin les plus grand sorciers et sorcières, à tel point qu'une rumeur circulait selon laquelle il serait même capable de duper merlin lui-même. Il était imbattable sur ce terrain ainsi qu'un très bon guerrier, se servant habilement de son don pour déstabiliser et prendre l'avantage sur ses adversaires.

Lors de son entretien avec Asami, Harry lui avait parlé de cet inconnu, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en parler à son père ni à sa famille qu'ils savaient trop protecteurs et Asami tout excité avait accepté la demande d'Harry.

Le jeune homme avait tout d'abord fait le profil de sa « proie » : il était toujours seul dans un coin plutôt sombre, toujours proche d'une sortie. Il savait étrangement toujours quand partir, puisqu'il semblait pouvoir lire l'excitation dans les yeux d'Harry lorsqu'il allait tomber dans son piège. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre les deux jeunes hommes, Harry s'amusait à préparer ses pièges et l'autre adorait voir le jeune sorcier rager et le poursuivre de toutes ses forces.

Mais ce soir Harry avait le plan parfait et il en jubilait d'avance.

Aux alentours de 20 heures il quitta sa famille et se dirigea avec Klaus vers l'Amortensia.

-Harry qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ?

-Moi ? Mais rien du tout Klaus.

-C'est ça, prend moi pour un idiot, tu souris comme un imbécile depuis que tu es sorti de la maison.

-Et alors je souris si je veux, répliqua Harry en lui tirant la langue.

-Non il ne vaut mieux pas tu deviens moche et tu fais peur.

Le poing était parti tout seul, mais malheureusement pour Harry, Klaus était beaucoup plus rapide, il lui bloqua le bras sans difficulté pour ensuite coincer sa tête sous son bras. Ces petites attaques étaient devenues une habitude entre eux, même si Harry perdait à chaque fois.

-Encore raté petit sorcier, tu n'arriveras jamais à m'avoir, je suis toujours paré à l'attaque.

-Tu es sur la défensive même avec moi, demanda Harry les yeux larmoyants.

-Eh... C'est juste que j'ai grandi comme ça répondit-il honnêtement en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Et arrête ça, tu n 'as pas le droit de jouer avec ma sensibilité, ce n'est pas du jeu.

Il reposa Harry sur le sol avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis toujours sur mes gardes parce que j'ai peur Harry, je suis terrorisé à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je sois une fois de plus impuissant.

Harry serra très fort le jeune homme dans ses bras et enfonça sa tête dans son coup.

-Parle pour toi musclor, c'est moi qui ai été impuissant quand tu t'es battu, j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, sans ma magie je suis si faible Klaus.

Harry se sépara de Klaus et se planta devant lui avec un grand sourire même si quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Je vais devenir plus fort, encore plus fort, comme ça tu n'auras plus à t'en faire.

Il prit la main de Klaus et joignit leurs petits doigts.

-C'est une promesse annonça Harry d'un ton sérieux. Alors tu n'as plus à t'en faire okay.

Tout à coup, Klaus sentit une légère douleur sur son nez, revenant à lui, il que le microbe lui avait fait une pichenette avant de détaler comme un lapin.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Klaus partit à sa poursuite en hurlant sous les rires du plus jeune.

Harry étant plus rapide il gardait de l'avance et arriva presque sans encombre au bar, détalant derrière le comptoir pour sauter sur son futur sauveur : le grand et puissant Kraig.

Le barman réceptionna le jeune dans ces bras se stabilisant contre son bar, il y avait déjà quelques personnes installées au comptoir ou aux tables, beaucoup d'habitués qui ne furent pas choqués de voir arriver un jeune garçon.

Klaus lui arriva quelques secondes plus tard et se dirigea d'un pas intimidant vers le bar effrayant même quelques personnes, alors qu'on se croyait à l'apogée d'une guerre, le poing de Kraig s'écrasa sur la tête de Klaus.

-Arrête de faire cette tête tu effraies mes clients.

-C'est de sa faute, il m'a... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le barman le coupa

-Voyons Klaus ce n'est jamais de la faute de la princesse Harry répliqua Kraig dans un grand rire, Klaus ne tarda pas le suivre mais Harry réagit différemment, il se détacha assez brusquement et partit rejoindre les autres pour monter sur scène sans un mot. Klaus le suivit sans un mot surpris par la réaction de son ami, Harry entama la première chanson le cœur lourd se souvenant des mots de ses agresseurs lorsqu'il avait été mis à la porte par son oncle, il ne l'avait raconté à personne et ne comptait pas le faire et même s'il était conscient que Klaus et Kraig n'y était pour rien il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de repenser à la scène. Néanmoins ce mauvais souvenir sembla se dissiper lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de son inconnu qui ne le seras bientôt plus. Requinqué par cette vision, il entama leur deuxième morceau sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.

Les secondes défilaient et le signal fut lancé, la dernière note retentit et un jet de fumée envahit la scène cachant les musiciens pour quelques secondes. Harry s'approcha du micro et commença à remercier chaleureusement la foule. Pendant ce temps, l'inconnu se glissa par l'une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur une ruelle sombre, il était moins sur ses gardes, comme Harry ne semblait pas excité, il n'aurait sûrement pas à esquiver un autre de ses piège. Seulement alors qu'il pensait ça, la fenêtre se ferma brusquement et une voix retentit dans la ruelle.

-Je t'ai eu.

L'inconnu se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry qui avait profité de sa stupéfaction pour s'approcher et fermée l'une des menottes à son poignet sachant que l'autre était attaché au sien. Il écarquilla les yeux et se rendit alors compte du piège tendu par le sorcier mais eu pour seul réaction un ricanement sortit de sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte du piège tendu, l'inconnu écarquilla les yeux

-Bien joué, mais maintenant que l'on est attaché que vas-tu faire. Ricanna l'inconnu.

-Ceci, il sortit un objet de sa poche et s'apprêta à l'utiliser seulement l'inconnu réagit plus rapidement et frappa la main d'Harry faisant ainsi tomber sa lampe torche.

-Ah non ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! râla Harry

Il commença à se diriger vers la lampe afin de la ramasser mais fut retenu par les menottes, l'inconnu refusant de bouger. Le sorcier tira de toutes ses forces mais rien à faire, il n'avançait pas du tout.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai tu n'es pas humain ou quoi, je sais que j'ai une force de bébé mais pas à ce point ! se vexa Harry

Son adversaire ricana, il effectua un mouvement rapide et Harry se retrouva allongé sur le sol humide, l'autre homme au-dessus de lui. Il se rendit alors compte que l'inconnu était beaucoup plus fort et plus grand que lui, il en devenait même intimidant.

-C'est assez irréfléchi de venir ici tout seul, qu'est ce qui m'empêcherai de te faire du mal lui souffla l'homme à son oreille.

L'homme était intimidant, sa voix grave et sombre aurait été effrayante pour tout autre personne sans oublier la rue sombre qui accentuait la sensation d'oppression. Mais Harry n'avait pas peur, il ne saurait l'expliquer mais c'est comme s'il sentait que cet homme ne lui ferait jamais de mal, alors le plus honnêtement possible il essaya de répondre malgré les tremblements provenant des souvenirs atroces que lui rappelaient la situation.

Harry leva sa main et s'apprêtait à toucher la joue de l'homme mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit de soyeux cheveux entrer en contact avec le bout de ces doigts.

-Je le sais c'est tout, je le lit dans tes yeux.

Cela sembla choquer l'homme car il écarquilla les yeux. Un petit rire ainsi qu'un murmure parviennent aux oreilles d'Harry avant que l'inconnu ne bouge.

-Désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Il déposa un tendre baisé sur le front du jeune homme, Harry ressentit tellement de sensation : de la joie, du bonheur mais aussi de la tristesse car il se rendit compte que plus personne n'était attaché à lui. Il leva sa main et regarda la menotte libre avant de s'asseoir et de sourire, content qu'il ait réussi à avoir cet inconnu même si cela avait été pour un court instant, il avait pu lui parler et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Quelques secondes plus tard Klaus, Kraig et un deuxième Harry sortirent par la fenêtre, le deuxième Harry à l'abri des regards se changea en Asami. Et oui lorsque l'écran de fumé avait recouvert la scène Asami et Harry avaient inter-changé leur place permettant au plus jeune de coincer l'homme.

-Alors ? Demandèrent-ils précipitamment.

-Rien, il m'a encore échappé.

La soirée c'était terminée tranquillement, tout le monde était rentré chez lui et le soleil finissait sa course derrière les gratte-ciels. Harry avait mangé avec sa famille et était monté se coucher sans décrocher un mot, son esprit étant tourné vers autre chose, ou plus précisément vers une autre personne ,lui.

Il en avait appris un peu plus sur cet inconnu, il était assez jeune, avait une force considérable, et était gentil et tendre à sa manière. Harry aurait pu torturer son cerveau avec les paroles et les yeux sombres de cet homme mais c'était les sensations qui le travaillaient. Il avait la vague impression de le connaître, il ressentait la même sensation lorsqu'il pensait à ses parents, oui vous avez bien compris, ses parents biologiques.

Il lui arrivait encore assez souvent de rêver du temps où il n'était encore que bébé et d'imaginer le touché de Lily lorsqu'elle le considérait encore comme son fils. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'y avait changé et pourquoi ? Cette question restait malheureusement en suspens, mais il était certain d'une chose, c'est que c'était de sa faute. Il avait fait une liste mentale des choses que lui reprochaient ses parents lors de leurs crises de colères et même s'il essayait de ne pas y penser c'était plus fort que lui. Son père lui reprochait souvent sa ressemblance avec les familles dites noires et sa mère haïssait ses longs cheveux, il l'avait déjà entendu murmurer un prénom en lui tirant encore et encore les cheveux, mais il était pourtant incapable de se souvenir du nom et il le regrettait, qui pouvait bien être cette personne que sa mère détestait au point de refouler sa douleur sur la chair de sa chair.

Son père lui, avait clairement un problème avec les Black et une autre famille dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ce passage de sa vie car il savait que ce n'était pas encore derrière lui, loin de là car il y retournera, la tête haute bien que le cœur rempli de douleur. Il était effrayé, effrayé de ne pas réussir à s'en sortir cette fois et de perdre tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire ces trois dernières années.

Harry rigola tout seul en se rendant compte à quel point son esprit avait dérivé. Cet inconnu l'amenait à ressasser son passé et il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, il ne l'avait pourtant jamais rencontré alors pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme souffla bruyamment et s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit, s'endormant encore habiller, fatigué par toutes ces questions. Il ne vit donc pas entrer son père, ni ne sentit ses habits disparaitre et un drap le recouvrir suivit d'un bisou sur le front.

Aux premières heures du jours Harry se fit réveiller par son frère, il s'habilla en tenue de sport et prit son petit déjeuner avant d'aller faire leur jogging matinal. Depuis seulement quelques semaines il arrivait à suivre la cadence de son frère et même s'il était beaucoup plus fatigué que lui à l'arrivé, il était fier de ses progrès. Une fois rentré ils allèrent dans la salle de sport pour continuer l'entraînement : musculation, combat …

Il était environ 10h lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini, Harry prit sa douche, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la chambre de son père. Celui-ci avait travaillé toute la nuit et était rentré tard d'on ne sait où, ça lui arrivait quelques fois. Harry savait que cela voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à régler car il était toujours accompagné au minimum par un autre membre de sa famille et ils leur arrivaient de revenir blessé.

Harry poussa la porte et rentra dans la chambre éclairée par quelques rayons qui filtraient à travers les rideaux, sur le bureau un imposant dossier menaçait de s'écrouler au sol, un symbole noir dessiné en grand, c'était sûrement cette affaire qui avait tenu éveillé son père, il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsqu'un froissement de draps attira son attention, avec un dernier regard pour le document il se dirigea vers le lit de Hadès. Il souleva le drap et se glissa dans les bras de son père, oubliant le dossier il s'endormit là où il se sentait en sécurité. Ce fut seulement 1h plus tard qu'il fut réveillé par Lydia pour descendre

Aujourd'hui c'était un grand jour, Harry avait 10 ans mais aucune grande fête avait été prévu pour l'occasion. Il avait préféré passé la matinée avec son père à se promener et à partager un moment rien que tous les deux, Hadès étant souvent absent ces derniers temps. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien profitant de leur tranquillité, oubliant tous leurs problèmes.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller aider sa mère, aujourd'hui sous les ordres du roi de cette journée c'était pizza géante aux fromages et une multitude de gâteaux en guise de désert tout en regardant la trilogie de Star Trek blottit contre les membres de sa famille sous une grosse couette dans un canapé très confortable.

Il s'installa au centre du grand canapé, Akashi venant se coller à sa droite, Judie à sa gauche, tandis que Mike et Sébastien venait combler les trous. Le canapé occupé par les plus jeunes Lydia et Hadès durent se coller timidement sur le dernier fauteuil. Lorsque le film commença et que la lumière se tamisa, Hadès passa timidement son bras autour de l'épaule de la doctoresse. Le film fut ponctué de batailles de pizza et des commentaires de Mikes sous les rires des autres membres.

Une fois le film finit tout le monde alla se coucher, Harry monta dans sa chambre, se changea et se dirigea vers le balcon. Il ramassa le plaid posé sur son canapé et s'assit dehors en se pelotant dans son cocon. Alors qu'il s'endormait, une ombre apparut devant lui, assise sur la rambarde du balcon, la silhouette lui était étrangement familière.

-Bon anniversaire petit.

Harry sursauta mais se détendit étrangement rapidement en reconnaissant la voix de l'homme qu'il pourchassait depuis des mois. Fatigué, il se recala sans un mot contre le mur. Ils restèrent ainsi près d'une heure en silence, sans bouger.

L'inconnu brisa le silence en premier en demandant

-Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Voulant tirer le jeune homme de ses songes, il se jeta à l'eau.

-Je te laisse une question à laquelle je répondrais sincèrement pour ton anniversaire.

Et même si le plus jeune ne sauta pas sur l'occasion cela eu au moins pour effet de le réveiller, Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant de se lancer.

-Disparaitras-tu un jour ?

La question surpris l'inconnu, il s'attendait à devoir se livrer sur quelque chose d'important. Il descendit de la rambarde et s'accroupit à la même hauteur que le sorcier.

-Jamais.

La réponse déboussola le plus jeune, il n'y comprenait définitivement rien mais cela le réconforta malgré tout. Il se blottit un peux plus contre le mur et pleura, il pleura longtemps allégeant le poids qui lui pesait depuis quelques semaines.

-Je ne veux pas,… que j'ai 10 ans me rapprocher un peu plus de mes 11 ans, je ne veux pas grandir, je ne veux pas y retourner, je veux rester ici pour toujours !

Il n'osait pas se livrer ainsi à sa famille car il savait que cela rendrait les choses encore plus difficiles pour eux comme pour lui, alors il parlait à cet homme si mystérieux qui ne devait rien comprendre à son charabia mais qui pourtant était là à écouter sans rien dire, comme s'il comprenait la souffrance du petit.

Presque 1 ans était passé, les semaines et les mois défilaient à une vitesse ahurissante pour Harry, le plan mis en place par sa famille se concrétisait. Ils en avaient longuement parlé, planifiant chaque détail. Mais le jour de son retour chez les Potter arrivait à grand pas et la peur ainsi que la détermination s'encraient dans le cœur du jeune homme.

Il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant mais aussi de se battre pour sa liberté, pour pouvoir se venger et vivre tranquillement avec sa vraie famille. Il ne voulait plus se faire marcher sur les pieds mais il avait peur de sa peur elle-même, peur qui le ratatinerait sûrement devant ses bourreaux. Mais il devait le faire, pour lui et jamais il n'abandonnera.

Ils savaient depuis quelques jours quand ses parents devaient venir le chercher chez son oncle et sa tante. Dans exactement un mois, il retournerait chez eux pour attendre ses parents, Asami devait venir tout ce mois-ci pour aider Harry et lui dire quoi faire pendant son temps à Poudlard pour améliorer sa magie et mettre leur plan en route. Hadès, quant à lui, enseignait à son fils le fonctionnement du monde magique ainsi que des lois et coutumes anciennes de leur univers.

Harry savait que son père ne lui disait pas tout, surtout sur ses origines mais le plus jeune s'en fichait, il était bien conscient que les origines ne faisaient pas tout et vu la situation de son père, il se doutait bien que sa vie dans le monde magique n'avait pas été remplis de barbe à papa et de nounours en chocolat. Néanmoins par curiosité il comptait faire ses petites recherches à Poudlard, son objectif était de se faire oublier de tous afin de pouvoir faire sa vie de son côté et emmagasiner le plus de connaissances dans l'espoir de pouvoir doubler tout le monde pour ne plus se faire marcher dessus.

Son père lui parlait aussi du monde magique, du fonctionnement de la justice, de l'école magique, des liens entre les créatures magiques, des différentes matières ou encore des statuts de lord. Il parlait aussi souvent de la banque et des gobelins étaient des créatures fidèles et surtout ils n'étaient pas sous l'influence de Dumbledors.

Harry espérait également se faire des amis dans le monde magique mais il ne voulait faire souffrir personne et il savait que sa vie pouvait basculer à chaque instant alors il aviserait au moment venu.

Les jours défilaient et dans quelques semaines, il devrait retourner chez son oncle et sa tante pour ensuite partir avec ses parents biologiques.

Le plan d'évasion était maintenant parfait, tout était en place, il faudra juste attendre le timing parfait et c'est ce moment parfait qui déterminera la durée du séjour de Harry en tant qu'Harry Potter.

Pour l'instant il profitait un maximum des derniers jours de paix qu'il lui restait : il s'entrainait avec ses frères et sœur et passait du temps avec son père et sa mère qui depuis quelques jours sortait enfin ensemble. Il passait la plupart de ces soirées à chanter au bar de Kraig et il prenait des cours de piano avec Klaus depuis quelques mois déjà.

Plus qu'un jour, un jour de paix avant de retourner chez eux, et dire qu'Harry n'avait pas hâte du tout était un euphémisme, ce soir serait sa dernière soirée avec sa famille et il voulait en profiter un maximum.

\- Harry, tu peux descendre s'il te plait ? La voix d'Hadès parvient au sorcier depuis le salon.

\- J'arrive répondit le jeune homme.

Il descendit dans le salon et retrouva son père et sa mère qui l'attendait assis sur le salon.

-Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda le jeune homme

-oui, assieds-toi mon chéri. Répondit sa mère.

Harry s'assit et son père sortit un document d'une pochette

-humm, voilà Harry, tu te souviens que quelques jours après ton arrivée, je suis allé voir ton oncle et ta tante.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Eh bien pour le monde des sorciers tu es mort mais pas pour le monde moldu, tu es un orphelin mais tu es également sous la garde de Vermon Dursley. Tes parents et Dumbledor t'ont créé cette identité il y a longtemps, lorsque je suis allé voir ton oncle je lui ai fait signé un papier et quand nous signerons tous les deux tu seras officiellement mon fils, notre fils.

Harry n'y croyait pas, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à chaude larme, il se leva et se jeta dans les bras de ses parents.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras pendant plusieurs minutes puis se détachèrent et Hadès reprit la parole.

Hadès se munit d'un stylo et signa le papier.

-Nous ne pouvons pas signer tous les deux car ton nom changerait dans le monde magique et pour Poudlard mais lorsque tu seras libre à toi ou non d'accepter de signer, ne prend pas de décisions hâtives Harry car comme tu le sais je suis lié au monde magique et je devrais un jour ou l'autre réapparaitre et donc toi aussi.

-Bien sûr que j'accepte ! c'est le plus beau cadeau du monde, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille.

La famille se serra dans leur bras pendant de longues minutes, ils furent séparés par Asami qui pénétra dans la salle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Harry sauta du canapé et se tourna vers le japonais.

-Asami, comment ça va ?

Le directeur serra le sorcier dans ses bras et le souleva du sol pour le faire tournoyer.

-Très bien et toi bonhomme.

-Ça va, répondit le plus jeune avec sans grande conviction.

-Hey Harry, ça va bien aller, ne t'en fait pas.

-Je sais, j'appréhende beaucoup c'est tout. Répondit le jeune à demi-honnête

-Allez viens, on va se préparer.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure papa, maman.

Harry suivit le directeur et ils montèrent dans sa chambre sous les regards tristes du père et de la mère.

Arrivé dans la chambre Harry s'installa sur une chaise et Asami se plaça derrière lui, il prit sa baguette et s'adressa à Harry.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, vas y

D'un informulé Asami coupa net les cheveux d'Harry, ils tombèrent sur le sol, d'un autre sort il donna à ses cheveux une coupe assez courte.

Il changea ensuite leur couleur noire en un marron foncé ressemblant à la couleur de James Potter.

Il fonça légèrement sa peau pour la rendre moins laiteuse et moins lisse, ses yeux quant à eux devinrent plus ternes et enfin rajouta quelques petites cicatrices cachées un peu partout sur son corps. Enfin, il perça l'oreille droite de Harry et un accrocha une boucle d'oreille qu'il rendit alors transparente.

-Voilà, j'ai fini maintenant tu passeras inaperçus. Souviens-toi que les métamorphoses durent une semaine grand maximum, il faut donc que tu les renforces régulièrement.

-Merci beaucoup Asami.

Harry redescendit et se retrouva devant tous les membres de sa famille, Akashi se leva et serra le jeune sorcier dans ses bras.

Harry profita des dernières minutes avec les membres de sa famille, ils le serrèrent tous dans leur bras et lui dirent au revoir, alors qu'Harry allait passer le pas de la porte avec Lydia et Hadès celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Klaus qui venait de courir pour arriver avant le départ de son ami. Il prit le sorcier dans ses bras et le serra très fort, aussi fort que possible.

-Harry, je serai toujours là pour toi, promet moi de prendre soin de toi.

-je te le promet. Lui répondit il les larmes aux yeux.

Il continua son chemin et monta dans la voiture se retenant de pleurer au maximum. La route se fit étrangement silencieuse, Harry serrait la main de sa mère pendant que son père conduisait la voiture, la peur au ventre, il regardait le paysage défilé. La voiture se gara sur le bord de la route et ils descendirent tous les trois, arrivé devant la porte Hadès pris la main de son fils et appuya sur la sonnette.

Quelques secondes plus tard Pétunia ouvrit la porte et salua de la tête les invités, elle les invita à entrer et les fit s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'elle allait chercher de quoi boire. Harry refusait de regarder sa tante dans les yeux et ses mains tremblaient légèrement, quelques minutes passèrent en silence avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre sur Vermon et Dudley. Les deux se ratatinèrent devant Hadès, Dudley monta dans sa chambre et Vermon s'assit à côté de sa femme.

-Quand les Potter doivent venir ?

-Demain en début de matinée. Répondit pétunia

-Très bien, vous savez ce que vous devez faire et dire n'est-ce pas. Il fusilla Vermon du regard.

-O..oui bégaya Vermon

-Très bien alors nous allons partir au cas où les Potter décident de venir plus tôt et nous restons en contact.

Hadès et Lydia se levèrent et Harry les raccompagna devant la porte. Ils se firent un long et tendre câlin bien que le désespoir y soit présent. Harry refusait de verser des larmes mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sa mère les larmes aux yeux lui baisa le front, lui transmettant ainsi tout son amour et sa force.

-Je t'aime Harry.

Son père le prit alors dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots de réconfort ayant bien remarqué l'état de détresse de son fils, seulement il n'en menait pas mieux car lui aussi tremblait légèrement, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Il baisa également le front de son fils et pris son visage dans ses mains.

-Harry, tu sais que je suis cracmol, mais j'ai des contacts haut placés dans le monde des sorciers et je peux jouer sur mes relations donc si tu te sens en trop grand danger ou qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit préviens moi. Même si je n'aimerai pas faire appel à mes anciennes connaissances, surtout que nous aurons une dette envers eux, ce qui pourrait devenir très dangereux Tu comprends ?

-Oui, je comprends. Il renifla un bon coup et continua, je t'aime papa et merci, merci pour ces années de pur bonheur avec tout le monde.

Après de nombreux bisous d'adieu, Harry rentra dans la maison et ses parents repartirent en voiture les larmes aux yeux.

 **Fin de la première partie**

 **Voilà dans ce chapitre notre petit Harry est plus renfermé sur lui car il pense sans arrêt à son retour chez les Potter, ce qui le tracasse énormément**

 **Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, que ce soit sur les perso, vos suppositions pour la suite ou même sur moi :p Ca me ferait plaisir d'y répondre**

 **En tout cas gros bisous et à la prochaine**


	11. Chapter 9

Et me revoici pour la partie 2 de cette merveilleuse fiction :p

tous vos merveilleux commentaires m'ont fait prendre la grosse tête :p

Merci pour tous vos commentaires ça m'a motivé à fond et je vais essayer d'avancer le plus vite possible malgré mon emploi du temps chargé mais juré, je vais faire de mon mieux.

Je tiens aussi à remercier ma merveilleuse bêta, le chapitre 8 était notre première collaboration et ça s'est très bien passé, elle est rapide efficace et me met plein de commentaires

Et si ma première bêta lis se chapitre je tien à lui souhaiter un bon voyage au japon et j'espère qu'elle en profite bien

 **Chapitre 9 le retour**

Harry s'efforçait de respirer tranquillement pour ne pas laisser la peur et l'angoisse prendre le dessus. Le jeune sorcier imaginait encore et encore tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables, ne parvenant qu'à une unique conclusion, celle de prier pour que les Potter l'ignorent et le laissent tranquille.

Mais au plus profond de son cœur il savait qu'il restait une infime partie de lui qui serait prêt à leur pardonner pour faire partit de leur heureuse famille et cela le faisait se sentir encore plus mal. Il trahissait Hadès et toute sa famille adoptive qui l'avait soutenu et aimé comme le petit frère et le fils de cette famille mafieuse assez particulière. Grâce à la jeune psychologue, il avait réussi à passer au-dessus de ce qu'il lui était arrivé chez son oncle et sa tante ainsi qu'avec Tapei. Mais il ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet de ses parents car la jeune femme n'était pas au courant de sa situation et il se pouvait pas l'informer, c'était interdit et trop dangereux.

Hadès prenait déjà énormément de risque en mettant au courant sa famille. Peu après son agression, Harry avait surpris une conversation houleuse entre Asami et son père. Le japonais reprochant l'irresponsabilité du cracmol en mettant au courant un jeune de l'existence du monde magique. Les lois étaient fermes et intransigeantes sur ce secret et si les aurores découvraient un jour leur petit réseau cela aurait d'énormes conséquences pour Hadès et Asami mais également pour Harry.

Le plus jeune s'était sentit coupable et son grand frère l'avait trouvé à pleurer dans sa chambre recroquevillée dans le noir. il s'était endormis dans ses bras demandant pardon pour tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, ses mots avaient rendu triste son grand frère qui avait lui aussi versé des larmes.

La soirée fut dure pour tout le monde et sans doute la plus dure qu'Harry n'ai jamais passé, ses parents eurent à peine passé le pas de la porte qu'il ressentit le besoin vital courir vers eux et de se jeter dans leur bras. Mais il s'était retenue de toutes ces forces. Il ferma le poing avec une telle force que ses ongles marquèrent sa peau.

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas c'était que les mêmes sentiments avaient pris place dans le cœur de sa famille, Lydia pleurait à chaude larme sur le chemin du retour et Hadès serrait le volant avec tellement de force que l'empreinte de ces doigts resteraient sûrement ancrées dans le cuir.

De retour chez eux, ils trouvèrent le reste de la famille sur le pas de la porte, tous sans exception les larmes aux coins des yeux, ils étaient bien loin du stéréotype de la famille mafieuse. Ils rentrèrent et passèrent le reste de la soirée dans le calme complet assis sur le salon.

Harry quant à lui avait été recueilli comme un roi et il se doutait bien que son père était pour quelque chose mais il pouvait toujours lire la haine dans les yeux de son oncle et de son cousin, de plus il avait remarqué de Vermon boitait énormément et le jeune sorcier était curieux de savoir d'où provenait sa blessure.

Harry finit de manger et monta sans un mot dans l'ancienne chambre de Dudley,où il se planta devant la fenêtre et admira le ciel, inquiet pour demain.

Il essayait d'être fort mais ces mains tremblaient et ses yeux s'humidifiaient, mais alors qu'elles allaient couler, il remarqua un hombre se mouvant gracieusement dans la rue. En regardant attentivement il reconnut son inconnu, il était là à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, veillant étrangement sur lui, il sourit et alla se coucher plus serein.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla très triste, il avait espéré de toutes ses forces que tout n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il se réveillait avec Mike lui sautant dessus et Judie le serrant dans ses bras, mais non et tout ça à cause de ses foutus géniteur et de ce conard de Dumbledor. Tout était de leur fautes et demain serait le début de sa longue et douloureuse vengeance. La journée se passa lentement pour Harry, il songeait aux mois et aux semaines à venir, il avait quand même hâte d'aller à Poudlard pour suivre les traces de son père de cœur et ainsi en apprendre plus sur lui, lorsqu'il lui avait posé des questions sur son passé, son père lui avait répondu qu'il trouvait tout seul comme un grand et Harry avait relevé le défi. Si l'école devenait trop dure cela lui changerait les idées de se plonger dans les recherche. La nuit tombait et Harry jeta un coup d'œil dehors et alla se coucher, rassuré d'avoir aperçu la silhouette dehors.

Harry fut debout aux premières lueurs du jour, il descendit manger un bout dans la cuisine. Vermon était à son travail et Dudley dormais encore il était donc seul avec Petunia. La femme ne lui parlait presque pas, elle se contentai de lui jeter des coups d'œil pensant qu'il ne la remarquait pas. Harry aurait pu commencer la conversation mais il ne pardonnera jamais à cette femme d'avoir laissé son mari faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, il monta dans sa chambre et prépara ses affaires, sa génitrice n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre, il ressentit un pic de magie devant la porte de la maison, Lili Potter venait d'arriver.

Harry descendit toutes ses affaires et arriva au pied de l'escalier au moment où la sorcière ouvrit la porte.

Revoir Lili Potter fit ressurgir en lui toute la rage et la tristesse qu'il avait réussi à cacher, il n'était pas sûr de contrôler sa voix alors il se contenta d'attendre que sa génitrice face le premier pas. Celle-ci se contenta de regarder le jeune homme avec dédain, elle lui adressa l'ombre d'un regard avant de lui tourner le dos, elle attrapa le bras d'Harry le lui serrant à lui en faire mal et transplanta.

Arrivé devant la maison le jeune homme chancela et tomba sur les fesses, la sorcière eu un sourire moqueur et s'avança vers la maison en commençant à parler.

-James et Edward ne sont pas là, tu habiteras dans l'ancienne aile. Dumbledor va passer te voir, en attendant tu ne te fais pas remarquer !

Harry pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi Lili était une grande sorcière, respectée et idolâtrée de tous, elle dégageait une tel aura et prestance qu'Harry voyait presque la magie dansée autour d'elle.

La jeune femme rentra dans le manoir et laissa Harry avec un elfe de maison, celui-ci le conduit à dans l'aile qui lui était réservée.

Harry passa sa journée à ranger sa chambre, il du tout dépoussiérer, faire son lit et ranger ses affaires. Le soir il se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté et attendit qu'un elfe de maison lui apporte à manger, il se sentait atrocement seul et sa famille lui manquait terriblement.

La nourriture qu'y lui fut apporté était mangeable, cela confirmait que sa famille voulait juste l'oublier et faire comme s'il n'était pas revenu. Le repas terminé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'endormit épuisé par toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait.

Alors que le soleil se levait plusieurs coups frappés sur la porte le réveillèrent, il se leva et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit Il tomba nez à nez avec James POTTER. Son corps se tendit violement et il fit involontairement un pas en arrière.

L'homme quant à lui sembla le juger du regard exactement comme Lili l'avait fait la veille, il lui tendit une petite bourse et déclara :

-C'est ton argent pour tes fournitures, profite en pour te trouver un travail lors des vacances pour nous rembourser.

Simple et efficace, voilà comment c'était passé leur retrouvaille.

Son père fit demi-tour et le laissa seul sur le pas de la porte, malgré le souvenir atroce qu'il avait de lui il ne pouvait nier que Potter avait une présence impressionnante, sa démarche était digne d'un lord et il parvenait à sentir la magie lui tourner autour. Il était puissant et charismatique, il avait tout pour attirer la confiance et le respect, seulement après avoir rencontré Hadès il n'était guère impressionné par les Potter.

Harry sortit du manoir par la porte de derrière escorté par l'elfe de maison, le jeune sorcier lui avait demandé ce qu'était devenu Laya, l'elfe qui s'occupait de lui étant petit. Il lui avait répondu craintif que les maitres l'avaient mise à la porte. Harry espérait vraiment qu'elle avait trouvé une famille aimante et qu'elle était heureuse.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le chemin de traverse, il suivit les explications données par l'elfe et trouva facilement le bar de Tom, celui-ci lui montra le passage et il put enfin commencer ses achats.

Les Potter ne lui avaient pas donner beaucoup d'argent et il allait devoir faire des compromis mais lorsqu'il aura trouvé un travail il pourra se permettre d'acheter ce dont il a besoin.

Pour l'instant il allait se concentrer sur les livres, sa baguette et son uniforme, de plus il avait déjà aperçu une vieille malle dans un des placards de sa chambre, il n'avait donc pas à en acheter une.

Il se dirigea en premier chez Ollivander, la boutique était un peu vieillotte mais Harry lui attribuait un certain charme, il poussa la porte et la clochette retentit. L'intérieur de la boutique reflétait bien son extérieur, elle était assez sombre et organisée de façon originale. Il y avait sûrement un certain ordre dans le désordre abondant du rangement des baguettes. Le jeune sorcier s'avança vers le bureau et chercha des yeux le propriétaire, celui-ci apparu accroché sur l'une de ses échelles, il s'avança vers Harry et entama la conversation.

-Bonjour jeune homme, je suppose que c'est pour votre première baguette ?

-Bonjour, oui c'est exact

-Ah, la première baguette est toujours spéciale, votre nom s'il vous plait

-Adam De Mercy

-Bien, de quelle main écrivez-vous ?

-Je suis droitier

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers une des étagères et y retira une petite boite, il y sortit la baguette et la tendit au jeune sorcier, celui-ci la pris dans sa main et regarda le vendeur.

-Eh bien alors faites le geste

Harry s'exécuta et les deux vases volèrent en éclat, le jeune sorcier posa sa baguette sur le bureau et pris la deuxième baguette que l'homme lui tendait, lorsqu'il fit le même geste une étagère explosa, éparpillant une centaine de boite sur le sol.

-Celle la non plus, c'est étrange, votre magie est très incontrôlable. Le sorcier sembla réfléchir, il se dirigea vers le fond du magasin et en sortit une boite noire très poussiéreuse ornée de drôles de dessins. Il l'ouvrit et y sortit une magnifique baguette. Le bois était d'un noir intense et les mêmes dessins que ceux sur la boite étaient gravés le long du manche. Lorsqu'il la prise dans sa main une intense chaleur lui parcourue les doigts, remontant le long de son bras et enfin parcouru le corps entier, une lumière intense apparu au bout de sa baguette aveuglant les deux sorciers.

Cette baguette était faite pour lui !

-C'est très intéressant, sache mon enfant que la plume de Phoenix qui a créé cette baguette provient du même Phoenix que celle appartenant à un grand sorcier.

-Quel sorcier ? Harry espérait que ce n'était pas celle de Dumbledor sachant que celui-ci possédait un Phoenix.

-Celle de tu-sais-qui, un sorcier noir et un grand sorcier.

C'est un Harry pensif qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la boutique, néanmoins il se retourna vers le sorcier.

-Ne cherchez-vous pas quelqu'un pour vous aider dans votre boutique par hasard ?

-Désolé mon garçon mais non, c'est une affaire familiale.

-Ce n'est pas grave, au revoir monsieur.

Il quitta la boutique et continua ses achats tout en réfléchissant à ce que lui avait appris le vieil homme.

Harry se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott, il acheta ses livres d'occasion et se retint d'en acheter d'autres. Néanmoins il ne put se retenir et acheta le livre parlant de l'occlumancie et de la legilimancie, il se dirigea vers la caisse et présenta ses achats, la jeune femme le regard de travers

-Ce livre n'est pas pour votre âge

-Il n'y a pas de limite d'âge pour acheter un livre et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour comprendre ses livres que je ne le peux pas, encaissez-moi je vous prie.

La jeune femme fut surprise par la répartie de l'enfant et surtout par sa prestance, elle prit son paiement et le regarda quitter la boutique la tête haute.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'apothicaire afin d'acheter toutes ses affaires de potions, il demanda au passage s'ils ne cherchaient pas à engager quelqu'un, le patron l'a presque mis à la porte argumentant que les potions étaient trop dangereuses pour un gamin de son âge.

Harry entra dans la dernière boutique, le magasin de madame guipure, il acheta deux robes correctes et repartit rapidement, n'étant pas du tout à l'aise dans ce genre de boutique.

Il traîna ensuite dans les rues demandant du travail magasin après magasin, seulement il se fit souvent jeter du magasin, le patron le regardait avec dégoût ou pitié. Harry passa plusieurs heures à chercher sans arriver à trouver, il se dirigea donc vers une rue qu'il n'avait pas encore faite, elle était très sombre et le jeune sorcier doutait qu'un magasin s'y trouvait seulement il fut surpris de se retrouver devant une porte de ce qu'il pensait être une taverne. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, contrairement à ce qu'il c'était attendu la pièce était très propre et même plutôt agréable, la salle était entièrement en pierre, les tables et les chaises en bois.

Seules quelques personnes étaient assises, il se dirigea vers le bar tenu par un homme d'âge mur.

-Tu veux boire quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, j'aimerai voire votre patron.

-Eh bien tu l'as en face de toi, alors en quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

-J'aimerai travailler ici

Le barman posa son verre et fronça des sourcils semblant déterminer si le jeune homme se foutait de lui.

-Travailler ici ? en quoi pourrait tu m'être utile ?

-J'ai de l'expérience, j'ai déjà aidé dans un bar, j'ai fait le service et aider au nettoyage.

-Hum c'est vrai qu'il y a plus de client pendant les vacances et il nous arrive parfois d'être débordé mais je te préviens petit, ma clientèle n'est pas toute rose.

-Merci monsieur, je commence quand ?

-Ce soir, reviens à 20 heures, on fera un test, comment t'appelles tu ?

\- Adam, Encore merci, au revoir.

Harry rentra au manoir Potter, content d'avoir trouvé un travail lui permettant d'être plus indépendant. Il monta dans sa chambre et rangea ses affaires, il en profita pour aller regarder la malle qu'il avait aperçu.

Il appela l'elfe de maison et lui demanda s'il pouvait manger à 18h mais celui-ci refusa en ajoutant que c'était un ordre des maîtres.

Le jeune sorcier dut donc partit sans manger afin de ne pas arriver en retard pour son test.

Il arriva un peu avant 20h et il se dirigea vers le bar ignorant les regards curieux, arrivé devant le patron celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête.

-Je vais te donner ton uniforme et je te confierai à Chris, il te prendra en charge pour ce soir et t'aidera en cas de problème.

Harry suivit son patron, il enfila une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir qui s'ajustèrent à sa taille puis en sortant il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme, d'une quinzaine d'année. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés court et les yeux marrons très clair presque jaunes. Il était assez grand et baraqué mais son visage portait encore des traces enfantines.

-Alors, les tables sont numérotées, il y en a 20 tables en tout. Ici on sert à manger jusqu'à 24h et ensuite on ne sert qu'à boire, Tu vas t'occuper des tables paires et moi des impaires, je m'occuperai de placer les clients mais si tu vois que je suis occupé n'hésite pas à t'en occuper.

Il lui tendit un carnet et un stylo

-Tiens, ici on fait tout par menu donc écris le numéro de la table en haut à gauche et ensuite le numéro du menu, comme ça on s'y retrouve tous, tu accroches la feuille devant la cuisine, le cuistot la récupère et il te fera passer les plats une fois cuisiné, tu dois commander les boissons au patron. Compris ?

\- Oui

-Bien, alors c'est parti. Commence par les deux couples au fond, va chercher leur commande.

Harry partit et se dirigea vers le premier couple.

A la fin de son service Harry était épuisé, il avait eu du mal à tenir la cadence et il lui arrivait de se tromper de commande. De plus, les clients n'étaient pas très commodes et Harry les soupçonnai même de le faire exprès.

Lorsque le dernier client parti, il s'affala sur une des chaises sous les rires de son désormais patron.

-Alors gamin ? toujours vivant ? Le charia celui-ci

-Je ne sens plus mes jambes.

-C'est normal tu t'y habitueras, en tout cas tu t'en ai bien sorti pour une première.

-Merci monsieur.

-Allez! maintenant il faut tout ranger et après rentre chez toi, demain même heure.

-Oui monsieur.

-Appel moi David petit.

Harry fit le ménage pendant une heure et rentra chez lui. Il s'affala dans son lit à 5h du matin et s'endormit aussi vite que l'éclair.

La semaine avait défilé à toute vitesse, il se réveillait vers 10h et s'entrainait jusqu'à 12H. Ensuite il révisait jusqu'à 18h et se préparait à manger dans une vieille cuisine, surement celle qu'utilisaient les elfes lorsque l'aile était encore occupée. Il travaillait jusqu'à 4H du matin puis fermait le magasin et rentrait au manoir.

Il s'entendait très bien avec son patron et les quelques employés. De plus il ne voyait presque jamais sa famille et celle-ci l'ignorait royalement quoi qu'il eût remarqué le regard rempli de haine de son frère et il s'attendait à des répercutions lorsqu'ils seraient à Poudlard.

Il ne lui restait qu'un jour de travail et demain soir ils prendraient le train mais ce qu'y effrayait Harry était que Dumbledors viendrait au manoir demain et même si Asami lui avait certifié qu'il ne remarquerai pas les sors posés sur lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mort de peur.

Il se leva vers 8H, s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull beige, les seuls vêtements corrects dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour y prendre son petit déjeuné.

Lorsqu'il eut fini il retourna dans sa chambre et continua sa lecture sur les potions, il entendit ou plus exactement sentit la présence de Dumbledors mais fit comme de rien n'était et continua sa lecture attendant patiemment que le sorcier vienne à lui, celui-ci ouvrit la porte et se racla la gorge. Harry mis en avant ses talents d'acteurs, il lâcha son livre, se leva d'un bon et recula de quelques pas simulant la frayeur même si les tremblements qui lui parcouraient le corps étaient bien réel.

Dumbledor sembla se réjouir de la réaction du jeune sorcier même si Harry pouvait déceler une pointe de déception ou de colère dans son regard.

-Bonjour Harry, tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

Le sorcier dominait la conversation, ne laissant pas au jeune homme le temps d'en placer une.

-Tu vas aller à Poudlard et tu dois te faire tout petit, je ne tolèrerais pas que tu te fasses remarquer. Ton rôle est de protéger ton frère et il y aura d'énormes conséquences si tu nous désobéis.

Le directeur ne cachait plus son jeu, il avait décidé de dominer Harry pour lui faire peur, il n'avait nul besoin de convertir le jeune homme vu qu'il était rattaché à lui par son sortilège.

Harry ne pouvant résister, le regarda droit dans les yeux et malgré ses tremblements s'exprima avec force

-Vous voulez que je ferme ma gueule et que je vous obéisse très gentiment.

-exactement ! le sorcier s'avança et lui agrippa le menton. Sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'attend, alors baisse les yeux devant moi !

le jeune sorcier baissa les yeux impressionnés malgré lui par le plus vieux.

-C'est bien, si tu fais tout ce que je dis je n'aurais pas à me servir de ça. Annonça t'il en posant un doigt sur le cœur d'Harry faisant référence au sortilège des jumeaux.

Dumbledors tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre sans un mot, Harry tout tremblant s'assit sur son lit, les menaces du sorcier avaient été claires, s'il se faisait prendre à fouiner partout, il morflerait et dieux sait que le vieux sorcier avait de quoi le faire souffrir.


	12. Chapter 10: Poudlard

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ça m'a fait chaud au cœur.

Je tiens à préciser que même si certaines choses vous semblent floue tel que le comportement des Potter, celui de Dumbledor ou encore certains personnages comme le mystérieux inconnu, tout à un sens. Mon petit cerveau tourne à plein régime et au cours de l'histoire tout va devenir plus clair, mais pas pour l'instant sinon ce serait trop facile )

Si vous avez du mal avec le trop de personnage, que ce soit ceux qui arrivent ou les anciens dites le moi, je ferai un petit récapitulatif Je sais qu'entre la famille de mafieu, les amis musiciens d'Harry et les autres, on peut embrouiller un peu :p

Je tiens aussi à préciser que les autres utilisent le prénom d'Adam mais pour parler des ressentis et autre j'utiliserai Harry car le prénom Adam n'est qu'une façade.

Chapitre 10 Poudlard

C'est bon, c'était enfin l'heure du grand départ. Dans quelques heures, Harry allait se diriger vers la gare et prendre le train en direction de Poudlard.

Il finit ses maigres valises et partit avant les Potter. Il pris le magicobus qu'il paya avec son maigre salaire pour arriver à la gare, Harry reconnut bien vite un groupe de sorcier roux et les suivit afin de ne pas se perdre.

Harry passa quelques minutes à détailler attentivement mais discrètement les familles de sorciers attendant le train. Il repéra bien vite les plus grandes tel que les Malfoy, les Zabini mais également les Weasley et les Londubat.

Le jeune sorcier avait appris à devenir très observateur à force d'analyser le comportement des Potter pour savoir se faire tout petit afin d' éviter un maximum les punitions.

Il observa donc longuement les expressions, la gestuelle et les mimiques de ces sorciers, il voulait comprendre comment ces familles évoluaient et surtout quel ordre hiérarchique elles suivaient. Puisqu'un jour, il allait devoir se mêler à ses aristocrates et s'y faire une place pour pouvoir affronter publiquement les Potter. En effet, personne n'écouterai un petit sorcier habitant dans le monde moldu mais s'il réussissait à se faire respecter et même apprécier par les familles puissantes noires comme blanches pas même les Potter pourraient le mettre dans un placard, l'ignorant royalement.

Il nota dans un coin de son esprit les données intéressantes qu'il avait relevé et c'est satisfait qu'il monta dans le train et s'installa dans un compartiment vide à l'arrière afin de lire calmement un livre japonais sur la métamorphose que lui avait donné Asami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille blonde.

-Puis-je m'assoir ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry en levant la tête de son livre.

\- Daphnée Greengrass, se présenta-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui, elle laissa sa phrase en suspens faisant comprendre à Harry qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui donner son nom.

Le jeune Potter savais qui était la jeune fille de son âge avant même qu'elle prononce son nom. Son père, Alain Greengrass était connu pour être un sorcier puissant mais assez discret voyageant énormément à travers le monde pour étudier et pratiquer de nombreuses formes de magie, sa femme était morte suite à l'accouchement de la cadette Astoria née avec une santé fragile.

La famille Greengrass avait une haute place dans la société et était réputée comme noire à cause de leur cercle d'ami mais également à cause des nombreux voyages du père Greengrass.

\- Adam De Mercy.

La jeune fille leva le sourcil en signe d'interrogation, faisant comprendre à Harry qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas son nom de famille.

-Ma famille est originaire de Belgique ( NA :la famille de Mercy est une vrai famille « dans notre monde » :p, originaire de Belgique surtout connu au moyen âge) répondit-il à l'interrogation silencieuse de la jeune sorcière.

Harry s'était rendu compte à quel point ses parents et Dumbledor étaient de fin stratèges lorsqu'il avait fait des recherches sur son nom de famille. En effet la famille De Mercy était liée de très loin aux Potter permettant ainsi aisément au jeune homme d'être vu avec son jumeau sans que cela n'éveille les soupçons, ni sur leur légère ressemblance, ni sur leur lien de parenté.

De plus, coup de chance ou non, les dernier membres vivants étaient mort dans un malheureux accident il y a de cela neuf ans faisant s'éteindre la lignée

Si quelqu'un cherchait des informations sur la supposée famille d'Harry, il verrai que celui-ci est orphelin et n'a jamais vraiment connu ses parents. De l'ancienne richesse des De Mercy, il n'en restait plus un sous complètement dilapidée par le jeune couple.

N'ayant plus de famille, ni d'argent, Adam De Mercy fut placé dans un orphelinat à Londres.

Les deux jeunes gens ne furent pas dérangés de tout le voyage, lisant chacun un livre de leur côté, après six heures de silence, ils se levèrent, enfilèrent leur robe et se séparèrent en sortant du train, le jeune fille rejoignant les autres sang purs.

Un demi géant les attendait à la sortie du train.

-Les premières années par ici, allons allons ne soyez pas timides, dépêchez-vous !

Un groupe d'élève se détacha du reste et suivirent Hagrid. Les enfants marchèrent quelques minutes puis s'installèrent un à un dans les barques.

Harry s'installa le premier et perdit son regard dans les eaux noirs du lac. Lorsque sa barque tanga le sortant de sa torpeur, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son jumeau. Le sourire du survivant s'intensifia lorsqu'il remarqua les légers tremblements de son jumeau, il lui tendit la main dans un sourire hypocrite.

-Edward Potter enchanté

Harry tendit sa main essayant de contrôler ses tremblements et avec un sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace il serra la main de son frère.

-Adam De Mercy.

-Enchanté Adam

Edward s'installa à côté de lui s'amusant à le voir retenir sa respiration et se tendre violement sous son contact.

-Laisse-moi te présenter mes amis, continua le survivant en se tournant vers les nouveaux venus qu'Harry n'avait pas vu monter.

-Voici Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat, les gars je vous présente Adam De Mercy.

-Enchanté mec le salua Ron alors que Neville lui fit un sourire timide.

-Bonjour, Répondit platoniquement Harry toujours très tendu.

Les barques avancèrent et les petits sorciers ne tardèrent pas à être émerveillé par la vision majestueuse qu'offrait le château de Poudlard.

Edward profita de ce moment d'inattention pour agripper violemment le main de son jumeau et lui tordre discrètement le poignet.

-Je n'ai pas aimé le ton que tu as pris, il faut être gentil avec mes amis Harry. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Sinon tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver mon chère frère.

Edward jubilait du pouvoir qu'il avait sur son frère et il prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler sa place de moins que rien.

-Tu as vu Ed le château est magnifique, s'extasia Ron sortant les deux jumeau de leur bulle.

-Oui, on va passer de merveilleuses années dans ce château. Répliqua le dit Ed lâchant le poignet de son frère.

Le groupe de première année descendit des barques, les élèves entrèrent dans le château. Ils furent accueillit par une dame à l'aspect très strict qu'Harry identifia comme étant Minerva Mcgonaball, la professeur de métamorphose mais également la directrice de la maison Griffondor.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dans quelques instants vous franchirez ses portes et vous vous joindrez aux autres, mais avant que vous preniez place vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Suivez-moi.

Les élèves traversèrent la salle et se stoppèrent devant l'estrade des professeurs.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous installerez sur le tabouret et je poserai le choixpeau sur votre tête, il décidera alors de votre répartition.

La répartition commença par une petite sorcière blonde, les noms défilèrent un à un, Harry suivit avec attention toutes les répartitions.

-Adam De Mercy

A l'entente de son nom il se dirigea vers la chaise évitant soigneusement le regard de Dumbledore et s'y installa avec beaucoup de grâce, La directrice de Griffondor posa le choixpeau sur sa tête

« Hum, alors, je sens beaucoup de rage et de désir de vengeance, je sens aussi une grande intelligence mais une envie de rester néanmoins dans l'ombre. Tu serai prêt à tout pour protéger ta famille, tes sentiments sont puissants petit, tu iras très loin. »

POUFSOUFFLE !

Harry soulagé par la décision du choixpeau se dirigea, plus léger, vers sa maison, il fut accueilli avec des sourires chaleureux et s'installa sur le banc.

Harry fit connaissance avec quelques élèves de sa maison et discuta légèrement. Il tendait tout de même l'oreille voulant assister à la répartition de quelques élèves.

-Draco Malfoy.

Un jeune blond au visage froid se dirigea vers la chaise, Harry lui reconnut une certaine élégance et une expression frigide. Mcgonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et quelques secondes plus tard l'objet magique cria SERPENTARD. Le jeune homme se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le banc.

Minerva continua la répartition.

-Scorpius Malfoy.

Un deuxième blond se dirigea vers la chaise, Harry avait été grandement intéressé par les jumeaux Malfoy, surement à cause de la ressemblance avec sa propre condition. Le jeune aristocrate lui semblait cependant plus orgueilleux et moins élégant que son jumeau. Cependant, il était de rumeur que Draco avait un potentiel magique beaucoup moins élevé que son frère jumeau, ce qui lui attirait beaucoup de mépris. Mais Harry trouvait le premier fils Malfoy beaucoup plus intrigant que celui qui se trouvait sous le choixpeau.

Le deuxième frère finit bien évidement à Serpentard et la répartition continua.

-Edward Potter.

En une seconde tout Poudlard devint silencieux et le sorcier monta sur l'estrade avec un sourire orgueilleux sur le visage, il s'assit sur le siège tel un prince et attendit le choixpeau. Après quelques minutes l'objet magique cria GRYFFONDOR et la jeune vedette s'installa fièrement avec sa maison, accueillit comme s'il était le ministre en personne.

La répartition continua pendant quelques minutes et Dumbledore commença son discours. Harry fit le tour de la salle du regard, il reconnut au loin à la table des Serpentard, Chris Rowle, le deuxième serveur de la taverne, un cinquième année.

Le jeune homme venait d'une famille noir qui avait perdu énormément lors de la première guerre, son père Thorfinn Rowle avait été torturé longuement et était maintenant immobilisé dans son lit. Malgré le patrimoine financier de sa famille, Chris devait travailler pour payer les potions de son père.

Harry savait que le jeune homme ne lui adresserai pas la parole et ferai comme s'il n'existait pas. Le jeune sorcier comprenait parfaitement et il savait que le sorcier avait bon fond.

Le repas se termina et les préfets accompagnèrent les nouveaux venus à leur dortoirs.

Le dortoir des Poufsouffles étaient situés dans un couloir du sous-sol près.

On accède à la salle commune par le couloir qui mène également aux cuisines de Poudlard. Après être passé devant la grande nature morte qui sert d'entrée à ces dernières, on trouve une pile de tonneaux entassés dans un renfoncement de pierre plongé dans l'ombre. Les tonneaux s'ouvrent lorsqu'on frappe au rythme de « Helga Poufsouffle ». Un système de sécurité destiné à repousser tout étranger. En effet, si l'on se trompait de frappe ou de tonneau cela faisait sauté le fond de l'un des tonneaux et alors un flot de vinaigre se déversait alors sur l'intrus.

Les premières années entrèrent dans le dortoir à la suite de leur préfets et admiraient le lieux où ils passeraient une partie de leur scolarité.

La salle commune de Poufsouffle était une pièce remplie d'objets en cuivre. Elle était agréable, confortable et accueillante avec un plafond plutôt bas semblable à un terrier de blaireau.

Il y avait de gros fauteuils et une décoration joyeuse, dominée par le jaune et le noir rehaussée par la teinte de miel du bois soigneusement poli des tables et des portes. Celles-ci rondes comme des couvercles de barils menaient aux dortoirs.

Diverses plantes apportées par la directrice de la maison tel que des cactus ornaient les étagères, la plupart des plantes dansaient et parlaient entre elles dans des pots en cuivre suspendus au plafond.

Une grande cheminée en bois réchauffait la pièce et au-dessus de celle-ci trônait un portait d'Helga Poufsouffle portant un toast à ses élèves avec sa coupe. De grandes fenêtres rondes étaient installées à ras du sol laissant voir la magnifique pelouse parsemées de pissenlits. La pièce était en permanence baignées par le soleil.

-Le préfet sortit les nouveau venus de leur contemplation en commençant son discours.

( ce sont des morceaux du vrai discours)

Félicitation et bienvenue ! Je suis le préfet Gabriel Truman et je suis très heureux de t'accueillir à Poufsouffle. Le blaireau est l'emblème des Poufsouffle. C'est un animal que les gens ont souvent tendance à sous-estimer, car il mène une vie paisible tant qu'on ne l'attaque pas. Mais à la moindre provocation, il devient un adversaire redoutable qui peut faire peur à des animaux beaucoup plus gros que lui, y compris aux loups. Nos couleurs sont le jaune et le noir.

Il y a quelques petites choses qu'il est important que tu saches à propos de Poufsouffle. Tout d'abord, je tiens à chasser un mythe qui nous poursuit depuis belle lurette : on dit de nous que nous sommes les élèves les moins intelligents de Poudlard. Ceci est entièrement FAUX. Les Poufsouffle sont juste les moins vantards ! Nous avons formé tout autant de très grands sorciers et sorcières que les autres maisons. Tu veux que je te le prouve ? Eh bien, prends le cas de Grogan Stump, l'un des ministres de la magies les plus populaires de tous les temps. C'était un Poufsouffle, tout comme l'étaient les ministres Artemisia Lufkin et Dugald McPhail, tous deux très doués et respectés. Sans oublier, bien sûr, Norbert Dragonneau, l'expert de renommée mondiale sur les animaux fantastiques, Bridget Wenlock, la célèbre arithmancienne du XIIIe siècle, qui fut la première à découvrir les propriétés magiques du chiffre sept, et Hengist de Woodcroft, qui fonda Pré-au-Lard, le village de sorcier situé à proximité de Poudlard. Tous étaient des Poufsouffle.

Donc, comme vous le voyez, nous avons, aussi, formé de brillants sorciers et sorcières, qui ont fait preuve de puissance et d'audace. La seule différence avec les autres maisons, c'est que nous ne nous en vantons pas, ce qui fait qu'elles ne reconnaissent pas notre mérite. Les Serdaigles, en particulier, s'imaginent que tous les plus grands sorciers sortent forcément de chez eux.

Les Poufsouffles sont fidèles et dignes de confiance. Si nous n'aimons pas nous vanter, nous n'aimons pas non plus qu'on s'en prenne à nous. Gare à ceux qui nous cherchent des noises ! A l'image de notre emblème, le blaireau, nous nous défendrons et défendrons vaillamment amis et nos proches contre tout ennemis. Personne ne nous fait peur.

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dis. Au fait, j'espère que certains d'entre vous sont de bons joueurs de Quidditch. Récemment, l'équipe de Poufsouffle n'a pas beaucoup brillé lors des tournois de Quidditch.

Quant aux nuits, vous devriez bien dormir ici. Nos dortoirs sont parfaitement abrités des orages et du vent. Et contrairement à ceux qui dorment en haut des tours, notre sommeil n'est jamais perturbé.

Encore une fois, permets-moi de te féliciter chaleureusement : vous faîtes désormais partie de la maison la plus sympathique, la plus honnête et la plus persévérante de Poudlard !

Les dortoirs des garçons se trouvent à votre droite et ceux des filles à gauche, vous trouverez sur les portes vos noms et vos affaires à l'intérieur des chambres. Bonne soirée et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir moi ou l'un de vos aînés en cas de problème.

Harry se dirigea vers le dortoir des Garçons, il parcouru le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte portant son nom ainsi que trois autres. Il entra et découvrit une chambre d'une taille correcte comportant 4 lits et une petite porte menant surement à la salle de bain.

Il remarqua qu'un des lits et une des armoires était déjà remplie d'objet, un de leur colocataire venait donc d'une année supérieure, c'était assez rare d'après ce qu'il avait entendu les colocataires venaient souvent de la même année.

Ses affaires se trouvaient sur le lit le plus au fond, il se dirigea vers celui-ci mais avant de l'avoir atteint la porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes.

La première était plutôt petite mais légèrement plus grande qu'Harry, il avait des cheveux brun et des yeux marrons, son expression chaleureuse contrastait avec la deuxième personne. Celle-ci était son exact opposé, grand, les cheveux foncé et les yeux bleu et une tête glaciale avec un regard à en effrayer plus d'un.

Le premiers s'approcha d'Harry avec le sourire s'agrandissant et pris la parole.

-Salut, moi c'est Dean Smith et le grand avec la tête de voyou c'est Alexandre Martin.

-Enchanté moi c'est Adam De Mercy.

-On va être colocataire pendant un long moment, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un autre jeune homme un peu plus grand qu'Alexandre, des cheveux châtain et des yeux clairs. Il s'avança dans la pièce avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjours, moi c'est Cedric Diggory, je suis en troisième année.

-Enchanté Cédric commença le petit brun, moi c'est Dean Smith et voici Alexandre Martin.

-Je peux me présenter moi-même, grogna son ami.

Cédric lui serra la main et se tourna vers Harry.

-Adam De Mercy, le salua le jeune Potter.

Cédric lui adressa un sourire et lui serra la main.

-Enchanté Adam.

La discussion commença entre Dean et Cédric pendant qu'Adam et Alexandre rangeait leur affaires, les trois sortirent de la chambre pour regagner la salle commune afin que Cédric leur présente les autres Poufsouffle.

-Tu viens Adam ? demanda Cédric sur le pas de la porte.

-J'arrive, partez sans moi.

Lorsque la porte se ferma Harry s'adossa contre elle et se laissa glisser pour se retrouver assis sur le sol, la tête entre ses genoux.

Il y était, c'était enfin arrivé, il allait devoir côtoyé son frère et Dumbledor, tout en devant rester dans son rôle et ne surtout ne pas s'en écarter.

Sa famille lui manquait tant, tous ses petits moments passés avec eux lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire comme s'il ne voulait pas oublier.

Les blagues idiotes de Mike, les moments passés dans les fabuleuses voiture de Sébastien, l'attitude provocante de Judie, les airs de maman de Lydia, les câlins et les élans protecteurs d'Akashi et surtout les moments inoubliables qu'il avait passé avec son père de cœur Hadès.

Même les entraînements douloureux et intenses qu'il avait passé avec les membres de sa famille lui manquait ainsi que ses courbatures qui lui rappelait les efforts et pourquoi il faisait tout ça.

Les cours sur la magie que lui donnaient Asami lorsqu'il venait passé quelques temps allaient également lui manquaient aussi énormément.

Il ferai tout ce qui serait possible et imaginable pour s'en sortir et retourner à cette vie de rêve.

Son groupe de musique lui manquait énormément, surtout Klaus. Il était beaucoup plus proche de celui-ci car il n'avait plus besoin de lui mentir. L'adrénaline et la bonheur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il prenait sa guitare et qu'il jouait avec ses ami lui manquait tellement, heureusement qu'Asami lui avait réduit sa guitare acoustique pour lui permettre de l'emmener à Poudlard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva, essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur les joue et sortit de la chambre. Il avait besoin de rencontrer des gens et peut être même qu'il arriverai à se faire des amis pour rendre son temps ici moins douloureux.


End file.
